


Dirty Dancing

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dancing, Eventual Smut, I'll add more tags, M/M, Pole Dancing, Smoking, affair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 49,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, Robert Sugden runs a nightclub, and the event he is planning needs dancers. He never expected to fall in love with one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The event had been planned for weeks; a ladies night, all to raise money for charity. Robert had previously refused to have dancers in the club; he didn't want the place to have that kind of reputation, but the event was a one off; one night, eight male dancers on stage doing performances for the women then four male dancers on poles later on. He'd left most of the auditioning for his assistant manager to deal with until she had to leave for the day. He was restocking the fridges behind the bar when he walked in,  
"'Scuse me mate? I'm looking for the manager?"  
Robert stood up straight and looked at the man,  
"And you are?"  
The man hitched his bag up on his shoulder,  
"Aaron. I'm meant to be interviewing for the dancing gig?"  
Robert looked the man up and down for a moment; he was good looking enough he supposed, good height, clean and tidy, he couldn't tell what he looked like under his hoodie so he glanced at his face again; his eyes were a startling blue and his lips plump though hidden within his beard,  
"Surname?"  
Aaron frowned,  
"Uh...Dingle."  
Robert nodded and Aaron looked around,  
"Look is the manager here or not?"  
Robert picked up the folder on the bar,  
"You're talking to him. Mate."  
Aaron froze,  
"Shit. I mean...sorry. You don't...I was expecting someone...older. It was an older guy when I looked the club up online."  
Robert led him over to a booth,  
"That'd be my father in law. He technically owns the place. For all the good he does it. I run it. Name's Robert. Sugden."  
He shook Aaron's hand and gestured to a booth,  
"Take a seat."  
He sat down and Aaron sat opposite,  
"So...you're a dancer?"  
"Um yeah. Kind of."  
Robert raised an eyebrow,  
"Sort of? You got other skills I need to know about?"  
Aaron opened his mouth then closed it before chuckling,  
"No. No...I'm a dancer. Yeah."  
Robert nodded and checked his papers,  
"Been dancing long?"  
"Couple years."  
Robert nodded,  
"You like it?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"It's a living."  
Aaron cleared his throat and looked around,  
"You uh....should I...you gonna want to see me in action?"  
Robert shifted; chuckling slightly as he wrote something down,  
"Can't say it's number one on my list of desires for the day but I suppose so if you want the job."  
He pulled a walkie talkie from his belt,  
"Joe? Can you do the lights and music please? I have a dancer here."  
The radio went silent for a moment then a voice came through,  
"Sure thing boss."  
Robert put the radio on the table and gestured to the stage,  
"Let's see what you got."  
Aaron nodded and slid from the booth; pulling his hoodie off as he did. He dropped it on the floor and looked at Robert,  
"Here?"  
Robert sat back,  
"Wherever makes you comfortable."  
Aaron nodded and waited for the music to start. Robert looked him up and down again; this time noticing how muscled his arms were, how he moved so gracefully yet never lost any masculinity. Robert felt his stomach flutter and he looked away to write something down before looking at Aaron again. He was unable to take his eyes off him as he slowly peeled his shirt off; pushing his hand down his body and dipping into the waistband of his jeans before moving again. Robert swallowed and looked away,  
"Okay, that's good."  
The music cut out and Aaron picked his shirt up and pulled it on; Robert tried to pretend he wasn't disappointed and cleared his throat,  
"Right...well you can dance. I think we're set with the stage work though. Can you work a pole?"  
Aaron paused,  
"Work a pole?"  
Robert looked at him for a moment and chuckled,  
"You know what I mean."  
Aaron flashed a smile and sat back down,  
"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say you don't deal with a lot of dancers?"  
Robert sat back in the chair and sighed,  
"Uh...no. No I don't. It's actually the first time we're having them. You. Dancers."  
Aaron smiled again; a sight that made Robert's heart skip and he looked down at his paper again,  
"So you can?"  
He met Aaron's eye,  
"Pole dance, I mean."  
Aaron cleared his throat,  
"Uh...yeah. I can uh...work a pole."  
Robert smirked at him; holding his eye for a moment before looking down,  
"Well the ladies will love it. That's the important thing. You gotta lose the beard though. I want them to be able to see your face."  
He met Aaron's eye,  
"Or at least...trim it. Stubble is fine."  
He checked something on the page,  
"You'll be in shifts with another load of dancers. I got more guys to see later. Just dancing. No funny business with the clients okay?"  
Aaron smirked,  
"No problem."  
Robert kept his eye for a moment then looked down,  
"No drinking on the job except water when you're in the dressing room. Breaks will be sorted on the night. Can you come in Monday for choreography?"  
Aaron pulled his hoodie on,  
"Sure. You doing it?"  
Robert laughed,  
"No. No my talents lay elsewhere. I'll be here on the night. You'll finish at two, stick around until after we're closed and you'll get paid. Any money that they give you is for the charity. You'll be well compensated though so don't worry."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Cool. Cheers."  
Robert glanced up at him,  
"Don't thank me yet. I need you to sign this."  
He handed him a sheet and a pen,  
"What's this?"  
"Contract. You can sit and read it if you want."  
Aaron shrugged and signed his name,  
"I trust ya."  
Robert watched him for a moment,  
"Right then."  
He stood up and Aaron followed,  
"Nice to meet you Aaron."  
He shook his hand again,  
"I'll see you later."  
Aaron nodded and grabbed his bag before heading out. Robert watched him leave then let out a long breath; grabbing the folder and heading back to the bar for a drink.

Robert turned over again and sighed heavily. It'd been three weeks since the meeting and he couldn't get the man out of his head. He didn't know why, he wasn't anything special as far as he could tell, he was sure that there were better looking men in the line-up but he couldn't stop. Even when Chrissie was riding him, all tight heat and nails dragging down his chest as she moaned and whimpered he couldn't stop picturing him. Those hands wrapping around him, those lips on his skin, the feel of his rough beard against the skin of his inner thigh, he closed his eyes and indulged himself in imagining it before coming hard with a groan. Chrissie had laughed in his ear and told him how good it was, how much she loved him and he went along with it, all the while imagining how Aaron would feel in her place, how it would be to have him chuckle breathlessly in his ear, how he would feel in post orgasm haze, how he would taste. All he could do was smile and hope Chrissie would fall asleep quickly so he could be alone with his thoughts. He went along to the choreography session and sat watching them dance, pretended to care about the positions of the lights and whether or not they were visible from all the bars, all the while stealing glances at the man who'd invaded his thoughts as he laughed and joked with the others. He watched him until he couldn't anymore and retreated to his office. It wasn't the first time a man had caught his eye. Since he'd been given the club however, he had been trying his hardest, kept his wife happy, kept the business going, he didn't indulge in fantasies unless it was a quick jerk in the shower or when he was alone in the house and he could venture onto websites without fear of being caught. He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling before sitting up and climbing from the bed. He left Chrissie asleep and headed downstairs to the office; clicking the laptop on and pouring himself a whiskey; deciding that if he wasn't going to sleep he was at least going to work. He sat in his chair and stared blankly at the screen before him. He clicked on the programme he had been working on and tried to continue, lasting only a few minutes before sitting back and taking a deep drink of the burning liquor. He winced and opened the Internet, he paused for a moment then clicked Facebook open, typing Aaron's name quickly into the search bar and stopping at the first result. He opened the page and stared at the profile picture; Aaron shirtless and laughing as he sat on what appeared to be a boat. Robert swallowed and opened the photos, scrolling through several of Aaron as he laughed with others, some pictures of a picturesque village, various cars and then one of Aaron on a sofa reading his phone. Robert stared at it for a while before closing the page and standing up; he grabbed his glass and paced the room, taking burning sips until the glass was empty. He poured another and drank it down in one; slamming the glass down and gripping the desk with both hands as he squeezed his eyes shut,  
"Come on Robert."  
He opened them and returned to his seat; opening Google and typing Aaron's name again he began to go through everything he could find. He was becoming obsessive he knew, he couldn't stop. The man had gotten under his skin, making him itch. He pushed his hands through his hair and closed the Internet. He sat back and looked at the time; starting slightly when he realised he'd been sitting there for nearly two hours. He rubbed his face and got up; pouring himself another whiskey before sitting down again,  
"Rob? What are you doing down here?"  
He looked up at Chrissie and smiled gently,  
"I just couldn't sleep is all. Go back to bed."  
She walked over,  
"Everything okay?"  
He sighed,  
"Yeah. Yeah it's fine."  
She sat on the edge of the desk,  
"Not nervous about tonight are you?"  
He met her eye and she shrugged,  
"It's just a stupid event. It's no big deal."  
He frowned,  
"No big deal?"  
She shrugged again,  
"Yeah. It's not exactly the social event of the year is it? It's just a night at your little club."  
She leant forward and took his shoulders,  
"It shouldn't stress you out."  
He stared at her then looked away,  
"Come on. Back to bed."  
He shook her hand away,  
"You go. I'm not tired."  
She sighed,  
"Fine. See you in the morning."  
He nodded, watching her go before returning to his drink.

"Hey boss?"  
Robert looked up from the sheet before him,  
"What?"  
The guy dropped the crate in front of him,  
"Some of the dancers are here."  
Robert nodded and returned to the sheet,  
"So...you wanna talk to them or...?"  
Robert sighed,  
"Why would I wanna do that?"  
The guy shrugged,  
"I dunno do I? You're the boss."  
Robert smirked,  
"Don't you forget it."  
The guy clapped his shoulder as he walked past and headed across the bar. Robert stopped and looked around; waiting a minute then walking across the club to where the dancers were gathering. He searched the crowd quickly, hiding his disappointment when he didn't see Aaron there. He smiled at the choreographer and headed toward the exit; deciding to take a cigarette break and clear his mind. He slipped out into the alley and let out a long breath; leaning his head back against the wall and closing his eyes,  
"Oh. Sorry."  
He opened his eyes and felt his stomach lurch at the sight of Aaron sitting on the ground; knees to his chest and a half smoked cigarette dangling from his fingers,  
"Hi. Um..."  
"Aaron."  
Robert smiled briefly,  
"Yeah, the uh...the sort of dancer."  
Aaron smirked; placing the cigarette between his lips and climbing to his feet. Robert couldn't tear his eyes away from him,  
"Dancer who smokes? That a good idea?"  
Aaron smirked before blowing a stream of smoke above his head,  
"We've all got our vices right?"  
Robert smiled and checked his pockets,  
"You got a light?"  
He pulled the pack of cigarettes from his pocket and placed one between his lips, Aaron handed him the lighter and watched as Robert tried to light it before chuckling and cupping his hands around Robert's to help him. Robert met his eye and froze,  
"Got it?"  
Robert pulled away; handing the lighter back and taking a deep drag of his cigarette,  
"Cheers."  
Aaron nodded and stood back against the wall to finish his smoke. Robert watched him as he smoked in silence; trying to memorise every inch of him. Aaron met his eye and flicked the cigarette onto the floor,  
"Your Mrs know what you do?"  
Robert frowned,  
"You what?"  
Aaron nodded toward him,  
"You. Smoking breaks with the hired help?"  
Robert breathed out a laugh,  
"Oh...right, no. She uh...thinks I quit."  
"Did you?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"For a bit."  
Aaron nodded and cracked his knuckles,  
"Not anymore though?"  
Robert leant against the brick,  
"Like you said. We all have our vices."  
Aaron laughed,  
"This your worst one then?"  
Robert looked him up and down,  
"Why? Think I'm hiding something?"  
Aaron bit his lip,  
"I'm not paid to think."  
Robert watched him for a moment,  
"Saying you think nothing of me?"  
Aaron shoved his hands in his pockets and walked over to him; Robert immediately stepped back, his heart hammering in his chest. Aaron glanced down at Robert's lips and smirked; Robert was desperate to close the gap between them, his chest clenching and his eyes feeling heavy. Aaron met his gaze and pressed something into his hand,  
"In case you need another break."  
He stepped back and walked off down the alley toward the entrance of the club. Robert watched him disappear round the corner and swallowed hard; he looked down and let out a laugh at the sight of Aaron's lighter. He flicked his cigarette to the ground and rubbed his face, letting out a long breath he pocketed the lighter and headed back inside.

"Alright guys! Listen up!"  
Robert looked at everyone; purposefully trying not to notice how good Aaron looked in the outfit for the night. He cleared his throat,  
"Tonight is a big night and I just wanted to say before we start, thank you to everyone. You've all done a huge amount of work to get ready. Now let's give these ladies a night to remember!"  
He grinned at everyone and headed toward the bar as the dancers headed out back and the staff got to work. He leant against the wall and watched them for a moment before heading to his office.

Robert looked around at the crowded club and couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. Pride filled his chest as he watched the crowd of women all enjoying themselves. The dancers were a huge success and Robert found himself almost angry that he hadn't done it before. He looked around again; his gaze falling on the pole dancing area where Aaron was due to perform. He took a sip from his bottle of water and watched as the man came onto the stage. The music started and he began to move. Robert leant against the railing and put his hand in his pocket; fingering the plastic of the lighter as he stared at him. The women closest to the stage were all screaming and dancing along with him. Robert would have laughed if he wasn't too busy imagining the way Aaron would move just for him. He pictured pushing him down onto the stage floor; hands and lips wandering over his body as the man moaned and panted in his ear. He wanted to hear Aaron beg for him, wanted to lick the sweat from his skin as he writhed under him. The screams of the women as Aaron pulled his top off brought Robert back to the room and he shifted on his feet as he took a long drink of water. Aaron fell to his knees and began to rock up and down as he trailed his hands over his own body; jumping back to his feet when the women started to reach for him, he wagged a finger teasingly and returned to the pole. His body ached; lust coursing through him as he watched the man. Robert was certain that he looked up and met his eye before continuing his dance. It wasn't until the song was over that Robert moved; returning quickly downstairs and exiting the club. He stood in the alleyway and rubbed his face,  
"Fuck."  
He looked around and tried to calm his pounding heart, failing to do so he walked over to the bin and kicked it hard; sending it flying,  
"FUCK."  
He pushed his hands through his hair then turned to the wall. Pushing his hands against the cool brick and dropping his head as he tried to calm down.

"Three ninety five...four hundred."  
He tied the notes and put them in the envelope before closing the cashbox.  
"Night boss."  
He looked up and smiled,  
"Night Joe. Thanks for tonight."  
The man saluted and walked away. Robert returned to counting, his mind focused on the task until he heard the people laughing. He looked up and stopped at the sight of Aaron walking through the club with another one of the dancers,  
"Night Mr Sugden."  
He smiled at them then stopped,  
"Hey Aaron?"  
Aaron turned around,  
"Yeah?"  
"Can I uh...have a word?"  
Aaron turned and said goodbye to the other man before walking over to him,  
"Everything alright?"  
Robert waited until they were alone then passed Aaron an envelope,  
"Here."  
Aaron looked down at it,  
"Oh I got paid already."  
Robert cleared his throat,  
"Yeah I know...this is uh...you made the most tonight so...call it a bonus."  
Aaron turned the envelope in his hands and sniffed,  
"Oh...well...cheers Mr Sugden."  
Robert smiled,  
"Call me Robert."  
Aaron met his eye again; his eyes flicking to the man's lips quickly then back to his gaze,  
"Robert."  
He looked away and pocketed the envelope before hitching his backpack up,  
"Hey if you need another dancer or...any kind of job really lemme know? I'm always looking for work."  
Robert felt himself grow cold. He knew Aaron was about to say goodbye and walk out and it made him sick. Aaron stepped back,  
"See you around yeah?"  
Robert was speaking before his brain registered properly,  
"Bar man!"  
Aaron turned,  
"You what?"  
Robert froze for a moment then stood straight,  
"I need a bar man, you know how to?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Yeah. Easy."  
Robert nodded,  
"You can uh...you fancy a beer?"  
Aaron frowned,  
"Now?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"Call it an interview?"  
Aaron checked his watch quickly,  
"Unless you have someone to get home to?"  
He held his breath waiting for the answer, relief flooding his body as Aaron smiled and pulled his bag off,  
"No no. That's cool. Beer would be good."  
Robert nodded and practically ran around the bar,  
"Bottle or glass?"  
Aaron leant against the bar,  
"Bottle is fine."  
Robert pulled two from the fridge and opened them before passing him one,  
"Cheers."  
Aaron nodded; clinking their bottles together and watching Robert take a drink before taking his own.  
"So you've tended bar before?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Yeah. Pub though. Not club."  
Robert nodded and walked around to grab his papers and the cashbox,  
"Come into my office. I gotta lock this away."  
Aaron grabbed his bag and followed him through a door and down a hallway. Robert unlocked the door before them and opened it up,  
"Take a seat."  
Aaron walked into the office and looked around,  
"Nice."  
Robert smirked and headed to the safe to put the money away as Aaron sat and looked around. The room was dark; a desk in the corner, shelves full of files and the odd framed picture filled the wall, a sofa sat behind the door with a coffee table and a mini fridge near it,  
"God, like a little house in here innit?"  
Robert laughed and sat in his chair behind the desk,  
"I spend a lot of time here."  
Aaron nodded,  
"You had the place long?"  
Robert sat back,  
"Three years. Like I said though, I don't own it."  
Aaron looked down at the bottle in his hand,  
"No the uh...father in law right?"  
Robert shifted in his seat,  
"That's right."  
Aaron took a sip of beer,  
"Your wife here tonight?"  
Robert looked away,  
"Uh no. No she....didn't come tonight."  
Aaron shifted on the chair and took another drink. Robert cleared his throat,  
"What about you? You got a Mrs out there?"  
Aaron smirked,  
"No. No Mrs."  
Robert took a drink and shrugged,  
"Well you were popular as hell with them tonight. I'm sure it won't take long to find one if you start here."  
Aaron nodded,  
"I can have my pick of women here then?"  
Robert smirked,  
"I'm sure they'll be falling over themselves."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Hm...Well I'll be sure to keep that in mind if I ever decide to stop being gay."  
Robert couldn't deny the happiness he felt and cleared his throat again as Aaron smirked,  
"That a problem?"  
Robert shook his head,  
"No no not at all. No. The uh opposite. It's...."  
He chuckled and rubbed his nose,  
"It's fine. Sorry for trying to hook you up."  
Aaron watched him a moment then looked away again. Robert cleared his throat and sat forward,  
"So...you still interested in the job?"  
Aaron met his eye,  
"Oh yeah...very interested."  
Robert smirked and looked down at the bottle in his hands,  
"Want another?"  
Aaron took a deep drink and shook his head,  
"Best not."  
Robert nodded and looked around,  
"So-"  
"Did-"  
They both chuckled and Robert swallowed before standing up and moving around to the front of the desk,  
"Look...I'm not gonna lie. It's not a dream job."  
Aaron looked up slowly and nodded,  
"I know."  
Robert folded his arms,  
"It's a good place to work though. We have a good team. You'll be paid well. So...."  
Aaron smiled and put the bottle on the desk,  
"Guess there's no way to say no."  
He met Robert's eye,  
"Is there?"  
Robert smiled and stood properly,  
"Alright then."  
Aaron stood up and grabbed his bag; following Robert to the door,  
"Come by in the week and I'll sort everything out."  
Aaron leant against the door,  
"Thanks. For all this."  
Robert smiled and held his hand out,  
"I think you and me are gonna be a good team."  
As soon as Aaron took his hand he knew what was going to happen. The world went quiet as he looked into Aaron's blue eyes before looking down at his lips. Aaron held his hand tightly and nodded,  
"I think you're right."  
Robert didn't think before he moved, his other hand immediately reaching to cup the back of Aaron's head as he surged forward; pressing him against the door as their lips met in a desperate kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron braced himself against the wall and dropped his head as the water poured over him. He squeezed his eyes shut and let out a long breath; the images of the night before still fresh behind his eyes.

_"What are you doing?"_

_Robert stared at him; eyes wide until Aaron pulled him back in to another kiss. They were desperate; hands moving quickly, trying to touch as much of the other as possible as they panted and moaned into the embrace. Before Aaron could register what was happening, Robert was pulling his head back to attack his throat, his hand moving between them to rub him through his jeans. They moved back, Aaron pushing Robert into the desk and kissing him again. His head felt light, dizzy with lust he pushed Roberts jacket from his shoulders and dropped it on the floor,_

_"I want you. God I want you so much."_

_Aaron could only nod before pulling him in again._

Aaron shook his head and stepped back from the water; pushing his hands through his hair and grabbing the shower gel, he breathed in the smell of mint from the bottle in an attempt to get rid of the intoxicating smell of Roberts aftershave from his senses. He stared at the wall as he washed before turning the shower off and taking a breath as he climbed out. He wrapped a towel around himself and walked into his bedroom; grabbing his phone his stomach lurched as he saw the missed call from him. He sat heavily on the bed and listened to the voicemail,

"Aaron...hi...guess you're not about or you're avoiding my calls or...look, the offer is still there. I want you to come work here if you do. Um...I'm gonna be at the club at about two so if you wanna talk-about the job or...whatever just...can we talk? Please? Anyway yeah...hopefully see you later. It's Robert by the way. Yeah. Bye."

Aaron couldn't help the laugh before shaking his head and checking the time. He sighed and tapped the phone against his lips before dropping it onto the bed and moving to get dressed.

 

Robert stared at the paper before him; not seeing anything written as he let his mind wander back to the night before. His brain was filled with images of Aaron, touch memory of the man’s fingers on his skin, of his lips pressing kisses and the taste of him left behind after he left. He tapped the pen against the page as the memories replayed over and over; pushing him down onto the sofa and stroking him until he was arching up and crying out.

"Robert?"

He looked over and sat up properly,

"Alright Joe?"

The man smiled and handed him a clipboard,

"Signature please."

Robert cleared his throat and signed his name on the form,

"Everything okay boss?"

Robert handed the clipboard back,

"Fine. Why?"

Joe looked at him,

"Well I was calling you for a while. You were a million miles away."

Robert sighed,

"Oh sorry. I'm tired is all."

"Mrs keeping you up at night?"

Robert gave a half smile,

"Something like that."

Joe laughed and stepped back,

"I'll leave you to it. The delivery is in by the way."

"Thanks."

He watched the man leave and rubbed his face. He stretched his arms out and then his neck and tried to focus on the paperwork in front of him; failing that he stood up straight and turned to get a drink,

"Hi."

He turned around and froze at the sight of Aaron,

"Hi."

He walked over with his hands in his pockets and stood on the other side of the bar,

"You called."

"Yeah...You...you okay?"

Aaron nodded,

"You?"

Robert smiled,

"Yeah I'm okay."

He looked around,

"Let's uh...let’s go into the office."

Aaron nodded and followed him down the hall and back into the room he'd left only hours before. Robert walked in first and leant against the desk as Aaron closed the door; himself leaning against the dark wood. He looked down and waited for Robert to speak.

"You okay?"

Aaron looked at him and swallowed,

"Are you?"

Robert smiled and nodded,

"We did this."

Aaron nodded and looked down at his hands again,

"So. Your call."

Robert cleared his throat and pushed himself from the desk,

"Right. Yes."

He walked to the other side and grabbed a sheet of paper,

"Here's the rota. See if you like the look of it."

He walked over to Aaron and handed him the sheet, Aaron read it and nodded,

"Yeah."

He met Roberts eye,

"Looks good."

Robert glanced at Aaron's lips and smirked,

"S'what I was thinking too."

Aaron smiled slowly and Robert stepped back,

"Can I use the details from before?"

Aaron nodded, heading toward the desk to sit opposite Robert,

"Yeah that's fine. When do you want me?"

Robert looked at him and Aaron smirked,

"To start."

Robert sat down and sighed,

"Uh....Thursday? Ellie is off that night so I'll have space. It's usually not too mental on Thursdays."

Aaron nodded, pulling his phone from his pocket and making a note.

"Okay."

He put the phone away and cleared his throat,

"So...we should probably...talk...about-"

"What happened here?"

Aaron looked at him,

"I won't tell anyone. If you're worried about that."

Robert watched him and looked down,

"I wasn't."

He met his eye again,

"Worried about that."

Aaron nodded,

"I'm gonna guess that it's not the first time then?"

Robert frowned,

"First time?"

Aaron raised his eyebrows,

"With a guy I mean."

Robert sighed and sat back,

"Does that matter?"

Aaron shook his head,

"No. No suppose not."

Aaron cleared his throat,

"I'll see you on Thursday then."

He stood up and stepped away from the desk; Robert began to panic, he hadn't expected him to walk away and he couldn't handle it.

"Aaron?"

He stood up and walked around to lean against the desk again as Aaron stopped and turned around,

"Yeah?"

Robert hesitated and breathed out a laugh,

"This uh..."

He pushed his hand through his hair,

"I don't normally do this."

Aaron shoved his hands into his pockets again,

"Me neither."

Robert swallowed,

"I want you."

Aaron met his eye and frowned,

"You do?"

Robert stepped closer; reaching out to touch his arm. Aaron looked away,

"Aaron?"

He met his eye again and pushed him back gently,

"You're married."

"So?"

Aaron raised his eyebrows,

"So it's not to me."

Robert stepped back and nodded,

"You do regret last night then?"

Aaron frowned,

"I didn't say that did I?"

Robert looked at him,

"So what are you saying?"

Aaron hesitated,

"I'm saying...I'm not an idiot. And I'm not a homewrecker."

Robert frowned and stepped closer,

"Who said you were?"

Aaron looked at him, unable to deny the pull toward the man. He wanted him, he wanted to reach out and touch him, have him again. His voice shook as Robert stepped closer again,

"This is a bad idea."

Robert stopped and raised an eyebrow,

"Not saying no though?"

Aaron groaned, dropping his head back and shaking it,

"You like this with all your employees?"

Robert grabbed Aaron's shirt and pulled him closer,

"Just the ones that move like you do."

Aaron bit his lip, his hands finding Robert's hips,

"Right..."

Robert leant in; unable to wait to have his lips against Aaron's again, only to have Aaron pull back,

"Okay-wait, stop."

Robert stepped back and sighed,

"What?"

Aaron stepped clear,

"One of us needs to think. This isn't right."

Robert stiffened and stepped away,

"Yeah. Yeah no you're right. It's a mistake. Just forget it happened."

He walked back to the desk, not seeing the way Aaron's shoulders slumped,

"Right. So-"

"I'll see you on Thursday. We'll just keep it professional. Nothing else."

Aaron frowned,

"Um...sure. Yeah. See you Thursday."

Robert watched him leave then slumped into the chair. He rubbed his face and picked up his pen; gripping it tightly before throwing it across the room and yelling in annoyance.

 

Robert rested his forearms on the railings and watched as Aaron was shown around the bar. He watched him as he talked to Joe, as he nodded along and laughed with whatever was being said to him, Robert couldn't take his eyes off him; still cursing himself for how it went down in his office. He shifted on his feet and watched Aaron as he unpacked a box of beer bottles. He froze when Aaron turned and looked up to meet his eye, holding his gaze for a few seconds before turning to carry on. Robert pushed himself from the railings and walked back downstairs toward the bar.

"Joe?"

The man turned around and walked over to him,

"Yes boss?"

Robert glanced at Aaron, who was still stocking the fridge and then back to Joe,

"We all good for tonight?"

He nodded,

"All good."

Robert nodded and nodded toward Aaron,

"He alright?"

Joe looked at Aaron,

"Yeah he's fine. Aaron?"

Aaron looked up,

"Yeah?"

Joe gestured to him to come over, Robert shifted again, looking at the ground as the man walked toward them,

"Everything okay?"

Robert cleared his throat,

"Just checking on you. First shift and all that."

Aaron nodded,

"Yeah it's fine."

Robert nodded tightly and turned to Joe again,

"I have some paperwork to do so I'll be in the office."

He glanced at Aaron again then back,

"Don't bother me unless it's an emergency."

Joe nodded and turned to carry on unpacking. Robert met Aaron's eye again and left; not letting himself think until he was safe in his office. He pushed his hands through his hair and leant against the door for a moment before heading to his desk and sitting down heavily. He sat back and took a few breaths.

"Come on Robert."

He pulled his laptop over and tried to get on with work; desperately trying not to think about the man in the other room as he did.

 

Aaron dropped the keys in the bowl and dumped his backpack on the floor. He rubbed his face and headed toward the bedroom; he'd been working at the club for almost two weeks and was exhausted. He collapsed onto the bed and pulled his phone out of his pocket to find a message from Robert telling him his tax number was sorted. He felt a flash of annoyance and wanted to throw the mobile across the room. Robert had barely spoken to him the entire time he was there, he didn't interact with him unless he had to, yet every time Aaron looked up he was watching him. Aaron rubbed his face as he let his mind wander, he still wanted him, was still taken by surprise when he saw him watching him. He knew Robert wanted him as well he was just too stubborn to admit it. Aaron shifted on the bed and closed his eyes as images of Robert danced through his mind. He hated the fact he wanted him so much, hated how he'd wake up in the morning; hard and desperate. He let his mind go back to the night in the office, the way Robert touched him, the way his lips moved across his skin as his hand wrapped around his cock. Aaron arched his hips from the bed and pushed his jeans down his thighs. He chewed his lip and pushed his hand into his boxers as he thought about Robert; imagining him dropping to his knees and taking Aaron in his mouth. He groaned as he stroked himself, squeezing his eyes shut and pretending it was Roberts hand instead. He sped his hand up, the image of Robert taking him, all of him was too much to handle and he gasped as he felt the heat pool in his stomach. He bit his lip and threw his head back as he came to the image of Robert looking up at him from his knees. He collapsed onto the bed and panted for breath before groaning and sitting up slowly. He pulled his jeans off properly and wiped his hands on his shirt. He climbed from the bed and stripped off; throwing his clothes into the basket and grabbed some fresh underwear; not meeting his own reflection in the mirror as he shut off the light and collapsed into bed, pulling the duvet over his head and willing his brain to shut up.

 

"So then the bloody woman just kept on going, and it seems no matter what I do she doesn't understand that this isn't her business."

Robert dragged his attention back to Chrissie and gave a half smile,

"Right."

Chrissie didn't notice his distracted nature and kept talking. Robert took a sip of his drink and stared into space as Chrissie kept talking. His mind kept going back to the same place it had been for two weeks. Back to Aaron. He'd been working at the club almost every night and Robert had tried, he'd stayed away when he could but he couldn't keep his mind from him. It burned inside him, the want coursed through him every moment of every day, almost enough to drive him mad.

"Rob?"

He blinked and looked at Chrissie,

"Mm?"

She huffed in annoyance,

"You're not even listening."

He sighed and put his glass down,

"Sorry. I've just got a lot on my mind."

She watched him for a moment,

"Like what?"

He checked the time,

"Like I'm gonna be late for work."

She frowned,

"Take a night off."

He pulled his jacket on,

"I can't. I run the place; I can't just not turn up."

She picked up her wine,

"It's hardly going to make a difference is it? It's just a club. I'm sure it'll survive."

Robert stopped,

"Why do you have to be like that?"

"Like what?"

He gestured to her,

"Like this. So dismissive of my work."

She laughed,

"You're not saving the world Robert. You're running a nightclub."

He shook his head and she scoffed,

"What? Come on you're not really upset are you?"

He grabbed his keys,

"Forget it."

"Robert?"

He left the house, slamming the door and heading down the path to his car. He sat inside it and gripped the wheel as he tried to focus. He closed his eyes and let out a long breath before starting the car and heading to work.

 

"Four fifty mate."

Aaron took the money and turned to the next customer as Robert walked in,

"Alright boss?"

Robert smiled at the girl and kissed her on the cheek,

"Everything going alright?"

She nodded and passed someone a drink,

"Four ten please."

She sorted the cash and turned to Robert,

"It's going great. As always."

She leant toward him,

"Aaron is a godsend."

Robert fixed a smile to his face and looked up at Aaron who was leaning over the bar and talking to someone. The girl excused herself to serve someone and Robert stepped out of the way, his chest clenching at the sight of Aaron laughing at something the customer was saying. He watched as Aaron leant in to hear what they were saying, frowning when the man got his phone out and passed it to Aaron. He felt sick; the sight of Aaron typing something into the phone and handing it back made his head grow hot.  He couldn't think properly, couldn't stand it, the sight of someone else making a move on him. He walked over to him and gripped his arm; leaning in and hissing into his ear,

"My office. Now."

Aaron frowned,

"You what?"

Robert jerked his head toward the back,

"Now."

Aaron rolled his eyes as Robert turned and left. He finished serving and followed Robert from the bar and down the hall to his office.

 

Robert rubbed his face as Aaron closed the door,

"Everything o-"

"What the hell do you think you're playing at?"

Aaron stared at him in surprise,

"You what?"

Robert pointed at him,

"Don't act stupid. Out there. Your little show for the punters."

Aaron stared at him,

"You've lost me, mate."

Robert glared at him,

"Don't give me that. You do not use my business as a place to find your next lay, do you hear me?"

Aaron folded his arms and stared at him,

"Are you insane?"

Robert stormed over to him,

"DO NOT TURN THIS AROUND ON ME."

Aaron pushed him back,

"What is your problem? Seriously?! Two weeks you've been like this. You were the one who didn't want anything to do with me. I haven't done anything wrong!"

Robert scoffed,

"Oh so you weren't just hitting on someone when you were supposed to be working?"

Aaron frowned,

"The hell are you on about?"

"YOU KNOW."

Aaron stared at him in shock,

"What? That guy at the bar? He wanted a number for a cab firm so I gave it him."

Aaron scoffed,

"Not that's it's any of your business. What I do has nothing to do with you. You're nothing to me remember?"

Robert frowned,

"Um it is to do with me when you're using my place of business to do it."

Aaron's face changed and he laughed,

"Oh my god you're jealous."

Robert put his hands on his hips,

"You what?"

Aaron folded his arms again,

"You're jealous. Thinking I'm gonna go home with someone else. Does it bother you? Thinking of me screwing some other guy?"

"Shut up."

Aaron smirked at him,

"Wow...I really bug you don't I?"

Robert rubbed his face as he turned around,

"I said shut up."

He gripped the desk; squeezing his eyes shut as Aaron laughed,

"Jeez. You need to lighten up mate."

Robert spun around; jabbing a finger at Aaron,

"Do not tell me what to do!"

Aaron smirked, dropping his arms and stepping closer,

"What are you gonna do about it?"

Robert moved quickly; two weeks of tension building up came out in one go as he pushed Aaron back against the wall and kissed him hard, cupping his face and pulling back only to take a breath before kissing him again. Aaron pushed him back with a growl, wiping his mouth and staring at him,

"Aaron-"

"Shut up."

He turned and locked the door then stormed over and pulled Robert in to another kiss; slamming him back into the wall before Robert pushed him back toward the desk. Aaron turned, pushing all the papers from the desk onto the floor before turning back and sitting on the top of it; pulling Robert down into another kiss. They broke away and undid their jeans quickly, pulling them down their thighs before yanking boxers down as well. Robert pulled Aaron up and kissed him; reaching down between them and stroking him before turning and spitting into his hand then taking them both and stroking quickly,

"Fuck...fuck yeah."

Aaron reached down to use his hand as well as they kissed desperately; Robert panting into his mouth as they rocked against each other. Aaron gasped; dropping his head back as he felt himself edging closer, Robert pushed his head into Aaron's neck and groaned; batting Aaron's hand say and stroking them both faster,

"I'm gonna come."

Aaron pulled Robert's head up and kissed him again, moaning into his mouth as he felt his orgasm build up. Robert lurched forward; kissing Aaron hard as he came over their fists. Aaron followed shortly after and groaned; pressing another kiss to Roberts lips before pulling back and gasping for breath. Robert pushed their foreheads together and swallowed hard before pulling away and grabbing some tissues from the box on his desk,

"Here."

Aaron took them and smirked,

"Thanks."

They cleaned themselves up in silence before pulling their jeans up. Aaron chewed his lip and watched Robert for a moment before chuckling to himself,

"What?"

Aaron smoothed his shirt down and shrugged,

"Just thinking...us being professional and nothing else didn't really work."

Robert breathed out a laugh and looked down,

"Yeah guess not."

Aaron looked round at the mess of papers on the floor,

"Shit. Sorry."

He knelt down and scooped them up; Robert knelt down to help,

"It's fine. Don't worry."

They stopped what they were doing and looked at each other for a moment. Robert smirked and leant in; closing the gap between them and kissing him again. Aaron opened his eyes slowly as Robert pulled back and swallowed,

"So what now?"

They stood up, putting the papers on the desk. Robert sighed,

"I don't know. Like you said, is just being professional isn't gonna work."

Aaron nodded,

"You want me to quit?"

Robert frowned,

"No. God no...I-I want you here."

Aaron folded his arms,

"You gonna stop treating me like shit?"

Robert winced and rubbed the back of his neck,

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

Aaron shrugged,

"It's fine. Just...don't do it again."

Robert smiled at him,

"So I'm forgiven?"

Aaron scoffed,

"Didn't say that now did I?"

Robert nodded and looked around before stepping closer,

"Guess I'll have to try again."

Aaron raised his eyebrows,

"Yeah?"

He glanced at Roberts lips,

"Who says I'm gonna let you?"

Robert grinned,

"Just remember whose boss here yeah?"

Aaron laughed,

"You're not serious?"

Robert shrugged and glanced at the door,

"So what do you say? We gonna do this?"

Aaron sighed, torn between wanting as much of Robert as he could get and not wanting to hurt anyone,

"Aaron?"

He looked him up and down and rubbed his nose before looking away. Robert stepped closer and lifted his chin up to make him meet his eye,

"Aaron?"

Aaron blinked and nodded,

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Robert grinned and kissed him again,

"You won't regret it."

Aaron rubbed his arms slowly,

"We'll see about that."

Robert looked at him for a moment and kissed him again. Aaron pulled back slowly,

"I have to get back to work."

Robert nodded and stepped away as Aaron walked to the door,

"I um...can stick around after. If you want?"

Robert grinned,

"Yeah?"

Aaron shrugged,

"Sure."

Robert folded his arms and nodded,

"See you then."

Aaron saluted him,

"Later, boss."

He unlocked the door and slipped out, closing it fully before finally allowing himself to grin widely. He pushed his hands through his hair and let out a long breath before clearing his throat and walking back down the hallway toward the bar.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Aaron's fingers dug into the leather of the sofa as he groaned and sank back down onto Robert's cock,  
"Fuck you feel good."  
Aaron moved his hands to Robert's chest where he gripped his shirt and rocked his hips. Robert reached up; pulling him down to kiss him, his own fingers running through Aaron's hair before moving to grip his hips. He dropped his head back against the sofa and moaned as Aaron sped up. Aaron buried his face into Roberts neck; cupping his head with one hand as the other fisted his own cock while he rode him faster. Robert brought his hand down to smack his arse hard before gripping his thighs; shuddering as he felt himself edging closer to orgasm. He arched his back and groaned as Aaron clenched around him, pulling his head back to crash their lips together as he came over his fist in spurts. Robert whimpered; moving his hips in time with Aaron until throwing his head back and coming with a shout. Aaron collapsed against him; one hand pressed against the wall and his face in Roberts neck again.  
"A-Aaron."  
Aaron pressed a kiss to Roberts neck and climbed off him slowly,  
"Oh...shit. Cramp."  
He rubbed his calf as Robert climbed to his feet; removing the condom and pulling his boxers and jeans up. He walked over to drop the condom in the bin and grabbed some tissues,  
"You alright?"  
Aaron looked up,  
"Ah...yeah, cheers."  
He took the tissues from Robert and cleaned himself up before grabbing his boxers and jeans from the floor and pulling them on,  
"You know...not saying that these last six weeks screwing in your office haven't been fun but...any chance we'll be able to get somewhere with a bit more space sometime? Maybe a bed?"  
Robert looked over at him as he poured a drink,  
"What were you thinking?"  
Aaron shrugged as he pulled his shoes on,  
"Dunno. Hotel?"  
Robert walked over and passed Aaron a glass,  
"Alright."  
Aaron took a sip of the drink and winced at the burn,  
"Yeah?"  
Robert took a drink and sat back on the sofa next to him,  
"Yeah...be nice to have more than half an hour with you before I have to run off. I'll have to see if I can get a full night away without Chrissie noticing. She wants to spend time together. You're lucky you don't have a wife nagging you at home."  
Robert said it with a laugh and nudged Aaron's arm, Aaron didn't reply; stomach twisted at the mention of her name and he looked down at the drink in his hands, jealousy prickling at his skin. Robert drained his glass and sat back, trailing his fingers slowly up Aaron's back. Aaron smirked and looked around at him,  
"You serious? Again?"  
Robert moved closer; pressing a kiss to his shoulder and then his neck,  
"Come on...I haven't seen you in a while. You know you drive me wild."  
Aaron shook him free,  
"You saw me yesterday."  
He stood up and walked over to the desk. Robert watched him in confusion,  
"Aaron?"  
Aaron grabbed his hoodie from the floor and pulled it on; Robert jumped up and walked over, grabbing his arms to stop him,  
"Hey? What did I do?"  
Aaron didn't meet his eye until Robert moved his head; holding his chin and staring into his eyes,  
"Come on. Talk to me."  
Aaron clenched his jaw and looked down at Roberts hand, still gripping his arm,  
"Aaron?"  
"Nothing. Just..."  
He looked at Robert again and shook him free,  
"I have to get to work, I'll see you later."  
"Aaron?"  
Aaron turned at the door,  
"Everything's fine. I'll text you, yeah?"  
He flashed a smile at Robert and zipped up his hoodie before slipping out, leaving Robert in the centre of the room, alone.

Robert checked his phone again only to find no messages from Aaron. He chewed his lip and typed out a message before deleting it and pocketing the phone. He took a breath and walked into the kitchen where Chrissie was waiting; fixing a smile to his face as he poured himself a cup of coffee,  
"There you are!"  
She walked over and kissed his cheek, handing onto his arm as he stirred his drink.  
"What are you doing today?"  
He cleared his throat, carefully trying to remove her grip on him without arousing suspicion.  
"I have some work to do."  
He sat at the table and checked his phone again as Chrissie poured her own coffee,  
"Do you have to? I wanted to spend the day with you. Thought we could go to the shops, maybe get some lunch? What do you think?"  
Robert tapped the phone against his lips, his mind working over why Aaron hadn't text him. He felt Chrissies eyes on him and looked up,  
"I'm sorry, what?"  
She huffed and pushed his arm,  
"What is wrong with you?"  
He sighed and pocketed the phone,  
"Nothing. Nothing."  
He pulled her closer; wrapping his arm around her middle and leaning up to kiss her,  
"Let's do that. Go out, just you and me."  
She smiled and kissed him again,  
"I'll go get ready."  
She tapped his nose,  
"No work talk today."  
He smiled at her; watching as she left the room then slumped into the chair and picked up his coffee, mentally preparing himself for the day ahead.

Aaron looked down at the smashed phone then up at the man behind the counter,  
"Do I have to wait long for a new one?"  
The man typed some details into the computer,  
"We have another model in stock. Your insurance will cover it. Same colour?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"Is it a new number?"  
"Afraid so."  
Aaron huffed in annoyance and rubbed his face,  
"Right...I'll just get it from the stock room. One second."  
Aaron leant against the counter and sighed; picking up his smashed phone and turning it over in his hands. He pocketed it and turned to look at the display of covers on the wall,  
"Mr Dingle?"  
He turned and nodded at the man; walking over to the counter to sort his phone out. He was in the middle of having it set up when someone grabbed him,  
"What're you doing?"  
Aaron turned in surprise then laughed and pushed Adams arm,  
"Easy mate."  
"What did you do?"  
Aaron pulled his phone from his pocket,  
"Smashed it didn't I?"  
Adam rolled his eyes,  
"Idiot."  
Aaron elbowed him and took the bag from the salesman,  
"Cheers mate."  
He left the shop with Adam beside him and headed down the road,  
"So listen mate-"  
"Whatever it is. No."  
Adam hit arm,  
"I haven't even asked you yet."  
Aaron slowed down and stopped,  
"Go on then."  
Adam turned to face him,  
"I have a date. And I wanna show her a good time-"  
"Oh so you're gonna find her a better man then?"  
Adam laughed sarcastically,  
"You really should do stand up. No, I wanna take her out properly for a good night and I was thinking maybe you could hook us up with some VIP tickets for the club?"  
Aaron frowned,  
"What do I look like to you?"  
Adam smirked,  
"Well I would say but there's kids around."  
He pushed his arm,  
"Come on. Please? I'll pay."  
Aaron folded his arms,  
"Yeah. You will. I'm not gonna just toss you a freebie. The boss'll never go for it anyway."  
Adam laughed,  
"Can't you just flutter your eyelids and make him do whatever you want?"  
"Oh like I do with you?"  
Adam gripped his shoulders,  
"Please?"  
Aaron sighed,  
"Yeah. Fine I'll see what I can do."  
Adam grinned,  
"Ah yes! You legend."  
He cupped Aaron's face and kissed his cheek,  
"Gerroff!"  
He pushed Adam away with a laugh and started to walk away,  
"You owe me one."  
Adam caught up to him and threw his arm around his shoulders,  
"If I get lucky I'll buy you a pint."  
"I'm gonna die of thirst then."  
Adam pushed him away as Aaron laughed and headed down the road toward the pub. From across the road Robert watched them; sitting outside a coffee shop with Chrissie as she talked about Lachlan, his skin burning with jealously at the sight of Aaron with another man. He looked down at his coffee and clenched his jaw as he tried to keep his temper.  
"It's a lovely afternoon don't you think?"  
Robert ignored the question; his grip tightening on the mug as his mind started to overwork.  
"Robert?"  
"What now?!"  
Chrissie started slightly; her face setting in annoyance,  
"Don't talk to me like that. What's the matter with you?"  
He stared at her for a moment and shook his head,  
"I'm sorry. I have a lot on my mind."  
She frowned,  
"Well...stop. This is meant to be our day together."  
He rubbed his face,  
"I'm sorry. I have to get on."  
He stood up and dropped the car keys on the table,  
"Where are you going?"  
He leant down and kissed her head,  
"I'll see you later."  
He shoved his hands in his pockets and left her, not caring about the argument that was bound to follow, he just had to get away, had to go somewhere he could think, he had to get Aaron out of his head. He walked until he found a taxi and headed back to the club.

Aaron walked back to the bar with the clipboard and nodded toward Robert,  
"Alright?"  
Robert looked at him for a moment then returned to reading his paperwork. Aaron walked over to him and nudged his arm,  
"Hey? You got your phone on you? I need to give you my new number."  
Robert sighed and stood straight,  
"I have stuff to do. Joe's in charge."  
He pushed past Aaron and stormed off to his office. Aaron watched him for a moment before dropping the clipboard and following him,  
"Robert?"  
He ran to catch up; grabbing his arm and turning him around,  
"Rob-"  
Robert grabbed him and slammed him against the wall,  
"Woah. Jeez what's your problem?"  
Robert let go of him,  
"What's my problem? Oh I don't know, how about you treating me like an idiot?"  
Aaron frowned,  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
"Don't act dumb Aaron. I saw you."  
Aaron stared at him,  
"Robert I have no idea what you're talking about."  
Robert looked him up and down,  
"I can't believe I fell for it."  
He walked away and Aaron rubbed his face,  
"No."  
He followed Robert again,  
"Oi!"  
Robert turned around,  
"Just do one Aaron."  
"What? You firing me?"  
Robert opened his office door and walked inside. Aaron followed quickly,  
"What the hell is your problem?"  
Robert scoffed,  
"My problem?"  
Aaron frowned again,  
"You know what? Forget it."  
He turned to leave and Robert huffed,  
"That's it run back to your boyfriend."  
Aaron stopped and looked around,  
"My boyfriend? What...the hell are you on about?"  
Robert glared at him,  
"Don't act dumb alright? You make a whole scene about how I jump to conclusions when you're a liar."  
Aaron stared in shock,  
"I'm a liar? You're the one screwing another man in your office then running home to your precious wife."  
Robert jabbed a finger at him,  
"You leave her out of this."  
Aaron looked him up and down and scoffed,  
"Whatever. When you decide to grow up come and find me."  
He turned to leave again then stopped and turned around,  
"You know what? Even if I was seeing someone else, you have absolutely no right to go off on one. You have no right to act like a jealous child. I'm not yours and I'm not the one that's cheating. You are. I have never lied to you."  
Robert clenched his fists as Aaron scoffed,  
"You're a joke. I'm done."  
He left the office; slamming the door behind him. Robert stood in shock before turning and gripping the desk. He clenched his jaw but couldn't keep the anger down; he yelled in frustration; grabbing his laptop and throwing it against the wall where it smashed into pieces. He yelled again as he grabbed random items from the desk and threw them as well before turning and punching the wall with a shout. He turned and slid down until he was sitting on the floor; knees to his chest and hands in his hair. He squeezed his eyes shut and slammed his head back into the brick,  
"FUCK."  
He gasped as the tears came; pushing the heels of his hands into his eyes as he tried to calm down.

Robert poured another whiskey and drank it down it one. He winced slightly at the burn and grabbed the bottle again,  
"Don't you wanna slow down?"  
He looked up at Joe and smirked,  
"Why would I wanna do that?"  
Joe watched him a moment and shook his head,  
"Trouble at home?"  
Robert downed another glass,  
"Trouble everywhere."  
They turned as the door opened,  
"You guys open?"  
Robert sat up straight at the sight of the man; recognising him immediately as the man that was with Aaron,  
"What do you want?"  
Adam glanced from Robert to Joe and rubbed his neck,  
"Aaron Dingle got some tickets for me?"  
Joe smiled,  
"Oh yeah! He alright?"  
Adam shrugged,  
"Yeah he's fine."  
Joe searched under the till until he found the tickets,  
"Two VIP tickets."  
Adam took them with a smile,  
"Cheers."  
Joe nodded at him as Adam took one more look at Robert who was glaring at him,  
"Okay...see you later."  
He pocketed the tickets and left, Robert sneered and took another drink,  
"Aaron could do better."  
Joe frowned,  
"You what?"  
Robert jerked his head toward the door,  
"S'Aaron's boyfriend. Little...runt."  
Joe looked from Robert to the door,  
"That's not his boyfriend."  
Robert frowned,  
"What?"  
Joe leant on the counter,  
"Aaron got the tickets a couple days ago. That's his best mate, he's dating some lass and wants to show her a good time so Aaron hooked them up with VIP tickets."  
Robert felt sick. He looked at Joe,  
"He got them tickets?"  
Joe nodded,  
"Yup. Wouldn't even take a discount."  
Robert sat back in the chair,  
"Shit."  
"What?"  
Robert rubbed his face,  
"You ever realise you made a huge mistake?"  
Joe smirked,  
"Feeling that whiskey now eh?"  
Robert drained his glass,  
"If you'll excuse me. I got some apologising to do."  
Joe watched him as he walked toward the office,  
"Might I suggest a coffee first?"  
Robert turned around and saluted him with two fingers,  
"Excellent idea. Knew I hired you for a reason."  
Joe laughed as Robert turned, walking back to the office and collapsing onto the sofa. He dug his phone from his pocket and searched for Aaron's number before remembering he didn't have the new one. He groaned in annoyance and got up, heading to the desk where he opened a drawer and searched for the paperwork with Aaron's details. He rubbed his face again and tried to focus on the page in front of him as he searched for the address. He grabbed a post it note and wrote it down before grabbing his jacket and heading out.

He stepped back from the door and looked up at the windows,  
"Aaron?"  
He stepped back again; cupping his hands around his mouth and shouting again,  
"Aaron?! Aaron come on!"  
He sighed and rubbed his face,  
"Aaron can you just answer me?"  
He huffed and stormed over to the door; banging his fist against it again,  
"Aaron!"  
"What are you doing?"  
He jumped and turned around to see Aaron standing at the end of the path. Robert glanced at the house then back to him and cleared his throat,  
"You're uh...hi."  
Aaron hitched his bag up his shoulder and nodded toward the house,  
"You yelling at an empty house?"  
Robert snorted,  
"Yeah I guess I was."  
Aaron frowned at him,  
"Are you drunk?"  
Robert shook his head,  
"No I had a coffee."  
Aaron raised his eyebrows,  
"You done now? Cos I'm tired."  
Robert jerked his head toward the house again,  
"I uh...I thought you were ignoring me."  
Aaron flicked his eyes over Robert,  
"I am ignoring you. Move."  
He pushed past him and got his keys out,  
"Aaron I just wanna talk. Please."  
He grabbed his arm and Aaron shook himself free,  
"You don't get it do you? I don't wanna talk to you. Just go...sober up."  
Robert shook his head,  
"Aaron I'm sorry."  
Aaron huffed and turned around to face him,  
"Yeah?"  
He shrugged,  
"And?"  
"And I'm an idiot and I'm wrong and just...Aaron I'm sorry."  
Aaron looked down for a moment then back to his face,  
"Anything else?"  
Robert opened his mouth then closed it again and Aaron turned around; opening the door and walking inside,  
"Aaron I can't lose you. Please don't let this be over."  
Aaron looked at him for a moment,  
"You're pathetic, you know that?"  
Robert swallowed,  
"Probably."  
Aaron sighed and rubbed his face,  
"Better come in before the neighbours press charges."  
Robert stepped closer,  
"Yeah?"  
Aaron sighed,  
"Look either come in or go I don't really care."  
He walked into the house; dumping his bag on the floor and heading to the kitchen. Robert followed slowly. Closing the door and looking around at the hallway before heading to the kitchen. Aaron was leaning against the counter with his arms folded,  
"S-so this is your place?"  
Aaron didn't answer and Robert glanced around,  
"Feel like I should check you're not gonna kill me."  
He said it with a smirk but Aaron only frowned,  
"What do you want Robert?"  
Robert sighed,  
"I've been going out my mind...these last few days...not seeing you-not talking to you. Aaron...I'm sorry."  
Aaron looked away and Robert took a breath,  
"He's not your boyfriend...I know that. And I know I had no right to even care...You were right...before...I was jealous. I was jealous and-and pathetic and weak and...I'm sorry."  
Aaron sighed,  
"How'd you find out?"  
"He came in. To get the tickets."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Right. And you asked him did you? Asked him if he was my boyfriend?"  
Robert shook his head,  
"No uh...Joe told me."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"I'm not a liar."  
"I know."  
Aaron shifted on his feet,  
"You hurt me. Treating me like shit. I'm not gonna stick around for that."  
Robert stepped closer,  
"I hate myself for that. I really do."  
Aaron chewed his lip and Robert moved closer still,  
"Please give me another chance."  
Aaron scoffed and shook his head,  
"Another few weeks then you flip out again?"  
"No I won't. I won't Aaron I promise."  
Aaron looked down again, he could feel his resolve breaking, he wanted to agree, wanted to have Robert closer, have him kissing him. He hated himself for it.  
"What can I do?"  
Aaron sighed,  
"You could try talking to me. Actually talking."  
Robert nodded,  
"I will. I'll do that."  
He moved closer and twisted his hands together,  
"I know...I know it's not ideal. But what we have...it's all I can give right now. But I promise you...I'll not hurt you again. I'll make you happy."  
Aaron chewed his lip again,  
"You need to make time for us. Not just half an hour on your desk."  
Robert raised his eyebrows,  
"Is that you giving me another shot?"  
Aaron sighed,  
"One more chance. I mean it. I'm not doing this over and over. You treat me like that one more time and we're history. Understood?"  
Robert nodded,  
"Understood. Totally understood. I promise you."  
He surged forward; cupping Aaron's face and kissing him. He pulled away slowly and looked at the man for a moment before leaning in and kissing him again.

"You're right you know...we don't talk enough."  
Aaron looked over at Robert,  
"So you wanna talk now?"  
Robert shifted on the sofa,  
"Yeah."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Go on then."  
He nudged his arm,  
"Talk."  
Robert looked at him for a long moment then looked over at the clock. Aaron followed his eye and scoffed,  
"Unbelievable."  
Robert looked at him and grabbed his arm as he tried to get up,  
"Don't-"  
"You're already watching the clock! There's no point."  
Robert jumped to his feet and pulled Aaron in to kiss him again,  
"I want this. I want to talk to you for hours...I want to know everything that goes on in that head of yours."  
Aaron frowned; gripping Robert's shirt,  
"So why are you looking at the clock?"  
Robert sighed,  
"You know why."  
Aaron looked away only to have Robert tilt his head back to look at him,  
"Make yourself available Friday night."  
Aaron sighed,  
"Why?"  
Robert stroked his cheek,  
"I'm booking us that hotel."  
Aaron arched an eyebrow,  
"Really?"  
Robert kissed him quickly and stepped back,  
"I'll give you the details when you come in to work tomorrow."  
Aaron frowned,  
"I don't work there anymore."  
Robert grabbed his jacket and headed toward the door,  
"Be there at 4."  
Aaron watched him leave then shook his head and looked around,  
"Unbelievable."  
He laughed to himself and collapsed back on to the sofa and chewed his lip as he tried to clear his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Discussions of death and suicide in this chapter. Nothing that hasn't happened in canon.

Aaron leant over the bar and frowned,  
"What are you doing?"  
Robert jumped; whacking his head on the wood,  
"Ah shit!"  
Aaron snorted with laughter; throwing his head back and laughing loudly as Robert sat on the floor rubbing his head. He grabbed the cloth he had on the floor and threw it at him,  
"Shut up!"  
He climbed to his feet; still rubbing his head,  
"God that hurt."  
Aaron wiped his eyes,  
"I'm sorry, you okay?"  
Robert glared at him and punched his arm,  
"Arsehole. What do you want?"  
Aaron grinned at him,  
"You wanted me here at four. It's four. Now answer the question- what were you doing?"  
Robert pressed his hand to his head and checked it,  
"The pipe was blocked I was sorting out."  
Aaron frowned again,  
"You know you can hire someone to do that."  
"Why waste money?"  
Aaron smiled,  
"Why get a concussion?"  
Robert glared at him,  
"You were the one that did that."  
Aaron laughed again,  
"Awww diddums."  
"Shut up."  
Aaron laughed again as he climbed onto a stool,  
"So what did you want me in so early for?"  
Robert knelt down to finish tightening the pipe,  
"Well...”  
He grunted as he tightened it then stood up; reaching for the cloth he threw at Aaron and wiping his hands,  
"I have to fill in some paperwork for you. I've put it down as you having a couple of sick days so you'll still get paid."  
Aaron smiled at him,  
"Oh right...cheers."  
Robert leant on the bar and trailed his fingers over Aaron's arm,  
"You want a drink?"  
"I'm working later...better not."  
Robert glanced around then leant closer,  
"Do you uh...wanna go to the office?"  
Aaron looked down at Roberts fingers on his skin then met his eye,  
"Why? What do you have planned?"  
Robert flicked his eyes to Aaron's lips and smirked,  
"Seeing as how head seems to be the theme of today..."  
He met Aaron's eye and smiled,  
"Of course if you're not interested..."  
He stood up straight; only to have Aaron grab his arm,  
"Didn't say that did I?"  
Robert nodded toward the back,  
"Come on."  
Aaron followed him; waiting until the office door was closed to turn and slam Robert up against the wood and kiss him. Robert laughed into the kiss and pulled back slightly,  
"Someone's eager."  
Aaron pressed his hands against the wood; boxing Robert in,  
"You have no idea. Get your kit off."  
Robert laughed and kissed him again; grabbing his shirt and walking him back toward the desk,  
"I have a better idea."  
"Oh yeah?"  
Robert nodded; kissing him gently as his hands found Aaron's jeans,  
"Yeah. Think unsexy thoughts. I don't want this over too quickly."  
Aaron snorted and laughed; stopping only when Robert dropped to his knees and unbuttoned his jeans; pulling them down his thighs and looking up at him with a smirk as he pulled his boxers down enough to free his cock,  
"Rob-oh...oh god."  
Aaron tangled one hand in Robert's hair; the other gripped the edge of the desk as Robert gripped his hips and swallowed him down. Aaron dropped his head back and closed his eyes; moans slipping from his lips as Robert sucked and licked him,  
"R-Rob."  
Robert pulled off him slowly and looked up; meeting Aaron's eye with a smirk before taking the head of Aaron's cock in between his lips and running his tongue over the slit. Aaron groaned; tightening his grip in Roberts hair and spreading his legs. Robert took the opportunity to run his tongue down to the base of Aaron's cock then back up to swallow him down again; he moved a hand to massage Aaron's balls as he sucked him. Aaron groaned; moving both hands to Roberts hair,  
"R-Rob the unsexy thoughts aren't working..."  
Robert hummed around him; moving his hands back to grip Aaron's hips as the man’s knees buckled and he grabbed the desk again; he pulled off and looked up,  
"You okay?"  
Aaron grabbed Roberts head again,  
"Oh god-don't you dare stop."  
Robert grinned; shifting on his knees and picking up his pace as he sucked and swallowed until Aaron was gasping for breath and pushing his face into the crook of his arm as he came down Roberts throat. He shuddered as Robert sucked him through it. Aaron pushed him away as he whimpered,  
"Stop. Stop."  
Robert sat back on his heels and wiped his mouth,  
"Good?"  
Aaron chuckled as he shakily pulled his shorts and jeans back up,  
"Your turn."  
Robert stood up and pressed Aaron against the desk; leaning in until their lips almost touched,  
"Hold that thought."  
He stepped away; walking around the desk and picking up a sheet of paper,  
"Here."  
Aaron took it and frowned,  
"What's this?"  
Robert sat down on the chair,  
"It's a booking. For a hotel."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Nice place."  
Robert sat back,  
"Nice company."  
Aaron smirked and read the sheet again,  
"Oh wait...Friday?"  
He looked at Robert,  
"I don't think I can."  
Roberts face fell,  
"Oh?"  
Aaron sucked in a breath and walked over to him,  
"Yeah...I just don't know if my boss'll let me have it off."  
Robert looked at him, a smile slowly appearing on his face,  
"Oh yeah?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"Mmhmm."  
He leant down; blocking Robert in with an arm on each side of the chair.  
"He's a real slave driver. Keeps me up all hours doing everything he wants."  
Robert met his eyes then glanced down at his lips,  
"Sounds like a nightmare."  
Aaron smirked,  
"You have no idea."  
Robert swallowed,  
"You gonna convince him to let you go?"  
Aaron leant in,  
"I reckon I'll blow him away with my charm."  
Robert looked from his eyes to his lips again,  
"Oh yeah?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"He won't know what hit him."  
He brushed their lips together briefly then dropped to his knees between Roberts legs; pushing his hands up his thighs and across to unzip his trousers.  
"Th-this how you convince other people?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Wouldn't you like to know?"  
He flashed him a grin as Robert lifted his hips to pull his trousers down; his head dropping back in a moan as Aaron finally took him in his mouth.

"Meet me at about three?"  
Aaron smiled,  
"That early huh?"  
"What can I say? I like to have my money's worth."  
Aaron frowned and Robert laughed,  
"I meant for the room there by the way not you."  
Aaron chuckled,  
"Fair enough then."  
They fell silent until Robert sighed,  
"Wish you were here."  
"That's soppy."  
Robert smiled,  
"I'm serious."  
Aaron bit his lip,  
"I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Yeah....alright go on. Go to sleep."  
Aaron shifted in the bed,  
"Yes boss. See you tomorrow."  
"Night."  
Aaron smiled again,  
"Night."  
He hung up the phone and groaned as he fell back into the pillows; his mind working overtime. He rubbed his forehead and let out a long breath before rolling over and closing his eyes.

Robert hung up the phone and tapped it against his lips. He couldn't help the smile to himself as he thought about sharing the bed with Aaron; he pictured him in his boxers, tangled in the sheets and waiting for Robert to slide in beside him. He closed his eyes as he let the image wash over him before opening them slowly. He pocketed his phone and stood up from the stool; walking over to the fridge and pulling a bottle of beer from inside; he opened it and headed to the front room. Chrissie was fast asleep upstairs and he didn't have the energy to make conversation if she were to wake. He took a gulp of beer and sat on the sofa; sighing heavily as he tried to relax. His mind wandered back to Aaron; they'd met in the office before Robert locked up and he went home. Aaron had pressed him against the door and kissed him, his warm hands cupping his face as he smiled against his lips,  
"You looked so good out there tonight. I love watching you work."  
Robert gripped him close and turned them both; cupping the back of Aaron's head and deepening the kiss,  
"Tomorrow can't get here fast enough. God I can't wait to have you all night."  
He pushed Aaron down onto the sofa and straddled his lap,  
"I'm gonna make you come in ways you can't even imagine."  
Aaron grinned and pulled him down,  
"That a promise or a threat?"  
Robert smirked,  
"What do you think?"  
The creak on the stairs took Robert from his daydream. He sat up straight and gulped down the beer as the door opened and Chrissie walked in,  
"You're home late."  
He fixed a smile to his face,  
"Yeah I had some stuff to do."  
She walked over and sat on the arm of the sofa; pushing her hand through his hair,  
"Poor baby. You need a break. Let's go away this weekend."  
Robert cleared his throat and stood up,  
"I can't this weekend."  
Chrissie frowned,  
"Why not? And don't tell me you need to be at the club because the place can survive a couple of nights. It won't fall apart."  
Robert turned toward the window and sucked down the beer before turning back,  
"No I uh...I have a meeting with some rep from a drink company. Taking me on a night out. I'll be gone tomorrow; I'll come back Saturday night."  
Chrissie's shoulders slumped,  
"Well that sucks. I wanted to spend some time with you."  
She walked over to him,  
"You're always at the club."  
"It's my business."  
She smirked and moved closer, pushing her hand up his chest,  
"And making my husband feel good is mine."  
He swallowed,  
"Chrissie it's late."  
"Shhhh."  
She took the bottle from his hand and placed it on the side before taking his hand,  
"It's time for bed."  
Robert nodded; letting her lead him from the room and upstairs to bed.

Robert gripped the edge of the sink and stared at his reflection. The memories of the night before flashing through his mind; of Chrissie kissing him, her soft curves under his fingers as he kissed her neck before climbing to his knees and staring down at her.  
"What do you want?"  
He swallowed, unable to say what he really wanted in that moment and instead he grabbed her hips and told her to roll over. He'd shuddered as he pushed in, the heat of her not quite right, not tight enough, not firm enough.  
He shook his head and moved to turn the shower on, waiting a moment before pulling his shirt off and throwing it to the floor. He pulled his boxers off and stepped under the stream of hot water; pushing his hands through his hair then bracing his arms against the tiles. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to clear his mind,  
"Was she better than me?"  
Aaron's voice was in his ear and he let out a laugh,  
"Worried?"  
He could swear he felt the hands on his hips,  
"Did you think of me? When you were fucking her?"  
Robert swallowed again,  
"Yeah. Yeah I did."  
He moved his hand down and gripped himself, stroking slowly,  
"Did you want to be inside me?"  
Robert nodded; stroking his cock to hardness,  
"Bet you wanted me to ride you didn't you? Is that what you imagined when you were in her?"  
Robert nodded; moving out of the way of the water and leaning against the cool tile as he stroked himself,  
"Tell me what you want."  
Robert moved his free hand across his body; pinching his nipple as he stroked himself faster,  
"Y-you. I want you."  
He bit his lip and arched his back as he felt the heat in his stomach; his mind filled with nothing but images of Aaron as he breathed heavily,  
"Fuck me."  
The sound of Aaron's voice in his ear sent him over the edge and he came in thick spurts over his fist again and again until he was shaking. He dropped his spent cock and slumped against the wall; catching his breath for a minute then returning to the water and washing himself quickly. He climbed from the shower and stood before the mirror again, he met his own eye quickly then looked away and grabbed his towel; wrapping it around his waist and heading back to the bedroom to change.

Aaron opened the door and took a breath before stepping inside,  
"Finally. You alright?"  
The sight of Robert on the bed calmed him immediately and he smiled,  
"Yeah sorry I'm a bit late. Traffic."  
He dumped his bag on a chair and looked around,  
"Nice place."  
Robert smirked,  
"You sound surprised."  
Aaron shrugged as he looked into the bathroom then walked toward the window,  
"Wasn't expecting it to be so nice is all."  
Robert grinned,  
"I was hardly gonna get a Travelodge room for our first night away was I?"  
Aaron turned to face,  
"Uh I'll have no words said against Travelodge thank you very much. I've had many a good night in them."  
Robert laughed,  
"Oh yeah?"  
Aaron walked toward the bed,  
"Yeah...excellent service."  
Robert grinned and climbed to his knees; making his way to the edge of the bed and pushing his hands up Aaron's chest, dipping his fingers into the collar of his shirt then moving his hand up and cupping his neck,  
"Hi."  
Aaron rested his hands on Roberts hips and smiled,  
"Hi."  
Robert pulled him in; smiling again briefly before closing the gap and kissing him.

The laughter from outside pulled them apart and they watched the window for a moment until Aaron spoke,  
"Sounds like they're having a good time."  
Robert propped his head up and looked over before smirking,  
"Wanna join them?"  
Aaron looked at Robert,  
"No way."  
Robert looked down at him,  
"You okay?"  
Aaron stretched his legs and yawned,  
"Mm."  
Robert smiled, his free hand tracing patterns on Aaron's bare chest as Aaron's own fingers ran up and down Roberts thigh slowly.  
"You alright?"  
Robert nodded,  
"Feeling..."  
"Fucked out?"  
He grinned,  
"That's one way of putting it."  
Aaron shifted on the bed, kicking the sheets away slightly and folding his arm under his head,  
"So...you wanted to talk?"  
"I did?"  
Aaron glanced at his lips,  
"S'what you said just before you went for round two."  
Robert grinned at him,  
"Oh yeah. Got distracted."  
Aaron shifted again,  
"Go on then. Talk."  
Robert looked over at the window and let out a breath,  
"Okay...favourite colour."  
"Wow you're good at this."  
Robert pinched Aaron's nipple, making him laugh,  
"Ah get off!"  
Robert twisted it as Aaron tried to slap him away,  
"Black! My favourite colour is black."  
Robert let go of him,  
"Oh damn."  
"What?"  
Robert sighed,  
"I was hoping you'd say blonde."  
Aaron looked at him for a moment then pushed him flat on his back,  
"You're an idiot."  
Robert laughed as Aaron blocked him in the space with an arm on either side of him,  
"You ask the questions then."  
Aaron sighed; moving his leg so it was slung across Robert and propping his head up on his hand as he rested on his elbow,  
"Siblings?"  
Robert shifted running his fingers over Aaron's thigh,  
"Few half siblings out there somewhere. Don’t really see them. Ever. Then a sister and a brother. You?"  
Aaron pushed his hand up Roberts chest to cup his neck,  
"Little sister."  
Robert nodded,  
"You should bring her to the club sometime."  
Aaron smirked,  
"She's 15 so..."  
"Oh then no. Don't."  
Aaron laughed and dropped down to fold his arm under his head and watch Robert,  
"Your folks still around?"  
Robert hesitated a moment,  
"My uh...no they're mostly gone...or actually...all gone."  
Aaron frowned,  
"All?"  
Robert cleared his throat,  
"My mum-my biological mum passed away when I was a baby...then the woman that raised me, mum, she died when I was a teenager...my dad went a few years ago. My step mum is still around."  
Aaron caressed his cheek,  
"I'm sorry."  
Robert smiled,  
"It's fine."  
He sighed slightly,  
"What about yours?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"My mums alive and well. Me dads dead though."  
"I'm sorry."  
Aaron scoffed,  
"Don't be. Man was an arsehole."  
Robert smiled,  
"Check us out with our dysfunctional families."  
Aaron looked at him; rolling over to straddle him,  
"Must be why we fit so well eh?"  
Robert pushed his hands up Aaron's thighs,  
"We do huh?"  
Aaron leant down; cupping his face and kissing him gently,  
"Like a glove."  
He grinned as Robert burst out laughing before they both repeated it in unison,  
"Like a glove!"  
Aaron kissed him again; cupping his face and falling into a rhythm as Robert moved his hands to squeeze and massage his arse,  
"So...what else?"  
Robert chewed his lip for a moment,  
"What did you wanna be when you grew up?"  
Aaron's face changed and he looked away before climbing from the bed,  
"Aaron?"  
He headed over to the fridge and reached in to grab a beer,  
"You want one?"  
Robert frowned and he climbed from the bed,  
"I wanna know what just happened?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Nothing I just don't wanna talk about it."  
Robert sat on the edge of the bed,  
"Are you okay?"  
Aaron sucked down the beer,  
"Fine."  
Robert raised his eyebrows,  
"Okay...we'll talk about something else."  
Aaron cleared his throat and took another gulp of beer,  
"Sorry I uh...I've never...I don't talk about-"  
"I wanted to be a fireman."  
Aaron frowned at Robert,  
"Um...okay?"  
Robert looked at the wall,  
"I wanted to be the big guy running into fires and saving people. I wanted to do it for as long as I can remember."  
He shrugged,  
"I used to have the uh...I had a toy fire engine and my mum got me an outfit when I was five."  
He chuckled as he said it then shook his head and looked away,  
"My mum...when she died..."  
He rubbed his face,  
"She was trapped in a barn- we lived on a farm you see and it uh..."  
He cleared his throat, not looking up as Aaron sat beside him,  
"It caught fire. She couldn't-"  
He exhaled sharply,  
"I watched it burn to the ground and she was in there. I couldn't...I couldn't do anything."  
He rubbed his nose before finally looking at Aaron,  
"Never told anyone this."  
Aaron reached over and took his hand,  
"I'm sorry."  
Robert looked at him,  
"Don't tell anyone."  
Aaron clicked his tongue,  
"Like I would."  
Robert nodded,  
"You don't need to talk about your childhood or...whatever's bothering you if you don't wanna. I'm not gonna make you I just want you know that...that if you ever do wanna talk about something. You can trust me."  
Aaron leant over and kissed his shoulder,  
"Thanks."  
Robert kissed his head and smiled,  
"We need to cheer up."  
Aaron laughed and sat up straight,  
"Uhhh....favourite movies? And don't just say Die Hard because you do not seem like a Die Hard man."  
Robert looked at him for a long moment before dropping Aaron's hand to reach out and push through the man’s hair; cupping the side of his head and smiling gently,  
"I like you Aaron."  
Aaron gave a small smile,  
"I like you too."  
Robert pulled him in,  
"Die Hard is a hell of a movie though."  
Aaron laughed and kissed him again, pulling him in closer before standing up and walking back to the fridge to grab another beer.

"You know they really should let us order takeaway to the hotel."  
Aaron smirked and took another gulp of beer as Robert tidied away the room service plates,  
"It wasn't bad."  
Robert looked at him,  
"I think I need to take you out to some better restaurants."  
Aaron nodded slowly as Robert grabbed his beer and climbed back onto the bed; he stretched his legs out and sat up opposite him. Aaron watched him for a moment then took a drink before shifting into a more comfortable position,  
"Robert?"  
"Yeah?"  
Aaron took a breath,  
"It was the army."  
Robert frowned,  
"What was?"  
Aaron met his eye,  
"What I wanted to do. It was the army."  
Robert watched him for a moment,  
"Soldier?"  
Aaron shook his head; he stared at the bottle in his hands, picking at the label as he worked up his courage,  
"Engineer. Wanted to build the things that saved people. Wanted to uh...be a hero."  
Robert watched him,  
"So...why didn't you?"  
Aaron closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and focusing on the bottle again,  
"I didn't pass the tests."  
Robert frowned,  
"Tests? What like...physicals?"  
Aaron looked away and Robert touched his leg,  
"You don't have to tell me anything."  
He looked at Robert,  
"Can I trust you?"  
"Of course."  
Aaron swallowed and nodded,  
"I failed the psychological exam because they checked my medical reports. And in them..."  
He let out a breath and cleared his throat before climbing from the bed and walking across the room. Robert swung his legs round and sat on the edge of the bed,  
"I was messed up when I was eighteen. I had just kinda...realised I was gay and I couldn't hack it. Couldn't deal with it."  
"Aaron it's okay."  
Aaron didn't answer him, he carried on pacing,  
"I hit a low and I just..."  
He rubbed his face,  
"I locked myself in the garage...I got in a car...and I started the engine."  
Robert frowned for a moment until the words sank in. He jumped to his feet and walked over to Aaron,  
"Hey?"  
He grabbed Aaron's arm,  
"Hey come here."  
He pulled him in; wrapping his arms around him and holding him,  
"You're okay."  
Aaron gripped him tightly; burying his face into the man’s neck and closing his eyes as he focused on the feel of Robert's arms around him.

Robert watched the man as he slept beside him. They'd talked for another two hours after Aaron told him about the attempt. He'd opened up to him about everything, told him things he'd not even shared with Chrissie, eventually Aaron pulled him down to kiss him and they made love again. Aaron fell asleep soon after but Robert stayed awake; watching over him as he slept. He reached out and placed a hand over his heart, feeling the steady beat under his palm sent a rush of affection for the man through him and before he could think about it he was resting his head in that spot and wrapping his arm around his middle. He closed his eyes and tried to pretend the urge to say the words that were screaming in his mind weren't really there.


	5. Chapter 5

The sunlight poured in through the window; warming his skin. He blinked his eyes open and looked over at the space where Aaron was only to find it empty. He sat up quickly and smiled in relief as he saw the man across the room making a cup of coffee. He watched him for a moment then rubbed his eyes,  
"Thought you'd ditched me."  
Aaron looked around and smiled,  
"Thought you'd sleep the whole day."  
Robert chuckled and shifted on the bed,  
"What can I say? You knocked me out last night."  
Aaron smiled,  
"Coffee?"  
Robert yawned and grabbed his phone,  
"Yeah, cheers."  
He blinked a few times at the light of the screen,  
"It's early. You pure caffeine or something?"  
Aaron chuckled as he fixed another mug,  
"I usually go to the gym in the morning I'm used to being up early. You don't get up early?"  
Robert yawned again; taking the mug from Aaron,  
"Cheers. I don't do early mornings."  
Aaron laughed and sat on the edge of the bed,  
"Night man then."  
Robert shrugged and took a sip of coffee,  
"Mm yeah. I run a nightclub remember."  
Aaron smiled and fell into silence as he drank his coffee. Robert put his mug down and moved over to him,  
"So...you got much planned today?"  
Aaron looked at him and shook his head,  
"Nope. Working later right?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"I guess."  
He leant in and kissed him gently,  
"Morning."  
Aaron pulled him back in,  
"Good morning."  
He smiled and kissed him again, letting himself fall into the rhythm of the kisses before remembering he had a mug in his hand,  
"Mm wait."  
He pulled away and climbed from the bed; walking over to the table and putting it down. He moved to turn around only to find Roberts arms around his middle and his lips on his neck,  
"What time is checkout?"  
Robert reached to undo the dressing down; pushing it from Aaron's shoulders to the floor then kissing his bare skin,  
"Got us a late one."  
Aaron leant back into the touch until his back was flush with Roberts chest. He could feel the man’s thickening cock against his arse and smirked; turning his head enough to brush his nose against Roberts ear as the man continued pressing kisses to his shoulder and neck. He pushed his hips back and tangled his fingers into Robert's hair,  
"Idea of a late check out excite you does it?"  
Robert chuckled against his skin and pushed a hand down Aaron's body to wrap loosely around his cock,  
"You excite me. Waking up with you excites me."  
He ran his tongue along the curve of Aaron's ear; pressing a small kiss to his lobe,  
"Having you in that shower excites me."  
Aaron's eyes fluttered shut as Robert began to stroke him,  
"You wanna fuck me again before we leave?"  
Robert nodded and kissed his neck, his free hand moving up Aaron's body to his chest where he moved his thumb in small circles over his nipple,  
"I wanna make sure you leave here feeling me still inside."  
Aaron groaned; reaching behind himself to grip Roberts hip,  
"Do it."  
Robert turned Aaron's head and kissed him, whining as Aaron pushed his hand away only to wrap his arms around Aaron's neck when he turned around to face him and pulled him close,  
"You mentioned a shower?"  
Robert grinned; moving his hands to cup Aaron's face, stroking his cheeks gently with his thumbs,  
"Mmhmm...first though..."  
He leant in close until their lips almost brushed,  
"What?"  
He tilted his head to the side and moved his hands down Aaron's sides to his arse,  
"First..."  
Aaron gripped his arms and Robert smirked,  
"I gotta piss."  
He slapped Aaron's arse and walked toward the bathroom,  
"Charming."  
Robert laughed loudly as he headed into the bathroom, he turned around quickly,  
"Room service! Choose some breakfast."  
Aaron shook his head and chuckled to himself as Robert went to the toilet,  
"Who says I want breakfast?"  
Robert raised his voice from the bathroom; not bothered about Aaron hearing him pee,  
"What kind of man would I be if I let you leave here without a good meal inside you?"  
Aaron rolled his eyes,  
"What kind indeed."  
Robert flushed the toilet and washed his hands,  
"You coming in or what?"  
"I thought you wanted breakfast?"  
Robert turned the shower on then walked to the doorway; leaning against the wood and folding his arms,  
"Change of plans. First I eat you. Then we eat breakfast."  
Aaron dropped the menu on the table,  
"That's not as sexy as I think you think it is."  
Robert grinned and lifted his hands,  
"It's up to you. I'll just be in here...naked...and alone."  
Aaron laughed and walked over to him,  
"Stop wasting water. Get in the shower."  
Robert kissed his lips quickly,  
"Aye aye Captain."  
Aaron couldn't help but roll his eyes before following him, closing the bathroom door behind him as he did.

Aaron watched as Robert packed his clothes into the bag. His eyes following him for a minute before he rubbed his face and stood up from the bed,  
"Robert?"  
"Mmhmm?"  
Aaron cleared his throat,  
"What I told you yesterday..."  
Robert stopped what he was doing and looked at him,  
"What about it?"  
Aaron pulled his sleeves over his hands and shrugged slightly,  
"I've never told anyone about that. Ever. I just...promise me you won't tell anyone:"  
Robert walked over to him; pulling him in by his hoodie and wrapping his arms around his waist,  
"I'm not gonna say a word. Okay? You can trust me Aaron."  
Aaron bit his lip; meeting Robert's eye and nodding,  
"I hope so."  
Robert moved his hands to cup his face,  
"You can trust me. I'd never hurt you."  
"Don't make promises you can't keep."  
Robert looked at the man; shifting on his feet then pushing his fingers up and through Aaron's hair. Aaron leant into the touch and Robert felt a wave of affection roll over him and he smiled, moving his hand to cup Aaron's face again, stroking his cheeks gently with his thumbs.  
"I promise."  
Aaron's face softened as he looked into his eyes. Robert felt the words building up inside him and he swallowed hard before speaking; his voice coming out a near whisper,  
"Aaron..."  
He cupped the back of his head and swallowed; Aaron held his waist and tilted his head,  
"Yeah?"  
Robert glanced at his lips,  
"I-"  
Aaron's phone cut them off as it rang. Robert pulled away immediately as Aaron turned around,  
"One second."  
He grabbed the phone from the bed and answered it as Robert turned away. He rubbed his face as he tried to calm his mind. He closed his eyes and listened to Aaron as he laughed on the phone; his chest hurting as he realised how close he had just come to saying the words he'd been holding inside. He swallowed hard and returned to the bag on the bed, stuffing everything in and trying to ignore how his cheeks burned.  
"Yeah I'll be back this afternoon...Wanna meet up? I have work at like seven though...Yeah...Yeah I know."  
Aaron laughed again and Robert felt his chest clench painfully.  
"Okay...I'll see you later....alright bye."  
He hung up the phone and looked at Robert,  
"Sorry about that."  
Robert smiled at him,  
"S'fine."  
Aaron dropped the phone and walked over to him; pulling him in again,  
"What were you gonna say?"  
Robert swallowed as he looked into Aaron's eyes. He opened his mouth then shrugged,  
"I was just gonna say I'm really glad we did this."  
Aaron smiled at him, pulling him down for a gentle kiss,  
"Think we have time for one more round before we have to leave?"  
Robert chuckled,  
"I'd love to say yes but I gotta head back."  
Aaron pouted,  
"Fine. Guess I'll wait until later."  
Robert felt sick, he didn't want to leave, he didn't want to go back to real life but he knew that if he stayed that the words wouldn't stay inside. He looked at the clock on the night stand and cleared his throat,  
"I have to go. I said I'd meet Chrissie for lunch."  
Aaron's face fell and Robert wanted to kick himself. He pulled away and picked up his bag,  
"You have everything?"  
Aaron looked away, wanting to hide the disappointment on his face.  
"Yeah."  
Robert nodded,  
"Let's go."  
Aaron sniffed and grabbed his bag; gesturing to Robert to go first,  
"Let's go."  
Robert headed to the door, Aaron followed, pausing to glance back at the room, desperate to savour the memory of the time there before following Robert out and back into reality.

Aaron grunted as he lifted the crate onto the bar,  
"Alright there princess?"  
He looked up at Joe and laughed sarcastically,  
"You try lugging these in."  
Joe leant against the bar and smirked,  
"I did. For four years. Now I have you."  
Aaron picked up the cloth from the side and threw it at him,  
"Oi! I'm your boss remember?"  
Aaron scoffed,  
"Like to see Sugden hear you say that."  
Joe threw the cloth back at him,  
"Sugden will agree. Now get the rest in. I'll start unloading."  
Aaron gasped,  
"But that's work! How'll you cope?"  
"Hilarious."  
Aaron grinned and grabbed the order sheet from the top of the crate before heading back to the door to collect the rest. It'd been three weeks since the hotel and they were back in the routine of quickies in the office and coming in early to spend an hour together. Aaron was beginning to resent it; the feelings he had were growing deeper and he didn't know how to stop it. He lugged the last crate to the bar and dumped it,  
"There."  
He wiped his brow and leant against the bar as Joe started unpacking the bottles, he propped his chin in his hand and looked around, his mind wandering back to his morning meeting with Robert. Movement in the corner caught his eye and he looked over to see a woman sitting in a booth reading her phone,  
"We hired more people?"  
Joe looked at him,  
"You what?"  
Aaron nodded toward the woman,  
"Her over there. She a new bar person?"  
Joe followed his eye and laughed,  
"I'd love to see you ask her that."  
Aaron frowned as Joe walked over,  
"She's the boss’s wife."  
Aaron stood straight, his head suddenly feeling light,  
"Oh...that's Chrissie?"  
Joe nodded,  
"The ice queen herself."  
Aaron swallowed,  
"I was picturing someone...I don't know actually. Younger."  
Joe leant against the bar and grinned,  
"Yeah well...between you and me...it's not the number on her birth certificate that attracted Mr Sugden."  
He raised his eyebrows in a knowing way and Aaron smirked,  
"Yeah."  
Joe chuckled and grabbed the crate; carrying it around the back of the bar. Aaron glanced at Chrissie again then looked away, feeling more unsettled than anything else at the sight of her. Robert walked from the back of the club, smiling immediately as he saw Aaron,  
"Oi slacker?"  
Aaron looked at him and then looked away again, Robert paused in confusion until Chrissie spoke,  
"There you are!"  
Robert looked at her in shock, his stomach lurching with nerves as she walked over,  
"What are you doing here?"  
He glanced at Aaron again before leaning in to kiss her,  
"I can't come down and see my husband at work?"  
He put his arms around her middle and fixed a smile to his face,  
"Course you can I just thought you were in Liverpool all day?"  
She shrugged and pushed her hands up his chest,  
"Meetings finished early so I thought I'd come down and convince you to have the night off."  
Aaron glanced at them again, feeling sick at the sight of them kissing. He stood up straight and tapped the bar as Joe walked back round,  
"All the crates are in. I'm going for a smoke."  
He nodded and returned to what he was doing as Aaron headed out back; desperately trying to ignore Chrissie's giggling at whatever Robert was telling her.

He got outside and walked until he was away from the door. He rubbed his face and let out a long breath before turning around and kicking the bin over with a shout. He slammed his back into the wall and pushed his hands through his hair. The sight of Chrissie was making him crazy, making his blood run cold and his stomach clench. He swallowed hard and covered his face with his hands as he groaned before reaching for his cigarettes and pulling one from the pack. He placed it between his lips and grabbed his lighter; hands shaking as he tried to light it. He grunted in annoyance and pulled the cigarette from his mouth, moving into a squatting position and putting his head in his hands as he tried to calm down.

"There you are! I've been searching all over."  
Aaron didn't look up; he took another deep drag on his cigarette, flicking the ash onto the floor beside him and blowing the smoke up into the air,  
"Oi?"  
He nudged him with his foot and Aaron looked up,  
"What?"  
Robert frowned,  
"What's up your butt?"  
Aaron flicked the cigarette away and climbed to his feet,  
"I need to get back."  
Robert blocked his way,  
"Aaron?"  
"Move out the way Robert."  
Robert frowned at him,  
"No. Not until you tell me what's wrong."  
Aaron met his eye, regretting it immediately as the urge to kiss the man came over him,  
"Shouldn't you be running back to Chrissie like a good little husband?"  
Robert started slightly,  
"What's she got to do with anything?"  
Aaron scoffed and tried to push him out of the way only to be stopped,  
"Aaron. Stop it. Just...you know I'm married. You've known all along."  
"Yeah well knowing she exists and actually seeing you two all over each other are two very different things."  
He met Robert's eye again and looked away,  
"Aaron...I didn't know she was coming here. Okay? I'm sorry. If I knew then I'd..."  
"What? Prepared me? Sent me away?"  
Robert dropped his hand from the wall,  
"What do you want me to do here Aaron? I can't stop her from ever coming here."  
Aaron leant back against the wall and rubbed his face,  
"What are we doing Robert?"  
"What do you mean?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"This. Us...it's not right."  
Robert's chest clenched and he moved, cupping Aaron's face and forcing him to meet his eye,  
"Hey...look I'm sorry about today. I-I didn't know she'd be here. Just don't give up on us okay?"  
Aaron couldn't help it. He held on to Robert's shirt and sighed,  
"Robert..."  
Robert leant in and kissed him gently, he pressed their foreheads together and closed his eyes,  
"We can do this."  
Aaron gripped him tightly,  
"It's hard. Seeing you there with her. Knowing that you'll be going back to her every night."  
Robert nodded,  
"I know. I know, I'll do better. Okay?"  
Aaron moved his arms to wrap around him; pulling him into a hug.  
"I just...I wasn't prepared to see you together."  
Robert hugged him tightly; moving his head and pressing a kiss to Aaron's neck,  
"I promise you it won't happen again okay?"  
Aaron closed his eyes as he nodded; biting his lip to keep his emotions in check as he held the man closely.

"Alright?"  
Aaron nodded as Robert sighed and sat down on the stool,  
"Knackered."  
Aaron smirked as he counted the cash in the till,  
"All that sitting in your office tire you out did it? Shoulda been out here with us. Piss easy."  
Robert propped his chin in his hand,  
"Ha ha. How'd we do tonight?"  
Aaron fanned several twenty pound notes,  
"Pretty good."  
He stacked the notes and put them in an envelope before dropping them into the cash box,  
"Mmm."  
Aaron glanced at him and smiled,  
"Go home."  
Robert yawned and shook his head,  
"Need to lock up."  
Aaron passed him the box,  
"Four tills done."  
Robert stood up and took it,  
"Come with me."  
Aaron locked the till and followed him in to the office. He leant against the door and watched as Robert put the money in the safe,  
"This seems familiar."  
Robert looked over his shoulder and smiled,  
"You and me? Alone in the club? Surrounded by money?"  
Aaron laughed and pushed himself from the door; walking over to him as he shut the safe,  
"When do you have to be home?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"Whenever."  
Aaron pushed him back against the desk, running his finger over Robert's belt buckle,  
"How about we uh...waste some time before you go?"  
Robert smirked at him,  
"You're in a better mood."  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Been a long night."  
Robert snaked his arms around the man’s waist and pulled him close,  
"Well then..."  
He closed the gap and kissed him; their hands moving across as much of the other man as possible, Aaron broke away first,  
"I want you."  
Robert nodded; chasing his lips for another kiss as they moved toward the sofa,  
"God I can't get enough of you."  
Aaron smiled into the kiss,  
"I know. It's-"  
They were interrupted by the sound of Robert's phone ringing. Aaron pulled away,  
"Unbelievable."  
Robert groaned and pulled it from his pocket,  
"Shit. I gotta get this."  
Aaron sighed and sat heavily on the sofa as Robert answered the call,  
"Clive! You alright? It's pretty late for you....oh man you're kidding? You alright?...shit....yeah yeah no worries....I won't....get yourself better...okay mate....yeah....see you later....okay....bye."  
He hung up and sighed,  
"Great."  
Aaron shifted on the sofa,  
"Alright?"  
Robert looked at him,  
"Yeah. I was meant to be at this conference thing this weekend but my mate running it has fractured his wrist."  
"Shit."  
Robert pocketed the phone,  
"Yeah. He's rescheduled it for a couple of weeks."  
Aaron nodded as he sat beside him,  
"That's alright then."  
Robert sat back,  
"Yeah yeah."  
He rubbed his face and Aaron frowned,  
"So...he's a very close friend?"  
Robert didn't answer and Aaron smirked,  
"You're very attached to his wrist?"  
Robert looked at him and grinned as he pushed his arm,  
"No you dope."  
He sighed,  
"I didn't wanna be at home this weekend. Hence the conference."  
Aaron sat back,  
"Why not this weekend?"  
Robert sighed,  
"My darling step son is back from boarding school for a few days. I was hoping to be able to...not be around for that."  
Aaron raised his eyebrows,  
"Yeesh...step son too eh?"  
Robert smirked,  
"Yeah..."  
"So what? You too don't get on?"  
Robert dropped his head back,  
"He's a little creep. We definitely don't get on."  
Aaron laughed,  
"Wow."  
Robert rolled his eyes,  
"Save the judgement til you meet him, trust me."  
Aaron nodded and looked at his hands for a moment,  
"Does Chrissie know the guy that you were gonna go see?"  
Robert looked at him,  
"No, why?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"I was just thinking...maybe...if you want to...you could not tell her that it's been rearranged and...Spend the weekend at mine?"  
A smile spread slowly on Robert's face,  
"Yeah?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"If you want. I mean I'm off this weekend, they'll all think you're in...wherever. It'll be-"  
"Perfect."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Yeah."  
Robert nodded,  
"It's Friday afternoon until Sunday night. That be okay?"  
Aaron turned; pulling Robert in toward him,  
"If you don't think you'll get bored of me?"  
Robert watched Aaron's lips,  
"Impossible."  
Aaron smiled,  
"Well then...stop talking and let's finish what we started eh?"  
Robert didn't speak again, he closed the gap and kissed him; pushing him down into the sofa to do just that.

The knock made Aaron jump and he looked around quickly; making sure the place was tidy before walking down the hall and opening the door,  
"Hi."  
He grinned at The sight of Robert and stepped aside to let him in,  
"Found it again then? Sober this time. Always nice."  
Robert chuckled,  
"You are not gonna let that go are you?"  
Aaron closed the door and shook his head,  
"Not anytime soon, no."  
Robert dropped his bag on the floor and pushed Aaron back toward the closed door,  
"I admire your dedication."  
Aaron raised an eyebrow and gripped Roberts shirt,  
"It's one of my many skills. You...as my boss...should know that. I mean surely it came up in the interview?"  
He frowned and pointed at Robert,  
"You...you gave me a proper interview right? I mean you didn't just...check me out the whole time?"  
Robert raised his eyebrows and stepped back,  
"You questioning my interview techniques?"  
Aaron held his hands up,  
"Oh no...No you're the best interviewer I've ever dealt with. I mean...you sat me down. You got me to take my clothes off...to music."  
Robert broke into a grin then started to laugh, he grabbed Aaron's arm and pulled him in,  
"Not even invited me in properly and you're already picking me apart. This what it's gonna be like all weekend?"  
Aaron grinned; gripping Robert's waist and leaning in,  
"Not if you're good."  
Robert glanced at the man’s lips then back to his eyes,  
"And if I'm bad?"  
Aaron bit his lip and blinked slowly,  
"Wouldn't you like to know?"  
He leant in closer then let go of him and moved past; picking up Robert's bag from the floor and heading toward the kitchen,  
"You want a drink?"  
Robert let out a sharp breath and turned to follow him,  
"Uh yeah. Cheers."  
He walked into the room and leant against the doorframe, watching Aaron as he reached into the fridge and grabbed two beers,  
"So...how was your day, dear?"  
Aaron smirked as he opened the bottles,  
"It was good. Yours?"  
Robert took the bottle from him, clinking them together and following him to the living room,  
"Yeah, it was alright. What did you do with your day off?"  
Aaron sat on the sofa,  
"Well...I went to the gym-"  
"Excellent choice."  
Aaron grinned and shifted on the chair,  
"Went food shopping because I figured I'll have to feed you at some point in the next couple days and unless you want nothing but cornflakes and beer...I needed to go shopping. What about you?"  
Robert took a gulp of beer and shrugged,  
"I stocked up on cornflakes and beer."  
Aaron laughed and Robert grinned at him,  
"I like that."  
He looked at him,  
"Like what?"  
Robert rested his head against the cushion,  
"You. Smiling. Laughing. I like it."  
Aaron bit his lip and looked away,  
"Oi?"  
He looked back to Robert who reached over and touched his hand,  
"I like you."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Why don't you move over here and show me then?"  
Robert nodded; leaning over to take Aaron's drink and place it on the coffee table with his own before pushing Aaron back into the sofa, manoeuvring him so he was laying across the sofa and he could nestle between his legs before kissing him. He reached down and hooked Aaron's leg around his waist before moving his hand to cup the man’s face, biting his lip and pulling it before kissing him gently in the same spot. Aaron tangled his fingers into Robert's hair and pulled him down again for another kiss,  
"That was pretty good."  
Robert smirked and brushed their noses together,  
"Seen nothing yet."  
Aaron could only smile as he pulled the man in and kissed him once more.

Robert couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, all he could focus on, all that existed in that moment was Aaron, was the tight heat, the feel of his fingers digging into his back and the taste of his tongue in his mouth. He thrust his hips again and groaned; pulling from the kiss to push his face into Aaron's neck,  
"Fuck...right there."  
Aaron arched his back; moving with Robert and panting as every thrust had Robert's cock drag across his prostate. He threw his head back and let out a shout as Robert pushed a hand between them and gripped his cock,  
"God you're so fucking gorgeous."  
Aaron brought his hand down hard onto Robert's arse cheek; making him groan before biting down on Aaron's throat as his hand sped up along with his thrusts,  
"R-Rob....Rob."  
Robert grunted into his neck; licking and biting on the skin there until the hard tug of Aaron's fingers in his hair pulled his head away. He crushed their lips together as Aaron wrapped his legs more tightly around his waist,  
"You close?"  
Aaron nodded quickly; one hand squeezing Robert's arse as the other pulled through his hair,  
"Come for me."  
Robert twisted his hand; jerking Aaron faster and faster until he arched his back, eyes rolling back as he came in thick ropes over Roberts fist. Robert stroked him through it until Aaron was whimpering and shaking; reaching for Robert and kissing him as he thrust sporadically then stilled as his own orgasm hit,  
"Oh....yes."  
He kissed Aaron again, cupping his face and trailing his lips across his cheek and jaw before collapsing against him,  
"Jesus Christ you're heavy."  
Robert started to laugh; making Aaron laugh until they were shaking the sofa and manoeuvring as best they could to look at each other. Aaron trailed his fingers through Roberts hair and smiled as he trailed his own over Aaron's face,  
"That was amazing."  
Aaron brushed their noses together,  
"You're amazing."  
Robert kissed him lightly, caressing his face and smiling. Aaron moved his hand from Robert's hair to his waist,  
"Do you wanna watch a movie?"  
Robert nodded before turning his head slightly,  
"Actually...hold on one sec."  
He climbed from the sofa; stopping to remove the condom and tie it up,  
"So romantic."  
He flashed a grin at Aaron and left the room,  
"If you're going near the kitchen can you get me a towel?"  
Aaron glanced down at himself,  
"And a beer?"  
He could hear the sound of the bin lid then the sound of drawers opening,  
"Where are your towels?"  
Aaron sat up on the sofa and reached for his boxers on the floor,  
"There in the drawer next to the sink. Under the catalogue."  
He pulled his boxers on and sat back down. Robert walked back in to the room and dropped the towel on his lap before placing two more beers on the coffee table.  
"Cheers."  
Robert left the room again; returning moments later carrying a small leather box. Aaron looked up at him, watching as he pulled his own boxers on then sat on the sofa as well,  
"Alright?"  
Robert turned the box in his hands,  
"I got you something."  
Aaron's eyebrows went up,  
"You did?"  
Robert nodded,  
"Yeah...and just, look if you hate it just...you can get rid. I won't be offended or anything-and I don't want you to be offended by it. Now I think about it...it seemed like a good gift but...look if you hate it then just...it's fine."  
Aaron couldn't help the smile,  
"Can I see it before you make up my mind about it?"  
Robert breathed out a laugh,  
"Yeah. Yeah sorry. Here."  
Aaron looked at the box in his hands; he turned it over a few times then opened it to reveal two dog tags on a silver chain,  
"Dog tags?"  
He lifted it from the box and held it up. Robert sat watching him, clearing his throat before speaking,  
"I know it's not the same as having the real ones...but you just...you said how much you hated not being able to be in the army so I thought...you deserve to have your dream come true and I thought maybe this would be something."  
He looked at Aaron, who was examining the jewellery,  
"Aaron?"  
Aaron turned the tags over in his palm and shook his head slightly,  
"This is...the coolest thing anyone has ever done for me."  
He looked at Robert,  
"Thank you."  
Robert swallowed,  
"You like them?"  
Aaron grinned; pulling him in and kissing him,  
"I love them."  
He looked at them again,  
"They have my name and everything."  
Robert shrugged,  
"I tried to get them as authentic as possible. Without accidentally impersonating an official thing."  
Aaron put the necklace on and looked at Robert,  
"Whatya think?"  
Robert didn't dare speak; he looked at the man before him and nodded. Aaron raised an eyebrow,  
"Good?"  
He reached out; pulling the chain, and Aaron, toward him and pressing a kiss to his lips,  
"Perfect."  
Aaron pulled away slightly before grinning and leaning in to kiss him again.

Aaron yawned and scratched his jaw before shifting on the sofa,  
"Alright there?"  
He looked over at the bemused Robert,  
"Grand, ta. You?"  
Robert smirked and shifted on the seat,  
"This movie is boring."  
Aaron pushed his arm,  
"This movie is a classic."  
"Doesn't mean it's not boring."  
Aaron turned back to the screen; folding his arms and muttering quietly,  
"You're boring."  
Robert smirked and returned to watching the film; falling silent until he felt the gaze on him. He turned his head and laughed as he saw Aaron pulling a face at him,  
"You're so mature."  
Aaron grinned,  
"It's why you like me."  
Robert chuckled,  
"That's my biggest secret. I do enjoy an immature man."  
Aaron watched him for a moment,  
"Tell me one."  
Robert frowned,  
"One, what?"  
Aaron wet his lips,  
"Secret. Tell me a secret."  
Robert turned to look at him; his face completely serious,  
"Area 51 exists."  
Aaron sniggered and elbowed him,  
"I'm serious. Tell me a secret. Something no one else knows."  
Robert sighed,  
"A secret...a secret..."  
He looked at Aaron, his heart skipping as he thought of what he was hiding from him,  
“Come on Sugden. Surely you have a couple of good ones.”  
Robert swallowed,  
“Oh yeah…proper enigma, me.”  
Aaron elbowed him,  
“Oh yeah?”  
Robert cleared his throat, smirking to himself then looking at Aaron,  
"Alright, I got one…It’s a real big one too.”  
Aaron raised his eyebrows,  
“Go on.”  
Robert cleared his throat again and took a breath,  
“I fucking hate…dance music."  
Aaron looked at him then laughed,  
"Seriously?"  
Robert groaned,  
"You have no idea. I hate it. I hate it so much."  
Aaron laughed again, moving closer to him,  
"So what do you do every night?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"I....don't know."  
He laughed and pulled Aaron closer,  
"Guess I just distract myself with something good."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Ah...hence the after shift meetings we have."  
Robert lifted a finger,  
"Actually those are because I still have the memory of you dancing. And....those are good."  
Aaron raised an eyebrow,  
"Oh yeah?"  
Robert nodded; pulling him closer as he did.  
"Oh yeah."  
Aaron bit his lip,  
"Maybe I should dance for you again. Give you some new memories. Since you're clearly exhausting the old ones."  
Robert pressed a quick kiss to his cheek,  
"You gonna put a show on for me?"  
Aaron smiled,  
"Tomorrow. I'm too full of that pizza right now. I just wanna sleep."  
He sat back,  
"Maybe screw."  
Robert looked at him for a moment,  
"Yeah?"  
Aaron looked over at him, waiting a moment then belching. Robert clicked his tongue and pushed his arm,  
"You're disgusting."  
He climbed from the sofa and headed toward the door,  
"If you're going to the kitchen bring me a beer?"  
"Uh...I am not your slave?"  
Aaron shifted on the chair,  
"I'll blow you."  
Robert was silent for a moment then appeared around the door,  
"I'll get you a keg."  
Aaron burst out laughing,  
"So romantic."  
He clicked the TV off and climbed from the sofa, winking at Robert as he walked past him toward the stairs,  
"You coming or what?"  
Robert grinned; watching him run up the stairs,  
"Should I still get the beer?"  
"If you want a blowjob. Yeah. Hop to it."  
Robert bit his lip, a feeling rising in his chest that he didn't want to address as he headed back to the kitchen to grab the beers,  
"Oi Sugden hurry up!"  
Robert laughed as he shouted back,  
"Yeah yeah hold your horses. God."  
He took a breath and ran up the stairs to join Aaron in the bedroom.

 

Robert stared up the ceiling and sighed; he looked over at Aaron as he slept beside him. The light from the street lamp was coming in through the gap in the curtains and was illuminating him, shining on the silver of his necklace. Robert rolled onto his side and smiled as he watched him; his fingers moving slowly over the man’s jaw. A wave of affection came over him, his smile faltering slightly as his eyes burned. He looked away, climbing carefully from the bed and heading downstairs to the kitchen. He stood at the sink and closed his eyes; gripping the counter tightly and letting out a breath. He opened his eyes and grabbed a glass from the side, filling it with water and gulping it down before turning and leaning against the side. He looked around the place and swallowed hard, his eye landing on the fridge door where a strip of photographs were held by a magnet in the shape of the Eiffel Tower. He walked over and looked at them; smiling at the sight of Aaron grinning and pulling faces with a young blonde girl. He ran his eyes down them and looked at the other photos that were pinned up; one of the girl in a school uniform, one of Aaron and an older woman hugging, and another of Aaron and the girl, both wearing sunglasses and grinning. Robert ran a finger over Aaron's face and bit his lip. His eye landed on a card and he felt his breath catch. The advert for the dance night at the club. He ran his finger along the edge and then stepped back to rub his face; moving toward the window and pushing a hand through his hair,  
"Robert?"  
He started and spun around to see Aaron in the door way,  
"Goddamn it Dingle...make some noise."  
Aaron frowned,  
"It's my house."  
He stepped closer,  
"You okay? I woke up and you were gone."  
Robert nodded,  
"I'm fine. I'm fine. Sorry to wake you."  
Aaron walked over; taking Robert's hands,  
"Hey...what is it? Did...did I do something?"  
Robert looked at him, his chest clenching as he felt the words building inside him. He opened his mouth and closed it again. Aaron frowned, moving his hands to press against Robert's chest,  
"Hey...you can talk to me."  
Robert's eye landed on the tags around Aaron's neck and he couldn't stop himself, he didn't register the words until they came out,  
"I'm in love with you."  
Aaron's entire body snapped in shock, he stiffened and blinked, unsure what he heard was real, he opened his mouth, not knowing what was going to come out yet completely surprised when something did. He looked at Robert and breathed out his answer,  
"Oh."


	6. Chapter 6

"Robert?"  
He didn't answer; he was sitting on the edge of the sofa, hands balled into fists as he stared at the floor,  
"Robert, come on, can you just talk to me?"  
Aaron leant against the doorframe and shrugged as he looked at his hands,  
"I'm sorry."  
Robert's attempt at a laugh came out as a sharp exhale from his nose,  
"Sorry?"  
He glanced at Aaron then looked back at the floor again; his hands gripping the sofa cushions,  
"You don't have anything to be sorry about."  
He shook his head,  
"I'm an idiot."  
"No you're not."  
He looked at Aaron again,  
"Its fine Aaron...I clearly read more into this than there was."  
He shrugged,  
"I thought you felt the same way and you don't. I misread. It's my own fault."  
Aaron sighed and walked over to him; kneeling in the space between his legs,  
"Hey? Look at me."  
Robert begrudgingly met his eye,  
"You...you didn't misread anything."  
Robert rolled his eyes,  
"You don't have to lie to me Aaron."  
Aaron gripped his chin,  
"I'm not lying to you. Why would I keep sleeping with a married man for five months if I didn't have feelings?"  
He dropped his hand and smirked,  
"You're not that good in bed."  
Robert looked at him,  
"Well now I know you're full of bullshit."  
Aaron grinned,  
"See? How could I not fall in love with that?"  
Robert met his eye again and frowned,  
"S-so not 'oh'?"  
Aaron grimaced slightly,  
"Yeah I didn't react all that well did I?"  
He pushed his hands up Robert's thighs,  
"You got me by surprise is all...hey?"  
He lifted a hand to cup Robert's face,  
"Just cos I don't find it easy to just say it doesn't mean I don't feel it...it's been a long time since anyone's said it to me."  
He smirked,  
"Then again you and me are hardly conventional are we?"  
Robert smiled; reaching out to touch the tags hanging around Aaron's neck,  
"I did kinda throw it at you. Coulda done that better."  
Aaron chuckled,  
"Anyone would think it was the first time you've......"  
Robert looked away and Aaron trailed off. He sat back on his heels and blinked,  
"Shit."  
Robert looked at him for a second then stood up,  
"Forget it."  
Aaron jumped to his feet; following him from the room in to the hallway,  
"No. Rob. Stop. Hey!"  
He pulled him round to face him, pausing a moment then pulling him into a hug.  
"First time you tell a guy you love him and he doesn't reply. Sucks."  
Robert let out a laugh,  
"No kidding."  
Aaron hugged him tightly; pressing his face into Robert's neck and kissing him before pulling back,  
"Want me to say it again?"  
Robert shook his head,  
"Kinda want to forget this ever happened to be honest."  
Aaron ran his fingers through Robert's hair,  
"Like a do-over?"  
Robert put a hand over Aaron's heart,  
"More like a pause button?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"As long as you know I feel the same yeah? Cos I do. Hell it terrifies me...how much I feel the same."  
Robert swallowed,  
"Try being me."  
Aaron pulled him into a hug again,  
"I'm sorry I ruined your first time."  
Robert buried his face in Aaron's neck and shook his head,  
"You didn't."  
"Liar."  
Robert smiled and relaxed into the hug until Aaron pulled back again,  
"Come on. Let's go back up yeah? Get some sleep."  
Robert nodded; letting out a long breath,  
"Yeah. Yeah."  
Aaron stepped back and gestured toward the stairs,  
"After you."  
Robert headed back up to the room, Aaron following close behind. They didn't speak again until they were side by side in the bed.   
"Aaron?"  
Aaron looked over at him,  
"Yeah."  
Robert glanced at his lips then back to his eyes,  
"I love you."  
Aaron rolled onto his side and stroked his cheek gently,  
"I love you too."  
Robert pulled him close and kissed him before whispering,  
"Oh."  
Aaron grinned; rolling them both so he was nestled in between Robert's legs looking down at him,  
"Oh indeed."  
Robert wrapped his hand around the chain dangling down onto him and pulled Aaron into another kiss.

"Yeah it's going fine. I'll be back tomorrow night....Mmhmm...."  
Aaron could hear him on the phone from the hallway. He waited a moment and tried to force down the pain of hearing him talk to Chrissie,  
"Was it all okay? Lachlan got in....yeah...no that's fine....look don't start okay?"  
Aaron frowned at the stress in his voice, he glanced toward the bathroom door where Robert had taken the phone and chewed his lip,  
"Chrissie don't. Okay? Just don't....its work why are you being...whatever go be with Lachlan I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
Aaron waited a moment then walked away toward the stairs; turning around when the door opened,  
"Morning."  
Robert rubbed his face,  
"Yeah."  
Aaron twisted his hands,  
"Everything okay?"  
Robert sighed,  
"Yeah. Will be. Probably."  
He pocketed the phone and looked at Aaron,  
"Hey. You okay?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"Yeah course. Do you uh...what do you normally have for breakfast?"  
Robert walked over to him,  
"Uh...coffee normally."  
Aaron nodded,  
"I have coffee. I mean it's not fancy or anything."  
Robert smirked,  
"You think I'm some sort of coffee snob?"  
Aaron raised an eyebrow,  
"Have you met yourself?"  
Robert laughed and pulled him in,  
"I have high standards. Not my fault."  
Aaron gripped his hips,  
"And these high standards...they cover say....bacon sandwiches?"  
Robert nodded,  
"Mmm...definitely."  
Aaron brushed their noses together then stepped back,  
"Better hurry up then."  
"I'll be right there."  
Aaron patted Robert's hip and headed downstairs, clicking the kettle on as soon as he entered the kitchen and pausing for a moment. His mind went over everything that had happened the night before and he closed his eyes; swallowing down the anxiety that built inside him. He smiled as he felt the arms around him and the lips on his neck,  
"What you doing Sugden?"  
Robert's hands travelled down his body,  
"I was hoping...you."  
Aaron opened his eyes and swallowed; trying to decide whether to speak his mind or not,  
"What?"  
Aaron turned around and leant against the side,  
"I heard you on the phone."  
Robert sighed and stepped back,  
"It's fine."  
"You sounded angry. Does she always talk to you like that?"  
Robert snapped at him, making him start,  
"It's none of your business."  
Robert looked at him; his jaw clenched and his hands on his hips. Aaron rubbed his face,  
"Look I don't wanna start an argument with you-"  
"Really? Cos you're doing a good job of just that."  
Aaron looked away; wrapping his arms around himself,  
"Fine. Whatever."  
Robert looked at him; his face immediately softening,  
"Sorry."  
He pushed his hands through his hair,  
"I'm just-"  
"Tense?"  
He huffed out a laugh,  
"Yeah. Tense."  
He clicked his tongue and pulled Aaron closer; wrapping his arms around his neck,  
"I'm sorry."  
Aaron pulled his arms free and wrapped them around Robert, hugging him tightly until Robert pulled away,  
"Let's just...forget her. Forget everyone. Nothing can get us here okay? We'll just enjoy the weekend. Unless you want me to go?"  
Aaron looked at him,  
"You know I don't."  
Robert leant in and kissed him gently,  
"No more stressing alright? It's just you...and me."  
Aaron nodded, pulling him in for another kiss. Robert smiled against his lips and leant back,  
"Shall we make breakfast then?"  
"We?"  
Robert nodded,  
"Right. You. You make breakfast."  
Aaron frowned and pushed him away,  
"Charming, you."  
"Oi. Remember who's boss yeah?"  
Aaron scoffed; opening the cupboard door and getting two mugs out,  
"Ain't at work now are we? Get the milk out."  
Robert grabbed Aaron's hips and kissed his neck again, making the man smile as he carried on making the coffees.

"Stop elbowing me!"  
Robert laughed as he did it again,  
"Learn to be better at it then! Ah!"  
Aaron turned the controller; sending Robert's character flying across the screen,  
"Bastard!"  
Aaron laughed loudly,  
"Go on...yes!"  
He threw his hands in the air as the winner screen appeared,  
"Ah! Suck it!"  
Robert threw the controller on the floor,  
"You cheated."  
"Awww you a bad loser?"  
Robert looked at him,  
"You're fired."  
Aaron laughed again,  
"Fine by me."  
He climbed to his feet,  
"Don't wanna work for a guy who can't win at Mario anyway."  
Robert jumped to his feet and grabbed him; pulling him in,  
"Don't wanna have a guy who cheats to win at Mario working for me."  
"You're gonna run out of workers mate. I didn't cheat, you're just rubbish."  
Robert grinned,  
"Oh yeah?"  
Aaron stood straighter,  
"Yeah."  
Robert grabbed his sides; digging his fingers in and tickling him,  
"Oh yeah?"  
Aaron tried to wriggle loose only to have Robert push him down on to the sofa and jump on top of him; tickling him until Aaron was screaming with laughter and trying to bat him away,  
"Get off! Get off!"  
Robert laughed and tickled him more,  
"Say you cheated!"  
"Never!"  
Aaron wrapped his legs around Robert and twisted them both until Robert screamed and fell from the sofa onto the floor where he roared with laughter as Aaron pounced on him and began to tickle him instead,  
"Stop! Aaron stop it!"  
Aaron grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head,  
"Say the magic word."  
Robert arched his hips as he tried to free himself,  
"Please!"  
Aaron leant over him and shook his head,  
"That's not it."  
Robert grunted and tried to free himself again,  
"Aaron!"  
Aaron laughed and shifted; squeezing his legs as he straddled Robert to keep him still,  
"You learnt my name, well done."  
"Aaron come on!"  
Aaron grinned down at him,  
"Say you're rubbish at it or..."  
Robert pulled back,  
"Or what?"  
Aaron hocked; letting the spit drip slowly in a sting toward Robert's face,  
"Aaron-Aaron stop. STOP IT. OKAY! OKAY I'M RUBBISH. I'M RUBBISH!"  
Aaron sucked the string back into his mouth and swallowed it,  
"Knew it."  
He let go of Robert's hands and laughed as the man pushed him off,  
"You're disgusting."  
Aaron rubbed his nose,  
"You still fell in love with me though didn't you? What does that make you?"  
Robert climbed to his knees,  
"Utterly fucked."  
Aaron grinned at him and Robert felt his heart skip,  
"God I love that."  
Aaron climbed to his feet and brushed his legs down,  
"Love what?"  
He looked down at Robert; holding his hand out to pull him to his feet,  
"That smile."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Be nice to me and you might see it again."  
Robert pulled Aaron in,  
"I'll be really really nice."  
Aaron pushed his hands up Robert's chest,  
"Didn't know that was possible."  
Aaron smirked and pressed their lips together,  
"First time for everything though yeah?"  
Robert pinched his sides and then kissed him quickly again,  
"Tell you what. How about I cook lunch?"  
Aaron's eyebrows went up,  
"You cook? You don't have a man servant to do that for you?"  
Robert sucked in a breath,  
"Not on weekends no. I have to actually lift a finger."  
Aaron mock gasped,  
"How do you cope?"  
Robert pulled him closer again,  
"I escape to a gorgeous man's house of course."  
Aaron grinned again and kissed him quickly,  
"Go on then...what are you gonna cook?"  
Robert leant in and brushed his lips against Aaron's before walking past,  
"Let's go see what you have."  
He left the room; leaving Aaron standing alone. He let out a long breath and touched his chest, feeling the tags against his skin, under his shirt. He bit his lip and followed Robert into the kitchen.

Robert shifted on the bed and frowned,  
"What?"  
Aaron reached out and touched his cheek,  
"Just looking."  
Robert moved closer and kissed him,  
"Trying to memorise my face?"  
Aaron scoffed,  
"Please. Like I'd want nightmares."  
Robert pushed his arm and Aaron grinned,  
"I'm kidding."  
He kissed him again then rolled onto his back and folded his arm under his head. He turned and looked at Robert again,  
"Am I really the first man you've ever said it to?"  
Robert frowned again and rolled onto his back; staring at the ceiling,  
"Does it matter?"  
Aaron watched him a moment,  
"No. Not really. I'm not your first...ever guy right?"  
Robert smirked,  
"No, no you're not."  
They fell silent for a minute before Aaron spoke again,  
"You're my third."  
He looked at Robert,  
"Third guy I've told."  
Robert looked over at him,  
"Where are they?"  
Aaron frowned,  
"Why? Want them to join?"  
Robert huffed out a laugh,  
"No no. Just...I mean you're not with them anymore just wondered where they've gone."  
Aaron chewed the side of his mouth then looked at Robert again,  
"My ex is in France- I lived there with him for a while before everything...went wrong."  
Robert watched him for a moment,  
"What happened?"  
Aaron looked at the ceiling again,  
"Just...didn't work. We tried. We didn't exactly end well."  
He sighed and Robert reached for the hand that was resting on his stomach,  
"And the other one? He in Europe too?"  
Aaron cleared his throat,  
"No he uh...he died."  
Robert stilled,  
"Shit...Aaron I'm sorry."  
Aaron shrugged,  
"It's fine. It was a while ago."  
Robert nodded slightly,  
"What happened?"  
Aaron winced slightly and Robert kicked himself,  
"Sorry."   
Aaron cleared his throat again,  
"He uh...he had an accident."  
Robert sat up and looked down at him,  
"You don't have to tell me."  
Aaron looked up at him and swallowed before smiling briefly,  
"Thanks."  
Robert leant down and kissed him gently,  
"You're the first man I've ever been with more than once."  
Aaron pulled his arm from behind his head and pushed a hand through Robert's hair,  
"Why?"  
Robert frowned,  
"Why what?"  
Aaron stroked his cheek,  
"Why me?"  
Robert looked at him in confusion,  
"Are you kidding?"  
Aaron shrugged slightly,  
"Yeah. I mean...I'm nothing special-"  
"Don't ever say that."  
Robert moved to sit up; pulling Aaron into sitting position,  
"Aaron...I've been married four years and I've had about nine one night stands with other men...I don't even get their names. I don't get to know them. I don't care about them and I know that makes me sound like an arsehole but...Aaron you had me from the moment I met you. You're so smart and kind and...I've put you in my business...I've lied and I've snuck away to have time with you because you're amazing. Aaron you're...everything."  
Aaron broke into a smile slowly and looked down,  
"A simple 'you're hot as hell would've sufficed.'"  
Robert sniggered and pulled Aaron over to kiss him,  
"I don't want this to ever end."  
He pushed a hand through Aaron's hair,  
"I want to stay right here...in this moment. I don't want to leave."  
Aaron cupped his face and pressed their foreheads together,  
"Stay with me. Be with me."  
Robert closed his eyes and gripped Aaron even closer,  
"Be with me."  
Robert could only nod as he moved to kiss Aaron again.

Robert climbed from the bed and walked to the bathroom where Aaron was. He leant against the doorframe and watched him wash his hands before heading over and pressing a kiss to his neck,  
"Alright?"  
Robert snaked his arms around Aaron's middle and kissed his way up his jaw before leaning back and turning him around to face him,  
"Eager for another round eh?"  
Robert watched him for a moment; his eyes moving slowly down Aaron's body,  
"You wanted me to tell you a secret before."  
Aaron arched an eyebrow,  
"Yeah?"  
Robert trailed his fingers down Aaron's chest,  
"I've never said I love you to another man."  
Aaron smirked,  
"Not a secret, mate."  
Robert reached for Aaron's necklace and rubbed the pad of his thumb over the tag,  
"It's not the only thing I've never done."  
He slowly lifted his gaze to meet Aaron's eyes, seeing the realisation sink in,  
"You've...oh...oh okay."  
Robert swallowed,  
"I want you. I want to...have you."  
Aaron pushed his hands up Robert's arms,  
"Are you sure?"  
Robert swallowed and nodded,  
"I want you."  
Aaron reached up to cup the back of Robert's neck,  
"Okay..."  
He smiled at him gently,  
"Okay."  
Robert surged forward and kissed him; cupping his face and pressing him against the sink as Aaron's hands worked their way over his warm skin.   
"You want this now?"  
Robert nodded,  
"Yeah."  
Aaron swallowed,  
"You've never...ever done it? I mean...even...alone?"  
Robert shook his head slightly,  
"Never."  
Aaron swallowed again and stepped back,  
"Right...there's some stuff you gotta...take care of first okay? Know what I'm talking about?"  
Robert nodded and Aaron pushed his hands up his arms,  
"Take a shower...I'll get us a drink."  
Robert swallowed and nodded again. Aaron kissed him gently,  
"I'll make you feel good I promise."  
He kissed him again quickly and left him in the bathroom to get ready.

"Are you nervous?"  
Robert looked at Aaron and gripped the towel around his waist more tightly,  
"No...maybe."  
Aaron smiled and held his hand out,  
"Come here."  
Robert walked over and sat down on the bed, turning to Aaron and swallowing,  
"You've done this before right?"  
Aaron smiled; reaching out to touch Robert's cheek,  
"I've done this before."  
Robert nodded and Aaron leant in to kiss him before pushing him back onto the bed. He looked down at him and reached for the towel, undoing it slowly and then looking at Robert's face,  
"You want me to stop, you tell me to stop. Okay?"  
Robert nodded; reaching for Aaron and pulling him over for a kiss. Aaron kissed him slowly; his hand trailing down his body and coming to settle between his legs,  
"Just go slowly."  
Aaron kissed him again then sat up, reaching for the lube and taking a breath before returning to the position he was in,  
"Bend your knees."  
Robert moved his legs and took a deep breath as he watched Aaron coat his fingers,  
"Alright?"  
Robert nodded again, closing his eyes as Aaron kissed his neck,  
"Do you trust me?"  
Robert opened his eyes and looked at him,  
"Yes."  
Aaron kissed him again,  
"I'll make you feel good."  
He nodded as he spoke and Robert swallowed hard, his eyes fluttering shut as Aaron finally pushed his finger inside.

Robert rolled over and opened his eyes slowly; they'd made love three times in total, each time Aaron pushed inside him he felt it, the rush of love through him that made him want to hold Aaron in place and never leave. He glanced over at the clock and regretted it immediately when he saw they'd be up soon. The dull, pulsing ache inside him made his heart flutter as the memories of the night before came back, the way Aaron had been slow the first time, taking a long time to open him, pressing kisses to his skin and rubbing the spot inside him that made him shake and moan. He reached over and stroked Aaron's cheek gently as he edged closer, desperate to be close to him until he absolutely had to   
leave. Aaron mumbled in his sleep and moved closer; pushing Robert to move onto his back as Aaron threw an arm over Robert's middle and pressed his face into his neck as he fell back into sleep. Robert held him, his chest almost hurting with the rush of love that went through him. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on the feel of the man in his arms as he fell back to sleep.

ONE WEEK LATER  
Aaron knocked on the door and waited a moment before knocking again,  
"What are you doing?"  
Aaron jumped and spun around to find Robert grinning at him,  
"Jesus."  
He smacked Robert's arm with the clipboard in his hand,  
"Don't do that."  
Robert laughed and snatched the clipboard from him,  
"What is this?"  
Aaron leant back against the wall,  
"Signatures needed."  
Robert checked the papers then held his hand out. Aaron looked at it then at his face,  
"What?"  
Robert looked at him,  
"I wanna hold your hand."  
Aaron frowned and lifted his hand slightly as Robert clicked his tongue,  
"Idiot. I need a pen."  
Aaron blushed and grabbed the pen attached to his shirt,  
"Here."  
Robert smirked as he signed his name on the sheet before handing the clipboard back,  
"Anything else I can help you with?"  
Aaron took the board then rubbed his head,  
"Yeah actually. I'm hearing rumours about Halloween?”  
Robert folded his arms,  
“Rumours like…”  
“Like you’re looking for dancers again.”  
Robert smiled,  
“Ah those rumours.”  
“So you…are?”  
Robert moved closer,  
“Come on in.”  
He moved past Aaron and let himself into the office, heading to his desk and sitting down as Aaron sat opposite,  
“I’ve been talking to a mate of mine, he has a club down in London and we got on to the charity night and how successful it was and I decided to do it again…only no charity this time and I figured…Halloween is a busy night as it is…let’s make it more….interesting.”  
Aaron nodded slowly,   
“And you’re gonna audition new dancers?”  
Robert smirked before shaking his head,  
“No….I was thinking…you would.”  
Aaron frowned,  
“You want me to audition people?”  
“Well yeah…you’re gonna need to know who you’re dancing with.”  
Aaron laughed,  
“Oh so I’m dancing am I?”  
“You don’t want to?”  
Aaron leant back in the chair,  
“Do I get tips?”  
Robert climbed from the chair and walked around the desk, coming to a stop in front of Aaron and leaning down to rest his hands on Aarons shoulders,  
“You can have…..whatever you want.”  
Aaron looked up at him,  
“And you know what I want?”  
Robert straddled his lap,  
“I know what I want.”  
Aaron smirked,  
“So what do you say? Dance for me again?”  
Aaron sighed, his hands massaging Robert’s thighs,  
“Halloween usually means costumes.”  
Robert pushed Aaron’s head back and kissed his jaw,  
“Mmhmm”  
“What do you have in mind?”  
Robert pulled back and looked at him a moment before climbing from his lap and grabbing a remote from his desk,  
“This.”  
He clicked play and the room was filled with the sound of the ghostbusters theme song. Aaron looked at him for a long moment then burst out laughing,  
“Really?”  
Robert sat on the edge of the desk,  
“Picture it….three guys come out on stage in the uniforms and start the dance, get the audience all riled up, then you appear, with your proton pack, the dance builds up and comes to a head with you shooting your gun filled with a liquor that’s to be decided later.”  
Aaron watched him with a smirk,  
“This sounds like a teenage wet dream. Was it your teenage wet dream?”  
Robert grinned at him,  
“Now that’d be telling.”  
Aaron laughed and looked down,  
“This isn’t the original song.”  
Robert moved to sit back behind his desk,  
“No it’s the new one.”  
Aaron pulled a face,  
“Really?”  
Robert looked at him as he sat back,  
“Careful aaron…don’t wanna come across as sexist.”  
Aaron smirked and looked around,  
“So…not to piss on your bonfire here but I’m pretty sure you’re not gonna have a ladies only Halloween and just saying…I mean I know I look awesome up there but I’m guessing some of your straight males might not enjoy only men dancing about.”  
Robert nodded,  
“Thought it through. I’m gonna have some of the girls dancing as well. I have a plan to have Ellie on the bar itself. Gonna full on Coyote Ugly it.”  
Aaron frowned,  
“Coyote what?”  
“Coyote Ugly…movie? Girls dancing on the bar? You telling me you have a little sister and you don’t know that film?”  
Aaron shrugged,  
“Guess she likes better things.”  
Robert chuckled and turned the music off.  
“Go on then. What do you say?”  
Aaron opened his mouth to answer only to be cut off as the office door opened and Chrissie walked in,  
“There you are!”  
Robert sat up straight,  
“Chrissie.”  
She walked over and kissed him; Aaron sat awkwardly then looked around. Chrissie pulled back and looked him up and down,  
“He’s done. You can go now.”  
“Chrissie!”  
Aaron shook his head and stood up, not saying a word as he left the office. Robert watched him leave then turned to Chrissie,  
“You don’t have to be rude. I was in the middle of a meeting.”  
Chrissie sat down in the chair that Aaron had just vacated and got her phone out,  
“Oh whatever. He’s a barman it’s hardly like it was important.”  
Robert clenched his jaw,  
“It was to me. You can’t just come in here and lord it about. It’s my club-“  
“It’s my father’s club actually. Don’t forget it.”  
She put her phone down,  
“Get me a drink won’t you?”  
Robert pushed the chair back and left the office; heading straight to the bar where Aaron was stacking bottles.  
“Aaron I am so sorry about that.”  
Aaron looked at him,  
“It’s fine.”  
“No it’s not.”  
Robert sighed,  
“Look…she’ll be gone soon. How about you and I go get some food?”  
Aaron sniffed,  
“I got it sorted. Go be with your wife. It’s fine.”  
“Aaron-“  
“I said it’s fine!”  
Robert started slightly and Aaron put the bottle he was holding down and wiped his face,  
“I’m going for a smoke.”  
He moved past Robert, leaving him standing alone in the bar.

Chrissie tapped her finger against her leg and let out a sigh, she climbed to her feet and walked around the desk; sitting down in Robert’s seat and inspecting the papers on the desk, reading through them before opening the top drawer and looking through it; finding only pens, a calculator, some more order forms and employee details she shut it again and opened the second one, she lifted the folder entitled ‘payslips’ and looked through the papers underneath. She was about to close the drawers when she saw something catch the light at the bottom, she pulled the paper aside and frowned as she looked down on a strip of three condoms in silver packaging. She picked them up, seeing that one had been torn off from the strip and sat back. She didn’t recognise the brand. They used condoms at home but she bought them, she knew what the wrapper's looked like. Her mind worked quickly and she dropped everything back into the drawer before shutting it and pushing her hand through her hair. She sat up as Robert came back in with a glass of wine and fixed a smile to her face,  
“You were gone a while.”  
Robert sat opposite her,  
“Yeah I had to talk to someone.”  
“Oh yeah?”  
Robert’s phone went off and he grabbed it quickly, but not before Chrissie read the name flashing on the screen. ‘Ellie calling.’ She felt sick as she watched him look at the call and pocket the phone,  
“Not gonna answer that?”  
Robert shook his head,  
“They can leave a message.”  
Chrissie watched him for a moment,  
“I need to go. I forgot that I agreed to meet Dad.”  
Robert nodded,  
“Sure. I’ll see you at home then.”  
Chrissie got up and leant down to kiss him again,  
“See you then.”  
She left him, walking quickly down the hall and out of the club to her car. She pulled her phone out and dialled a number,  
“Hello?”  
“Dad.”  
“Chrissie? Everything okay?”  
She sniffed hard,  
“It’s Robert.”  
“Is he okay?”  
Chrissie scoffed,  
“Oh he’s fine…”  
“So what’s wrong?”  
She looked over at the club, anger rising in her chest,  
“He’s having an affair.”


	7. Chapter 7

Robert couldn't stop the smile on his face as he stared at Aaron; his fingers trailing up and down his side as the man smiled happily. They'd escaped for the afternoon; ditching work and heading back to Aaron's where they spent the entire time in bed. Robert was close to bursting he was so happy. He trailed his fingers back up Aaron's side and grinned,  
"What?"  
Robert bit his lip and started walking his fingers along Aaron's skin,  
"Itsy Bitsy spider got a blowjob in the bar."  
He walked them until he could drag Aaron's bottom lip with his thumb; Aaron pressed a kiss to the digit and smirked,  
"Itsy Bitsy wishes more like."  
He dropped his gaze down to Robert's lips and edged closer; pulling his hand from his mouth and kissing him, rolling over until Robert was nestled between his legs,  
"Again? Already?"  
Aaron smirked; his hand tangled in Robert's hair and his other on the man's arse,  
"Wasn't me receiving last time was it?"  
Robert grinned and kissed him again; climbing to his knees and grabbing a condom from the packet still on the bedside table,  
"Hey...did you take the strip from my desk?"  
Aaron frowned,  
"You what?"  
Robert lifted himself and stroked his cock a few times before rolling the condom on,  
"The strip of these in my desk. They're gone."  
Aaron shrugged before leaning over for the lube and handing it to Robert,  
"We probably used them didn't we?"  
Robert frowned as he coated Aaron's hole,  
"Did we?"  
Aaron lifted his hips and spread his legs further,  
"Yeah. Remember last week? When we did the stock take? Didn't you grab them? Before-uh-"  
Aaron groaned as Robert pushed in; gripping him tightly and throwing his head back,  
"Ahh fuck...."  
Robert pulled almost completely out then pushed back in,  
"I coulda sworn we still had-mm-three."  
Aaron wrapped his legs around Robert's waist and fisted one hand in the sheets, the other in Robert's hair,  
"I'm telling you w-we used them-oh God don't stop doing that. Right-"  
He rolled his hips.  
"-there. Fuck."  
Robert held himself up and thrust into him again,  
"You're probably right. I'm just w-worked up."  
Aaron groaned,  
"Nnnng you're telling me."  
He wrapped his arm around Robert's neck,  
"Now shut up. And fuck me."  
Robert shifted slightly and smiled,  
"Yes sir."  
He crushed their lips together quickly then braced himself and started pounding into Aaron as the man threw his head back and moaned loudly.

"His computer, Chrissie?"  
She didn't look up; she typed in another password and huffed in annoyance when it didn't work.  
"Chrissie, he's not having an affair."  
"I found proof Dad."  
Lawrence sat down beside her and took the laptop gently from her,  
"What you found was...a-a strip of condoms, Chrissie. This is madness."  
Chrissie pushed her hands through her hair,  
"He's been different. Distant."  
Lawrence sighed,  
"Have you talked to him?"  
She shook her head,  
"No. No he'd only deny it. I need to have proof. I need to catch him in the act."  
Lawrence sighed,  
"And how exactly are you planning on doing that? Planning on following him?"  
Chrissie stood up,  
"I don't know Dad but I can't just sit here when he's out there with some...tramp."  
Lawrence stood up and pulled her over,  
"Chrissie, sweetheart, you need to just calm down. He's done nothing to suggest he's cheating. Now you need to just trust him, he loves you. He's working at the club 24/7 to try and make a life worthy of you."  
Chrissie pulled back,  
"You're right. You're absolutely right."  
She waggled her finger a few times,  
"You're right."  
Lawrence looked at her in confusion,  
"Chrissie?"  
She ignored him and left the living room,  
"Chris-Chrissie?!"  
Lawrence sighed heavily and rubbed his face before collapsing back onto the sofa.

Aaron tilted his head and looked at the mark under the light before clicking his tongue,  
"Was it really necessary to give me a goddamn hickey? I look like a teenage...slapper."  
Robert chuckled as he did his belt up,  
"Sorry. Couldn't resist."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Hmm."  
He walked over to the bed and grabbed his jeans, pulling them on in silence,  
"Can I ask you something?"  
He looked at Robert, who was pulling his shirt on,  
"Sure?"  
Robert started buttoning his shirt and smirked,  
"Is Dingle your real name?"  
Aaron frowned,  
"Wanna see my passport?"  
Robert shook his head and reached for his socks,  
"No no, it's just...you're a dancer and it sounded a little..."  
"What?"  
He looked up at Aaron,  
"Stripper-ish."  
Aaron stopped,  
"Stripper-ish?"  
Robert laughed,  
"Come on.’Dingle'? Like no one has ever made the connection that it sounds like a euphemism for penis?"  
Aaron stared at him for a moment then sniggered,  
"Yeah alright I'll give you that. But no. It's my real name."  
He pulled his shirt on as Robert pulled his socks on,  
"How'd you become a dancer anyway?"  
"What is this? Question time?"  
Robert grinned,  
"Just curious."  
Aaron pulled his own socks on,  
"Did it as a laugh with a mate, someone approached us and told us we'd make money. Carried on."  
Robert watched him,  
"But you don't wanna do that?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Not really."  
Robert nodded,  
"So what do you wanna do?"  
Aaron glanced up at him,  
"You know what I wanna do."  
Robert tucked his shirt in,  
"Yeah...so what's stopping you?"  
Aaron tucked his necklace under his shirt,  
"Can't get in can I?"  
Robert sighed,  
"Yeah I know, you can't get in the army but you can be an engineer somewhere else."  
Aaron didn't answer and Robert stepped closer,  
"Have you looked into studying it?"  
Aaron scoffed,  
"Yeah cos I got five grand lying about."  
"I'll pay for it. If you want?"  
Aaron looked at him,  
"I didn't mean that. I don't want your money."  
Robert held his hands up,  
"Sorry."  
Aaron sighed,  
"No I'm sorry. Look it wouldn't matter about the money either way. I'm hardly gonna be good enough am I? I'm hardly...Steven Hawking."  
Aaron rubbed his nose and looked away,  
"Hey?"  
Robert walked over and put his arms around Aaron's neck,  
"You can do anything, you know that right?"  
Aaron frowned and Robert moved a hand, hooking a finger under his chin,  
"You're smart. Really smart, if you decided to go into studying this, you'd blow 'em away."  
He dropped his hand and rubbed Aaron's arm;  
"Like you do me, every day."  
Aaron met his eye,  
"Thanks."  
Robert kissed him gently,  
"Promise me you'll at least look into it? Even if it's just googling courses?"  
Aaron swallowed,  
"Why do you care so much about it?"  
Robert smiled softly, stepping closer,  
"Because you deserve the life you want. You deserve everything you want."  
Aaron stared into his eyes. His heart thumping at the way Robert looked at him,  
"I do?"  
Robert lifted a hand to caress Aaron's cheek,  
"Yeah. You do."  
Aaron glanced down then met his eye again.  
"Careful boss...starting to sound like a boyfriend."  
Robert smirked,  
"Well we can't have that now can we?"  
Aaron shook his head slightly, closing the gap and kissing him gently,  
"We should head back."  
He pushed Robert back gently, smiling as the man dropped his head and groaned,  
"Do we have to?"  
"Uh it's your business?"  
Robert pulled him in,  
"Exactly. I should say when we have a break."  
Aaron laughed,  
"That's all well and good but I have dancers coming in at six so we have to go."  
He clapped Robert's chest as he walked past,  
"Tease."  
Aaron turned around and winked at him,  
"Come on."  
Robert sighed and grabbed his jacket from the floor, pulling it on and following him from the room.

The club was packed; Aaron could barely think straight it was so busy. He leant over the bar to hear an order and turned to grab it. Holding his fingers up to tell the price,  
"Four twenty. Four!"  
He took the money and glanced over,  
"Where's the new guy?"  
Ellie shrugged and passed someone their drink,  
"No idea! Go get the boss. Make him help!"  
Aaron served someone else while grabbing the radio from under the bar,  
"Robert?"  
He waited a moment then spoke,  
"It's rammed out here come serve. Now."  
He put the radio down and carried on serving, not stopping until he felt the hand on his back,  
"I'm here."  
He pushed past him and started serving someone else. Aaron flashed a grin at him and turned to the next person,  
"Yes mate?"

He'd slipped away to collect empties once the crowd had settled a bit, the DJ Robert had hired was a huge hit and they'd been turning people away all night. Aaron grabbed three empty bottles and dodged around people to get to the other bar and chuck them. He turned and went back into the crowd; about to grab more when a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him,  
"Hey!"  
He turned to see it was Robert and let him drag him across the dance floor to a corner where he immediately cupped his face and kissed him. Aaron pulled back,  
"The hell are you doing?"  
Robert pushed him back toward the wall and leant into his ear,  
"They can't see us. Look at them. No one is even paying attention."  
Aaron swallowed and looked at the crowd who nearly all had their backs to them, from the position in the corner they were behind the lights, no one could see. Aaron's mouth fell open as Robert kissed his neck; the thrill of being so public sending a spike of lust through his body and he pulled Robert even closer,  
"Does it feel good? Knowing how anyone could catch us?"  
Aaron nodded, eyes rolling back as Robert undid his fly and pushed his hand in; palming Aaron's cock as he whispered to him,  
"They have no idea. None of them. No clue that I'm getting you off right here. God you're so beautiful when you're like this."  
Aaron couldn't speak; he tangled a hand tightly in Robert's hair and bit his lip as Robert palmed him to hardness, all the while whispering constantly,  
"God I want you all the time. Think about you all the time."  
He shifted on his feet; pressing even closer until he could barely move his hand between them. The friction was driving Aaron crazy, his cock straining against his boxers, he gripped Robert's arm, moving down to his wrist as the man rubbed him,  
"You get me so hard I can't stand it."  
He sucked Aaron's earlobe into his mouth and pulled it slightly. Aaron started panting, heat was filling his stomach, he knew he was close; his legs were shaking and he was sure that if Robert wasn't essentially holding him up against the wall that he would fall.  
"Tell me what you want. Tell me."  
Aaron whimpered; his grip on Robert's wrist tightening,  
"K-kiss me. Kiss me."  
Robert closed the gap; his free hand pressed against the wall as he kissed him desperately; his own hips grinding on Aaron's thigh until suddenly Aaron pulled away; staring wide eyed in to Robert's eyes as he shuddered, gripping Robert tightly as he orgasmed.  
"That's my boy."  
Robert pulled his hand free and wiped it on his shirt before zipping Aaron's jeans back up and pressing a quick kiss to his lips as he backed up and walked away. Aaron leant back against the wall and looked around; no one had even noticed he was there. He pushed shaking hands through his hair and adjusted himself, grateful he had chosen the black jeans that day and headed back to the bar.  
"Alright?"  
Aaron looked at Joe,  
"Fine. Place is clear."  
"You look hot mate."  
Aaron laughed,  
"You hitting on me?"  
Joe scoffed,  
"You wish. I meant you're red."  
Aaron turned to the queue at the bar,  
"Busy innit?"  
He glanced around,  
"Where'd Robert go? Slope off somewhere?"  
Joe passed someone their drink and turned back to Aaron,  
"The wife showed up. He's in the office with her."  
Aaron felt sick, he rubbed his neck and stared at the bar; panic rising inside him,  
"Aaron!"  
He turned to Joe again who gestured to the crowd,  
"Get to work."  
Aaron cleared his throat and shook his head before getting back to work.

Robert walked into the alley and stopped with a smile,  
"Been looking for you."  
Aaron looked over at him and took another drag of his cigarette,  
"Yeah? Why?"  
Robert leant against the wall opposite and nudged him with his foot,  
"You disappeared so quick after your shift last night."  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Joe and Ellie had it covered."  
"Aaron?"  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Just do one, Robert. I'm not in the mood."  
Robert frowned,  
"Oi? What's going on?"  
Aaron took another drag,  
"Aaron?"  
"She was there. Last night. You were jerking me off and your wife was sat in your office."  
Robert stopped,  
"You knew she was there?"  
Aaron scoffed and shook his head,  
"Unbelievable."  
He flicked his cigarette away and made a move; Robert grabbed him and turned him around,  
"I didn't know she was coming in."  
"Bullshit."  
He pulled his arm free,  
"You know what? I'm sick of this. I'm sick of-of sharing you with her. Of having to hide and pretend I don't give a shit about you. I'm sick of being your dirty little secret. You get everything out of this and I get what?"  
Robert frowned, reaching for him again,  
"You get me. You have me."  
"No I don't. You don't even let me text you. We're meant to be in love and I'm not even allowed to contact you unless it's about work."  
Robert dropped his hand; shocked at Aaron's sudden change,  
"Aaron."  
Aaron rubbed his face,  
"Why are you even with her? You don't love her."  
"She's my wife of course I love her."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"You love me."  
Robert stepped back and rubbed his face,  
"Yeah. Yeah I do."  
"Then leave her."  
Robert shook his head,  
"It's not that simple."  
Aaron scoffed,  
"You don't want to, more like."  
Robert looked at him,  
"You knew what this was when we started, okay? I am giving you every second I can but I'm married."  
Aaron sneered,  
"Oh I know. Hard to forget when the hand wrapped round my dick has a wedding ring on it."  
He stepped back,  
"This was never gonna be more than just a fuck to you was it? I'm nothing to you but someone you can screw when you're bored. You probably don't even really love me. All that about never saying to another man just to hook me in and make me do whatever you want."  
Robert jabbed a finger at him,  
"Don't you dare act like I don't give a damn about you. You have no idea how hard it's been."  
Aaron laughed,  
"Hard? What's hard? You have me here you have her at home. What exactly is it that's been so hard for you?"  
Aaron looked him up and down and shook his head,  
"You know what...forget it. I'll just do my job and you do yours. Enjoy your choice."  
He started to walk away, ignoring Robert as he called his name and headed back inside. Robert stood in shock for a minute then rubbed his face again; swallowing his emotions and following Aaron inside.

"Well? Do you think it'll work?"  
Lawrence looked at her and hesitated,  
"Chrissie...you're...you need to drop this."  
Chrissie packed the box back into the bag and shook her head,  
"I can't."  
Lawrence sighed,  
"Has something else happened?"  
Chrissie focused on the bag,  
"Chrissie?"  
She met her dad’s eye,  
"No. Okay? No. He's been...the last two weeks he's been...my husband again."  
Lawrence frowned,  
"So then why are you hiding cameras in his office?"  
Chrissie huffed,  
"Because he's lying. I can see it. He's clearly got his mind on something else."  
Lawrence sat down,  
"Well he's planning this Halloween party. He's probably stressed. I'm telling you, three weeks and he'll be much better."  
Chrissie shook her head;  
"I'm not waiting three weeks. No. No it's different. He's so...angry."  
"He's snapped at you?"  
Chrissie sighed,  
"No it's different than that. It's like he's...I don't know. Grieving."  
She looked at her dad again and shook her head,  
"I can't explain it properly. But he's different. He's hiding something. And I'm going to find out what."  
She met his eye again,  
"Don't look at me like that Dad."  
"I'm just worried for you."  
She picked up the bag,  
"I'm fine. I'll be fine."  
She walked over and kissed his cheek,  
"I promise."  
Chrissie grabbed the bag and headed out, a plan forming solidly in her mind.

Aaron folded his shirt and put it in the pile before turning to the basket again; he couldn't stop thinking about Robert, two weeks has passed and he was sick of it. He ached when he saw him. His shifts were a nightmare, watching him, craving him. He hated every second. He pushed his hands through his hair and reached for another shirt. He'd decided to fill his day off with housework, anything to keep his mind busy. Keep from thinking about him. He looked up at the TV and frowned when he realised the show he'd been watching had finished. He looked around for the remote and leant over to pick it up. His necklace hung down and he grabbed it before sitting back and pulling it forward to look at the tags; running the pad of his thumb over the letters he sighed,  
"Goddamn it Robert."  
He tucked it into his shirt and changed the channel, looking for something- anything. He settled on the news and climbed to his knees to grab his beer. He took a gulp and froze as the doorbell rang. He sighed and put the beer down, climbing to his feet and padding his way to the door. He pulled it open and froze at the sight of Robert; pizza box in hand and a hopeful look on his face. Aaron looked him up and down and swallowed the urge to pull him in and kiss him,  
"What do you want?"  
Robert shifted on his feet,  
"You. I miss you."  
Aaron scoffed,  
"You saw me last night. It's my day off leave me alone."  
He started to close the door,  
"No Aaron! Please?"  
Aaron opened the door again and Robert wet his lips,  
"Aaron I'm sorry. I hate this. Us fighting."  
Aaron frowned,  
"There's no 'us'."  
Robert sighed,  
"Aaron please...look...just...can we talk? Just talk. And also eat, because this is huge and I can't eat this on my own and it's one of those weird orders that you like so...please?"  
Aaron gripped the door and looked around,  
"No wife today?"  
Robert's face fell and Aaron sighed as he stepped aside; stopping Robert as walked in,  
"Any funny business and I'm kicking you out."  
"Understood."  
Aaron stepped back and let him into the front room, taking a moment to take a breath before following him.

They sat in silence until Robert cleared his throat,  
"How've you been?"  
Aaron frowned and picked at a thread on the arm of the sofa,  
"You've seen me every day pretty much. You know how."  
Robert watched him,  
"I'm trying here Aaron."  
Aaron looked at him and started chewing his lip. Robert rubbed his face and looked down at the ground,  
"These last two weeks have been horrible. I can't...sleep...can't focus. Aaron all I want is for us to be okay again. It's all I want."  
Aaron looked down at his hands,  
"You know why I ended it."  
Robert looked away,  
"You have no idea how much I wish I met you first."  
Aaron looked at him and Robert shrugged,  
"But I didn't. I met her and I'm sorry about that but it won't change. I love my wife. But I love you too. And I do. I never lied about that. Ever. You're the first-the only man I have ever loved."  
Aaron nodded slowly,  
"But you love her more than you love me?"  
Robert hesitated and Aaron shook his head,  
"Forget it."  
Robert huffed out a breath,  
"It's not a case of loving one of you more."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Then leave her. Be with me."  
"I can't."  
"Why?"  
Robert didn't answer and Aaron couldn't stand it anymore. He stood up and moved to leave,  
"I'm scared."  
He froze at the doorway and turned around,  
"You what?"  
Robert wasn't looking at him; he clenched his hands together and stared at them,  
"If I leave her...without her...I have nothing. And I can't do that."  
Aaron frowned,  
"What do you mean you have nothing?"  
Robert looked up at him,  
"Aaron I'm..."  
He breathed out sharply,  
"I work in my father in laws nightclub; I go home to his house full of my wife's stuff. I drive a car she chose, half my money comes from her business. Take that away and I'm nothing...I have nothing."  
He met Aaron's eye,  
"Except you. I-I had you. And you were mine. All mine...not that-"  
He rubbed his face,  
"Not that I think you're my property but you were mine. Not hers. And she....she took that too. And now...now I'm alone."  
He swallowed and looked at Aaron briefly,  
"And it scares me. It scares me...being alone."  
Aaron watched him for a long moment before sniffing and shoving his hands in his pockets,  
"She didn't take me completely."  
Robert lifted his gaze,  
"Didn't she?"  
Aaron sighed and looked past him,  
"I hate it. Not...not being with you properly."  
He met Robert's eye,  
"I wished I never met you these last two weeks. Going in and pretending you were nothing...it hurt."  
"So let's just go back to how we were."  
Aaron watched him, aching to reach out and touch the man,  
"I want more time with you. Just you. Not a quickie in the office. I mean it. If we're gonna do this...I want us time."  
Robert nodded eagerly,  
"Okay. Okay I'll do more. I'll make sure we have time."  
Aaron chewed his lip,  
"I'm sorry I flipped at you."  
Robert breathed out a laugh,  
"It's fine. Not like I didn't deserve it...just...so you know. She didn't turn up until after we...I didn't even know she was there until after I got back to the office. I nearly shit myself checking the cctv."  
Aaron couldn't help the smirk, making Robert smile at the sight,  
"I've missed you so much Aaron."  
Aaron looked at him and sighed,  
"One last chance okay?"  
Robert nodded,  
"I understand."  
Aaron looked down and then met his eye again,  
"I love you Robert. Sometimes I wish I didn't. But I do."  
Robert didn't speak, didn't even think; he just surged forward, cupping Aaron's face and pulling him in to kiss him. Aaron tangled his fingers in Robert's shirt and, pulling him in, deepened the kiss until they had to break apart; breathing heavily and staring into one another's eyes, Robert stroked Aaron's cheeks gently with his thumbs,  
"I meant it. I love you."  
Aaron could only nod before pulling him back down for another kiss.

Chrissie poured a glass of wine and tapped her fingers against the counter. The Halloween party was in full swing at the club and she'd grown bored of waiting for Robert. She'd watched him serve for nearly an hour before the dancers started; she had to admit it looked good, she knew he was happy, the look of pride on his face as he watched them on stage. She took a sip of her wine and headed into the office, images of Robert laughing and smiling with the girls behind the bar burned in her mind. She sat down and pulled the laptop over to her; turning it on and going through the files to the videos from the camera. She'd hidden it on the shelf, pointed at the desk, every night she watched through the footage, trying to find something. She sat back and sipped her wine as the video started up, she pressed fast forward through footage of Robert doing paperwork and talking on the phone. She sighed and took another sip of wine, pressing play when someone came in. She watched Robert talk to her and then open the desk drawer; her breath catching until she saw him pull out a file and check something before handing it to the girl who promptly left. She slumped back, strangely disappointed then pressed fast forward again. She watched Robert answer his mobile and walk around then leave the office. He returned ten minutes later and grabbed his jacket before leaving again. She took a sip of her wine and tapped her fingers against the desk; about to give up when someone walked in. She squinted at the person on the screen, recognising him as he turned around, the bar man and dancer she'd seen every time she went in. She watched him talk to someone out of shot, smiling at them as he leant against the desk. Robert walked in to the screen, glancing back at the door before stepping closer. The two men talked for a while and Chrissie sat back, bored of watching them. She was about to press fast forward when her blood ran cold at the sight of her husband; grabbing the man's hand and pulling him to his feet. She covered her mouth with her hand, horror filling her body as the man smiled at Robert before leaning in and kissing him on the lips.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is homophobic language used in this chapter, references to self harm and suicide as well. There is nothing said that the characters haven't said in the show itself.

_"Joes gonna notice that I'm gone."_

_"I'll just tell him I had something really hard I needed help with."_

_Aaron turned and grinned at him; leaning against the desk and folding his arms,_

_"You do huh?"_

_Robert walked toward him, turning his head quickly to check the door was shut properly before coming to stop just before Aaron._

_"You know how you have the...magic touch."_

_Aaron laughed,_

_"You're ridiculous."_

_Robert rolled his eyes,_

_"It's called flirting, Dingle."_

_Aaron nodded slowly,_

_"And I said no more office hook ups, Sugden."_

_Robert held his hands up,_

_"I've kept to that haven't I?"_

_Aaron bit his lip and Robert reached out, taking his hand and pulling him to stand straight on his feet,_

_"I've been really...really good. And I think...that I deserve a reward."_

_Aaron smiled at him,_

_"Do you now?"_

_"I do."_

_Aaron pulled him in and kissed him, pulling back with a smile and jerking his head toward the sofa,_

_"Go on then."_

_Robert grinned and kissed him quickly again before pulling him along and dropping down to the sofa to kiss him again._

 

Chrissie felt sick. She watched the whole video, the two men were out of shot but the way they headed back to the desk while zipping their jeans back up told her everything. They'd stood and chatted for a minute more before kissing again. The man left first and Robert sat on the edge of the desk as he grinned to himself. Chrissie stood up and pushed her hands through her hair, closing her eyes as she tried to calm down. She thought about the times she'd walked into the club and the two of them were laughing and joking with each other, she'd never thought anything of it. The anger rose inside her and she grabbed her glass; hurling it at the wall with a scream and then grabbing the laptop. She wanted to go to him, wanted to beat him, scream at him, wanted to make him hurt. She looked down at the screen to see footage of Robert laughing on the phone and she slammed it shut; tossing it onto the chair and pacing the room as the anger built inside her. She stopped at the desk and took a breath, swallowing sown the urge to lash out and thinking clearly.

"Chrissie?"

She wiped her eyes quickly and fixed a smile to her face,

"Sorry Dad, did I wake you?"

Lawrence looked at the mess on the wall and floor and frowned,

"What happened?"

She looked over and breathed out a laugh,

"Oh. I'm such a klutz. I saw a spider and threw my glass at it. Stupid I know."

Lawrence frowned slightly,

"Everything okay?"

She smiled,

"Everything is fine."

He shifted slightly,

"Robert still at work?"

If he noticed the way her jaw clenched he didn't say anything. She cleared her throat and nodded,

"And...the party? The dancers?"

She felt sick; the look of pride on Robert’s face as he watched the man dancing was burning in her mind,

"Chrissie?"

"It was fine. It was great he seemed...very satisfied."

Lawrence nodded; putting a hand on her shoulder,

"And all that nonsense about him cheating. You've forgotten it?"

She clenched her jaw again,

"Oh it's dead."

Lawrence seemed satisfied with that answer and nodded,

"Good. I'm telling you, he's a good guy. He loves you."

He pulled Chrissie into a hug,

"Now let's forget all this nonsense and move on. Yes?"

Chrissie hugged him tightly then pulled back and fixed a smile to her face,

"Of course."

Lawrence grinned at her,

"Good girl. You going to stay up for him?"

The idea of seeing Robert made her feel sick and she looked at the wall,

"I'll tidy that and then go up I think."

Lawrence nodded and squeezed her shoulder,

"Well, goodnight then."

"Night Dad."

She watched him leave then looked around; her eye falling on a photo on the shelf of her and Robert. She clenched her jaw and turned on her heel, storming from the office and heading to the kitchen to replace her wine.

 

Robert hummed along with the music as it played through the club. He ticked off the page he was sorting and looked up when Aaron started laughing. He watched the man as he threw a cloth at Joe then ducked to avoid the one Joe threw back. Robert cleared his throat as the two men wrestled,

"When you two are done? We have some-"

He was cut off as Aaron whipped the cloth at him. Robert grabbed it and jumped to his feet,

"Oh you are in so much trouble."

Aaron wriggled his eyebrows,

"Oh yeah? What you gonna do?"

Robert stepped closer,

"What am I gonna do?"

He walked over to the bar and grabbed Aaron's bottle of coke that he'd been swigging,

"Robert?"

"I hope you don't like that shirt too much."

He started shaking the bottle and Aaron stepped back,

"Don't you dare."

Robert raised his eyebrows,

"No? Forgetting who's boss are you?"

Aaron grabbed a clipboard and held it as a shield,

"Get back Sugden or the...um..."

He looked at the paperwork and pulled a face,

"Oh actually probably not a good idea to use this."

Robert grinned as he stepped closer,

"Keep talking Dingle I can shake this all day."

Aaron snorted,

"So I've heard."

Robert shook his head,

"Just don't know when to stop do you?"

Aaron flashed a grin and glanced at Joe,

"You gonna help me?"

Joe folded his arms and grinned at him,

"Nope."

Aaron sighed and looked at Robert,

"Anything I can say to stop you?"

Robert considered it,

"Call me the best. Your King, your Lord."

Aaron's lips turned up into a smile,

"You ain't got enough drink in the world to make me say that."

"Drop the clipboard."

Aaron threw it aside just in time as Robert aimed the bottle and opened the top; soaking Aaron completely as he shouted,

"Ah you bastard!"

Robert roared with laughter until Aaron looked at him and then ran straight toward him; wrapping his arms around him and tackling him to one of the sofas,

"No! Get off me!"

Aaron pinned him down and shook his head; sending drink flying onto him,

"Ah! Get off!"

Aaron laughed louder and started rubbing his head over Robert before climbing from him and wiping his face,

"Shall I uh, get you two some towels?"

Robert climbed to his feet and pushed his hands through his hair,

"Best get his P45 while you're at it."

Aaron pursed his lips,

"Ooooh."

Joe laughed and pushed himself from the bar,

"You can sort that yourself boss. If you don't mind, I have a bed waiting for me."

Robert saluted him and grabbed the cloth to dry his head,

"See you tomorrow then yeah?"

"If you survive Aaron, sure."

Aaron looked at Robert and arched an eyebrow,

"Sounded like a challenge to me."

Robert sniggered and moved over to the bar, reaching over and grabbing another cloth to throw at Aaron,

"Clean up."

Aaron dried his head before glancing up at Robert,

"What?"

Robert shrugged,

"Just looking."

Aaron threw the now damp cloth back at him,

"Well don't. It's weird. Gonna start thinking you fancy me or something."

Robert smirked,

"Nah I don't fancy you."

He pushed himself from the bar and grabbed Aaron's arm,

"I just want you...all to myself."

Aaron smiled slowly then glanced around,

"Shall we go somewhere else? Cameras."

Robert glanced at the bar then walked around and poured a shot,

"What's that."

He looked at Aaron then lifted the glass,

"This."

He drank it down, wincing at the burn in the his throat,

"Ugh...this is the reason I can't drive home."

Aaron leant against the bar,

"That so?"

Robert rested on his forearms,

"Yeah. Reckon I can crash with you?"

Aaron smirked and looked at his hands,

"Won't your Mrs be wondering where you are?"

Robert shrugged,

"I'll tell her I stayed here."

He hooked a finger under Aaron's chin and lifted his head to look at him,

"Come on. We haven't had a night together in ages. Besides..."

He leant in slightly,

"I still haven't been able to get the image of you in that ghostbuster get up out of my head."

Aaron dropped his eyes to Robert's lips,

"Been thinking about it huh?"

Robert hooked his finger into Aaron's collar and pulled him in closer,

"Thinking about it...using it..."

Aaron smirked then frowned,

"Wait...Using the memory or the suit itself?"

Robert grinned,

"Would it disturb you if I said both?"

Aaron met his eye and held the gaze for a long moment before tilting his head so their lips almost touched,

"Snag us a bottle of whiskey and you can stay all night."

He leant back and pushed himself away from the bar; heading out back to collect his jacket as Robert finished up.

 

Chrissie walked into the office and took a moment to look around at the room she used to like, memories of the two of them in there used to be good ones; all she could see then were images from the tapes- Robert laughing away at whatever Aaron  said to him, Aaron pulling Robert toward him and kissing him, the two men smiling at each other, lost in one another. Chrissie clenched her jaw and closed her eyes; desperate to shake the images of Aaron bending her husband over the desk from her mind. She marched over to the desk and sat down as she started pulling drawers open.

_Robert sent the text before yanking Aaron's head back and kissing his lips,_

_"What'd you tell her?"_

_Robert dropped the phone on to the sofa and smirked,_

_"Told her I was kipping on the sofa...had a bit to drink and didn't wanna risk it."_

_"Think she'll buy it?"_

_Robert pushed his hands up the man's thighs and shrugged,_

_"She's pretty trusting. I spelled a couple of things wrong so it looked real."_

_Aaron chuckled and cupped his face again,_

_"So we have all night?"_

_Robert shifted on the sofa and gripped Aaron's hips; leaning upwards to meet his mouth again,_

_"We have all night."_

_Aaron grinned and kissed him quickly before climbing from his lap and pulling Robert up with him._

Chrissie jumped when the phone went off. She opened it quickly and couldn't help but laugh at the message. She already knew where he was, she'd watched him and Aaron leave the club together and head down the road. She tossed the phone onto the desk and carried on searching, her annoyance growing as she didn't find anything incriminating. She sat back and huffed before looking over at the safe. She walked over and typed in the code only to find it incorrect. She frowned and typed it in again; slowly realising that Robert had changed it. She tapped her finger against the wall and typed in Robert's birthday, then her birthday, their anniversary, every combination she could think of, all incorrect. She slammed her hand against the wall,

"Damn it!"

She rubbed her face and looked over at the desk, an idea popping into her mind. She walked over to the drawer full of employee details and searched though them until she found the one she was looking for. She took the file with her and typed in Aaron's birthday; scoffing in disgust when the safe opened.

_Aaron lifted Robert's leg and pulled it around his waist; rolling his hips to thrust back into him again as the man arched his back and moaned. Aaron grinned before attaching his lips to Robert's throat, scraping the skin with his teeth then working his way to his chest before lifting his head to bite Robert's jaw. He pushed his hand between them to wrap around Robert's cock, pulling a hiss from the man. Robert dragged his nails down Aaron's back before wrapping his arm around his neck and pulling him in to kiss him._

_"Okay?"_

_Robert nodded then pushed him back,_

_"What?"_

_Aaron pulled out, resting on his heels as Robert clambered up,_

_"Sit. I wanna ride you."_

_Aaron's cock twitched and he cupped it while groaning,_

_"Always talk like that."_

_He sat on the ground, legs spread as Robert straddled him; pushing his hand through Aaron's hair as he sank back down onto his cock,_

_"You want me to talk dirty?"_

_Aaron nodded, chewing his lip and massaging Robert's arse cheeks as he rode him slowly. Robert leant in to his ear and started to talk._

Chrissie sat on the sofa and looked at the things she'd pulled from the safe; the cash box as expected, some paperwork, and a mobile phone. She held the phone in her hand and took a breath before turning it on. Finding no passcode she went straight to the messages; finding they were only between Aaron and Robert she scrolled through them,

R- You in later?

A- Five. I got an appointment first.

R- Sure you can't come in earlier?

A- For work or you?

R- I miss you.

A- Lame.

A- Miss you too.

Chrissie swallowed and scrolled further,

R- I can't stop thinking about this afternoon.

A- Oh yeah?

R- I'm at home. It's driving me mad. Locked myself in the bathroom to jerk off. I can still feel you.

R- I want you so much.

A- Want me to fuck you again?

R- Hard

A- Come down to mine. I'll make sure you can't walk right for the rest of the night.

R- Let me just make my excuses I'll be there soon.

Chrissie felt the anger well inside her. She looked at the date on the message and slammed the phone down as she stood up from the sofa. She paced the room and pushed her hands through her hair before returning to the phone and scrolling through the messages,

A- Missed you tonight.

R- Sorry. I couldn't get out of it. I wanted to.

A- Its okay. We had a good night.

R- You free tomorrow? I can tell C I have a meeting.

A- Overnight?

R- I want to wake up with you.

A- Want me to make you breakfast more like.

R- Ha-ha yes. But mostly I want to wake up to your face

A- Flirt.

R- Is that a yes?

A- Yes. I'm not working though do you want me to come in as overtime?

R- You don't have to. I'll come by yours after I finish.

A- Okay. See you then?

R- See you then. Love you

A- You too.

_Robert grunted as his back hit the wall,_

_"Fuck. Sorry."_

_Robert shook his head and pulled Aaron in again, kissing him desperately as Aaron pounded into him again. Robert's free hand gripped the shelves beside him, the leg that was around Aaron's waist was being held up and he was thankful Aaron was holding him against the wall with his own body,_

_"Don't stop."_

_Aaron shook his head; sending beads of sweat flying,_

_"Wasn't planning on it."_

_He met Robert's eye and leant in,_

_"I love you."_

_Robert whimpered; tangling his fingers in Aaron's hair as he gasped the words back._

Chrissie sat in the car and gripped the wheel tightly. She'd left the club after finding the photos they'd been sending each other and headed home. She felt sick; Robert had been starting a new life with the man and all the while he'd been smiling and acting like the doting husband. She scrunched her eyes shut and took a breath before climbing from the car and heading back instead.

 

She didn't do anything for three days. Didn't mention the lie about staying in the club. Didn't tell him about the phone. She just watched him. She had to admit, he was good, and he was smart about what he left lying around. She never saw the phone in the house or any messages on his phone from Aaron. She spent one day at the lawyers, trying to draw up papers to get him out of the business, to make sure he had nothing. When that failed she decided to just confront him. It happened one afternoon when he came back from a meeting Lawrence had set up. He was excited, talking about starting new nights, new lines of drinks, new entertainment.

"I'm telling you Chrissie it's going to be great, we can bring in new people, new customers. And Aaron had this great idea about the dancing. Maybe hiring out the place in the day to do classes, pole dancing is popular as hell right now you know, we could be raking it in. And with someone like Aaron teaching it'll be great."

Chrissie clenched her jaw then cleared her throat quietly,

"He's very talented, isn't he? Aaron?"

Robert looked at his phone,

"Mmhmm."

Chrissie looked at him no longer able to contain the anger inside,

"That why you're sleeping with him?"

Robert looked at her and frowned,

"You what?"

Chrissie tried to hold her anger,

"You. Are sleeping. With him."

Robert put his phone down, panic filling him. He turned back around and put his hands on his hips,

"Chrissie-"

"Don't even bother lying to me Robert. Don't you dare."

Robert stepped back, his brain working quickly to find an excuse,

"What's he said to you?"

She frowned,

"You what?"

Robert rubbed his face and turned back around again, his skin burning as he tried to keep his voice calm and steady,

"I knew this would happen."

He turned slowly and looked at her,

"I knew I should've told you...Aaron...Aaron has a crush on me. I knew it when we met and I didn't...maybe I let him carry on flirting and I just ignored it. But I was...I don't know...flattered I guess. I swear I ignored it but...look whatever he said. He's lying."

Chrissie raised her eyebrows,

"He's lying about it then?"

Robert huffed a laugh,

"Chrissie it's me. I'm straight. Why would I-"

He rubbed his face again,

"I'm with you."

Chrissie stepped closer,

"You're with me?"

Robert stared at her like she was crazy,

"You love me?"

Robert grabbed her arms,

"Yes."

She looked into his eyes and leant closer,

"You're a liar."

She pushed him away and headed out from the kitchen, Robert close on her tail,

"Chrissie I'm not lying. He's-he's been obsessed. He won't leave me alone; I keep telling him I'm straight. I don't want him, I just want you."

He grabbed her and turned her around,

"Chrissie. You're my wife. You're all I care about."

She pushed him back,

"YOU DON'T GIVE A TOSS ABOUT ME."

Robert moved to grab her again,

"Chrissie this is ridiculous. I'm straight. I'm straight as anything you know that."

Chrissie pushed her hair back,

"Straight?"

She turned and stormed past him into the office. Robert pushed his hands through his hair and followed her,

"Chrissie just tell me what he said? Just tell me wh-"

Chrissie turned to him, laptop in hand,

"You stand there and tell me you're straight hmm? That he's obsessed with you and you're ignoring it?"

Robert raised his eyebrows,

"Yes. I told you. He won't..."

He trailed off as Chrissie turned the laptop around to show the footage of Robert and Aaron kissing in the office,

"Explain this then. Huh?"

Robert stared at the footage and swallowed hard before looking at her,

"You've been spying on me?"

Chrissie let out a frustrated scream and threw the laptop onto the floor, pushing past him again,

"Chrissie he came on to me. It didn't mean anything."

He tried to grab her only to have her turn around and shove him back,

"YOU'RE A LIAR. I'VE BEEN WATCHING YOU FOR WEEKS."

Robert stumbled back,

"Chrissie please. I made a mistake. It meant nothing-"

"SHUT UP."

Robert pushed his hands through his hair as Chrissie took a few breaths,

"You have a secret phone. Y-you lie to me so you can stay with him. You...you tell him you love him."

"I don't. I don't love him. I love you. He means nothing to me please I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

He moved closer and Chrissie pushed him back,

"Get out. Get out GET OUT!"

Robert shook his head,

"No. No we need to sort this out."

Chrissie started slightly,

"Sort this out? You had an affair with a man! There's nothing to sort out."

Robert held his hands up,

"It wasn't an affair it was just...just...”

Chrissie raised her eyebrows,

"Go on? Go on. Please. Please I'm desperate to hear more lies."

Robert clenched his fists,

"It was all him. He made the moves, he made me do it."

Chrissie laughed in disgust,

"Oh my god. You're actually sticking to that. Jesus I almost feel sorry for him. I'm guessing he doesn't know this side of you eh? Wonder how he'd feel to know he's getting all the blame."

Robert put his fingers to his temples,

"Just-just stop talking about him he doesn't matter. You matter. Just you."

Chrissie stepped closer,

"You don't."

She pushed him back again,

"NOW GET OUT."

Robert clenched his jaw and stepped back,

"I SAID GET OUT! YOU DISGUST ME!"

Robert swallowed hard; balling his hands into fists he turned on his heel and left the house.

 

Aaron was busy stocking the fridges when Robert stormed in,

"Alright?"

Robert ignored him as he stormed to the office; throwing the door open and going straight to the shelf where he pulled things down until he found the camera. He pulled it out, turning it in his hands before slamming it against the wall where it broke,

"Robert?"

He turned slowly to see Aaron in the doorway.

"What?"

Aaron frowned at him,

"Are you okay?"

He picked up the pieces of camera from the floor,

"Do I look okay?"

He dropped the pieces on the desk and rubbed his face,

"She knows. She knows everything."

Aaron froze,

"H-how?"

Robert picked up the camera,

"Say cheese. She's been watching us."

He dropped the pieces again and sat heavily in the chair,

"Fuck...fuck I'm so fucked."

Aaron stepped closer,

"It'll be okay."

Robert looked up at him; anger suddenly filling his chest,

"Okay? Okay? What the fuck about this situation tells you it'll be okay? She kicked me out. She hates me."

He dropped his head back,

"I'm gonna lose her."

Aaron swallowed and looked away before glancing back,

"Maybe...maybe it'll be a good thing."

Robert narrowed his eyes at him,

"A good thing? Why? Because then you can slip in to her place? This is what you wanted wasn't it? Huh? So you can be the one in my life. Well it's not happening. I love my wife. I'm getting her back. I can fix this."

Aaron frowned at him,

"Did I say anything about me taking her place? I just meant it'll be good because maybe now you can actually be honest with yourself. I've been here, remember? I've dealt with this. It's scary but you can do it. You can be happy."

Robert looked at him,

"Happy? What? Like you?"

He stood up,

"You just don't get it do you? This-"

He gestured between them,

"Was the biggest mistake I ever made. You are the biggest mistake. My marriage is what's important. My wife....you? You're nothing to me, you hear me?"

Aaron scoffed,

"Fine. Whatever. Keep lying to yourself that you're happy with your life."

"Oh like you are? Yeah? You want me to prance around and tell everyone I'm gay so I can be like you?"

Aaron looked him up and down,

"At least I know who I am. At least I'm not denying myself."

Robert laughed spitefully,

"Oh and you think I'd want to be like you?"

"You are though. Like me."

He stepped closer, clenching his fists,

"I am nothing like you. You're just a dirty little queer who tries to top himself the second things get rough. And you can't even do that right. You're a failure Aaron. You're pathetic."

The words hit Aaron like a knife in his gut. He started and rubbed his face,

"You know what?"

He shook his head,

"Fuck you."

He turned and left the office, storming back toward the bar. Robert followed him out,

"Oi."

He grabbed Aaron's arm to turn him around only for Aaron to swing his arm and punch him. The others in the bar stopped what they were doing in surprise as Robert hit the ground,

"I'm pathetic? Look at yourself. You're so far in the closet it's a joke. You're a joke."

He stepped back and wiped his nose on the back of his hand,

"Just remember you were the one who wanted this Robert. You were the one who chased me. You're gonna die a sad lonely old man and that's more than you deserve."

Robert moved, lifting himself up and spitting the words at him,

"At least I'm not fucking mental. You're screwed in the head you freak. I only went there because I feel sorry for you. Can't have you trying to off yourself again now can we?"

Aaron launched himself at Robert, he grabbed him by the collar and punched him over and over; straddling him as his fist connected with his jaw and nose until Joe dragged him off,

"Aaron stop it! Stop!"

Aaron shook himself free,

"Get off me!"

He looked back down at Robert,

"You come anywhere near me again and I'll kill you. Got it?"

He turned and left the club, slamming the door behind him. Robert pushed away the others as they tried to help him; instead he scrambled to his feet and wiped the blood from his nose as he looked at around,

"What?...WHAT?"

He turned again and headed back to the office, leaving everyone in shock inside.

 

Aaron knocked on the door then shoved his hands back in his pockets. He sniffed hard and chewed his lip as waited until finally it opened and Adam stood in front of him,

"Aaron?"

The sight of the man gave him a start, red eyes and nose and tear tracks down his cheeks,

"Mate? What happened?"

He looked Adam and sniffed again as more tears came,

"Can I come in?"

Adam grabbed him, pulling him into a hug. Aaron gripped him tightly, burying his head into the man's shoulder as he gave in to his sobs.

"It's okay mate...you're okay."

Adam waited a minute until he felt Aaron calm before taking him inside and sitting him on the sofa,

"Talk to me...what happened?"

He looked down and saw Aaron's hands; grazed and bloody,

"Mate....what've you done?"

Aaron looked at his hands and sniffed again,

"I uh..."

He looked at Adam,

"I've been sleeping with my boss."

Adam pulled back slightly,

"You what?"

Aaron swallowed, his eyes moving to a random spot behind Adam which he concentrated on,

"Been sleeping with him for months. Pretty much since I started. It started with just quickies but..."

A tear fell down his cheek and Adam wiped it away,

"He um..."

He looked down,

"His wife found out. About us. And he..."

He scoffed and wiped his eyes,

"He looked me in the eye and pretty much told me I was worthless."

He looked down at his hands,

"I hit him. A lot."

Adams eyes widened,

"You did that on his face?"

Aaron frowned,

"No no....I hit a wall. I had to..."

He looked at Adam,

"He threw it in my face. My worst moment and he threw it in my face in front of everyone."

He wiped his eyes again,

"I'm done with him."

Adam sat back,

"Jesus...why didn't you tell me?"

Aaron looked at him,

"It was an affair."

Adam put his hand on Aaron's shoulder and squeezed it,

"Mate I'm sorry."

Aaron gave a half a smile and Adam edged closer,

"Do...do you love him?"

Aaron slumped back, chewing his lip before he nodded. Adam clicked his tongue,

"You muppet. Come here."

Aaron hugged him again tightly before pulling away,

"I need a favour."

"Yeah, anything."

Aaron swallowed,

"I'm gonna go home for a bit. Like...back to the village. I have to get away."

"Yeah no that's fine. What can I do?"

Aaron wiped his eyes,

"Um...can you check on my place every now and then?"

Adam nodded,

"Course I can. But first I'm coming with you. Alright? You're not going on your own. No arguments okay?"

Aaron smiled gratefully,

"Thanks mate."

Adam squeezed his shoulder,

"You can crash here if you want. I'm gonna grab some stuff for your hands."

He got up and left Aaron on the sofa; Aaron rubbed his neck, his fingers catching on the chain of his necklace. He pulled it out and looked at the tags, his thumb running over the letters for a moment before he stuffed it back under his shirt and leant back into the cushions with his eyes closed.

 

Aaron finished his cigarette and took a few moments before heading inside. He hadn't been back to the club in nearly a week; Robert had phoned him a few times but he hadn't answered. He took a deep breath and, clutching the envelope in his hand he headed in. The place was quiet, apart from Joe at the bar as he went through the delivery. Aaron shoved his hands in his pockets and walked over,

"Hi."

Joe stood straight and smiled,

"Mate, where've you been?"

Aaron glanced around; Joe followed his eye and leant across the bar,

"He's in the office. Do you want me to-?"

"No. No...that's fine."

Aaron cleared his throat,

"I just came to uh-"

He took his keys from his pocket,

"-return these."

Joe took the keys from him,

"You're really not coming back then?"

Aaron sighed,

"No I uh...I think I'm done."

Joe nodded slowly,

"It was true then? You and Robert?"

Aaron shifted on his feet and nodded,

"Yeah. Yeah it was."

He sniffed and looked around,

"Look...you and me are okay yeah?"

Joe nodded,

"Yeah we're mates. That won't change."

Aaron smiled,

"Good. Good...I have to go. Can you-"

He pulled the envelope from his pocket,

"Can you give this to him?"

Joe took the envelope then put his hand on Aaron's shoulder,

"You're a good guy Aaron."

"Cheers. You too."

Joe smiled at him,

"Don't be a stranger okay?"

Aaron nodded and stepped back,

"I gotta go. I'll see you later yeah?"

Joe smiled,

"Yeah."

Aaron nodded, shoving his hands back in his pockets and heading out. Joe watched him leave then made his way to the office. He knocked on the door and walked in, finding Robert sitting at the desk and staring into space,

"Boss?"

Robert glanced up,

"What?"

Joe held up the envelope,

"Aaron just dropped this off."

Robert made a move to stand up,

"He's here?"

Joe shook his head,

"No. No he's gone."

He put the envelope down and Robert grabbed it, ripping it open. The clatter of the necklace on the desk was loud in the quiet room. Robert lifted it up slowly, the dog tags turning until he grabbed one and rubbed his thumb over it. Joe looked at him then looked away,

"I'll leave you to it."

Robert didn't answer him; he stared at the necklace, his heart hammering and his eyes burning. Aaron hadn't taken it off since he gave it to him; he saw the shine of the silver around his neck every single day. Robert swallowed, the lump in his throat almost painful as he brought the tags to his lips and closed his eyes. He jumped to his feet and paced the room, trying to calm himself down. When he couldn't he leant against the wall and slid down, pulling his knees to his chest he held the chain tightly as he broke down and started to sob.


	9. Chapter 9

Adam turned the engine off and looked up at the pub,  
"Ready?"  
Aaron didn't answer, he was staring out of the window, his mind miles away. He'd been almost silent the entire journey. He couldn't stop thinking about him, thinking about everything.  
"Aaron."  
He blinked and looked around at Adam,  
"Sorry."  
Adam gripped his shoulder,  
"Come on."  
He undid his belt and then stopped,  
"Don't-don't tell her. Okay?"  
Adam frowned,  
"Tell who, what?"  
Aaron jerked his head toward the pub,  
"My mum. Don't tell her why I'm home. Just...just say we wanted a break or something. We missed them. Just...I can't hack the looks and-"  
He huffed out a breath,  
"Just don't tell them about...him."  
Adam nodded,  
"Okay. Okay I won't."  
Aaron nodded and climbed from the car, glancing around at the village he hadn't seen in nearly a year then headed toward the door.

"You can't do that."  
Chrissie looked at him,  
"I can actually. It's my father’s place. Not yours."  
Robert rubbed his face in annoyance,  
"I have made that place. It was a dump when he had me take over. You can't take it away. It's all I have."  
Chrissie shrugged,  
"You should've thought about that before you starting sleeping with another man."  
Robert jabbed a finger at her,  
"You spiteful bitch. You don't even want the place. You begged Lawrence to let me buy it out."  
Chrissie sighed and returned to her phone. Robert slammed a hand down on the desk,  
"Chrissie!"  
Chrissie looked up at him,  
"What are you going to do Robert? Hmm? You can't win this."  
She stood up to face him,  
"You degraded yourself, screwing him and now you want what? To be praised for it. You disgust me."  
Robert moved to grab her hand,  
"You can't do this."  
Chrissie yanked her hand back,  
"I can do anything I want. You're nothing without me. You started as nothing and you'll end as nothing, you hear me?"  
"You're a psycho."  
Chrissie moved fast; grabbing Robert's face and pushing her thumb hard into the bruise around his eye,  
"You listen to me."  
Robert gripped her wrist to try and get her off, he groaned in pain as her thumb pressed harder, the nails on her other fingers digging into his skin,  
"You're not coming out of this with anything. I have all the cards here you pathetic, disrespectful...little boy. No one is going to want you after this. You understand?"  
She pressed even harder and Robert began to buckle toward the desk, his eyes blurring. Chrissie leant down to whisper in his ear,  
"I can do whatever I want. And if you fight it...I'll tell everyone what a monster you really are. I'll cry and scream about how you beat me, cheated on me, made me feel like shit."  
Robert gasped in pain,  
"I didn't touch you."  
Chrissie gripped his jaw with her other hand and forced him to meet her eye,  
"They won't be able to deny the marks I have on me....you're not the only one who can bruise you know."  
She smirked and finally let him go; Robert stumbled back against and held his face,  
"You're sick."  
"Maybe...then again I'm not the one who let some dirty lackey fuck me against a desk."  
Robert stared at her in shock,  
"What happened to you?"  
She leant against the desk,  
"You did."  
She moved back to sit down,  
"You have until the end of the week to get out of the club. After that I'm calling the police."  
Robert scoffed and headed toward the door before turning back around,  
"I loved you so much. But looking at you now..."  
He sneered,  
"I see you for who you actually are and...God you really are a vindictive little cunt."  
Chrissie looked up at him and smiled,  
"Think you'll find I'm a rich...vindictive little cunt who now owns a nightclub. Close the door on your way out."  
She returned to her paperwork and he rubbed his face before leaving on his own.

Aaron drained his beer and wiped his mouth before glancing around,  
"You okay love?"  
He looked at his mum and fixed a smile to his face,  
"Yeah, course."  
He cleared his throat and stood up,  
"I'm just gonna take my stuff upstairs. That okay?"  
"Of course it is love."  
Aaron nodded; picking up his backpack and heading from the room. Chas smiled until he left then turned to Adam,  
"Right you. Talk. Now."  
Adam froze,  
"You what?"  
Chas looked at him,  
"Don't play dumb. You two being here. Why?"  
Adam cleared his throat,  
"Aaron missed you is all."  
Chas raised an eyebrow,  
"Now...as much as I'd like to believe that. There's something off. He's miserable. Now talk."  
Adam swallowed; leaning back slightly,  
"He um...he's fine."  
Chas narrowed her eyes,  
"You do know who my family is...don't you? You know I can get any information out of you? So start talking..."  
She squeezed his leg,  
"Or I'll pull your-"  
"Ah! He's had a break up!"  
Chas sat back,  
"A break up?"  
She frowned,  
"Didn't know he was dating anyone. Who was it?"  
Adam shifted in the seat,  
"I can't tell you."  
Chas leant over and grabbed his ear, pulling him over,  
"Ah Jesus! Okay okay!"  
She let go of him,  
"Talk. Now."  
Adam rubbed his ear,  
"He's been sleeping with his boss."  
Chas frowned,  
"From the club?"  
Adam sighed,  
"Yeah. For the whole time he worked there apparently."  
"He doesn't work there anymore?"  
Adam sat forward,  
"His wife found out. The guy flipped. Told Aaron he was worthless, called him all sorts. Aaron beat the hell out of him and split."  
Chas pushed her hands through her hair and Adam glanced around,  
"Chas he's falling apart. This guy...Aaron's fallen hard, I'm worried about him."  
Chas froze,  
"He's not hurting himself again?"  
Adam shrugged,  
"I don't know. I mean he turned up at mine, hands all bloody, said he punched a wall but...I don't know anymore."  
Chas sighed heavily,  
"Great."  
Adam glanced back at the door,  
"Don't tell him you know. I said I wouldn't tell anyone."  
Chas looked at him,  
"No no I'm glad you did. I could throttle whoever this man is."  
Adam opened his mouth to talk just as Aaron walked into the room,  
"Hey is it..."  
He trailed off as he saw their faces,  
"You told her?"  
Chas stood up and walked over to him,  
"I made him. I'm worried about you love."  
He pushed her hands away,  
"I don't want your worry. I didn't want any of this."  
"Any of what?"  
He gestured at them,  
"This. The looks and the whispering, 'poor messed up Aaron he's screwed up again' I can't handle it."  
He looked at Adam,  
"I told you not to say anything and you swore you wouldn't. I just wanted to come here and forget him and now I can't."  
Adam stood up,  
"Mate-"  
"No. Not mate. You're not a mate when you do this."  
He rubbed his face,  
"I can't deal with this right now, I'm going out. Don't follow me."  
He left then in silence, slamming the door behind himself as he headed into the night.

Robert took a deep drag of his cigarette and leant back against the wall. His head was banging; the pain behind his eyes making him angry. He hadn't slept in several days, hadn't been able to think about anything other than his anger toward Chrissie and the empty pit in his stomach that hurt every time he thought of Aaron. He pulled his phone out and dialled Aaron's number again, same as every day, and again it went straight to voicemail. He sighed and hung up,  
"Great."  
He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his jaw as Chrissie's voice rang in his ears. He opened them and looked around, his gaze falling on a metal pipe leaning against the opposite wall. He took another drag of his cigarette and flicked it away, pocketing his phone and blowing the smoke above his head as he walked over to pick the pipe up. He turned it over in his hands and smirked as he got an idea.

Joe couldn't even hear himself think it was so loud, he could hear the music outside when he arrived and as soon as he walked in he headed straight to the fuse box and turned the speakers off. It was then that he heard the crashing. He walked into the main room and stopped at the sight of Robert on top of the bar; bottle of whiskey in one hand and metal pipe in the other. He looked around at the place, mirrors were smashed and glass littered the floor,  
"Boss?"  
Robert turned around and grinned,  
"Joe!"  
He wobbled on the bar and stopped himself,  
"Oop."  
Joe walked over to him, glass crunching beneath his feet,  
"What's going on?"  
Robert took a swig of whiskey and winced,  
"Urgh...have a drink, smash some shit! It's fun."  
Joe looked around again,  
"Uh I'm good thanks."  
Robert pointed the pipe at him,  
"Yes. Yes you are. You are good. You're a go-good friend."  
He took another swig and wiped his mouth before putting the bottle down and grabbing a glass, he tossed it up a few times and caught it again,  
"Rob-"  
Joe jumped as Robert threw it and swung the pipe to smash it,  
"WHOO!"  
He laughed loudly and looked down at Joe again,  
"What?"  
Joe frowned,  
"What the hell is going on?"  
Robert grabbed the bottle again and drained it before slinging it across the room where it smashed on the floor,  
"Haven't you heard? I've been fired."  
Joe stared at him,  
"What?"  
Robert walked along the bar,  
"Yup. Chrrrrrissie is taking over. She...watch the glass...has taken everything from me that FUCKING BITCH."  
He screamed the words then closed his eyes and gripped the pipe while holding his hand up,  
"Nope. Not gonna get angry. Not worth it."  
He wobbled again and opened his eyes; pointing the pipe at Joe,  
"Music. Turn it on. Now please."  
Joe held his hands up,  
"Maybe we get you a coffee? How about that? We can go to your office and chat."  
Robert sniffed,  
"No can do. Trashed it. Think that bitch is gonna get this place looking good? No. She wants it she can have it a mess. You wanna help? It's fun."  
Joe sighed,  
"No no I'm good. I might...need a job."  
He held his hand out,  
"At least come down before you break your damn neck."  
Robert considered it for a moment then nodded,  
"Fine."  
He took Joe's hand and climbed from the bar, landing with a grunt and gripping Joe's arm,  
"I always liked you Joe."  
He clapped his arm,  
"Never wanted to fuck you. In case you were worried. I'm sure everyone knows. Does everyone know?"  
Joe shrugged,  
"No one cares."  
Robert nodded,  
"I just want you as a friend."  
Joe smirked,  
"Good to know."  
Robert stepped back,  
"Music please."  
Joe looked at him; taking in his red eyes and the way he shook slightly, he looked him up and down and sighed as he noticed the chain around his neck. He rubbed his face,  
"Alright. Fine. Have at it."  
He headed back toward the fuse box, pausing a moment before pulling the switch back on and filling the place with music.

Aaron stood straight and grabbed another tool before returning to the engine,  
"Want a brew?"  
Aaron tightened the screw and stood straight again; reaching for the cloth and wiping his hands,  
"Uh...sure."  
Cain nodded and chucked his hoodie at him,  
"Get me one too."  
Aaron rolled his eyes and pulled it on,  
"Nice."  
Cain grinned,  
"When you get back you can call that guy and tell him his cars set."  
"Yeah yeah."  
He walked past and Cain whistled, making him turn around,  
"You alright today?"  
Aaron shoved his hands in his pockets,  
"I'm fine. Stop asking."  
Cain raised his eyebrows,  
"Fine. Go on."  
Aaron turned and headed down the road to the cafe,  
"Aaron?"  
He felt his heart sink as his mum called him over,  
"What?"  
Chas folded her arms,  
"I wanted a chat."  
Aaron jerked his head back toward the garage,  
"Told Cain I'd get him a brew."  
Chas nodded slowly,  
"I know. I asked him to send you out."  
Aaron's shoulders slumped,  
"Why?"  
Chas stepped closer,  
"Come in? Just for ten minutes."  
"I have work to do."  
Chas put her hands on her hips as Aaron turned away,  
"Aaron Dingle I am still your mother, you will still do as I say. So get inside. Now."  
Aaron turned at her voice and sighed,  
"Fine. Ten minutes."  
She gestured for him to go inside, following him closely until they were inside then sitting opposite him at the table. Aaron folded his arms and stared into space,  
"So. This...man you were seeing."  
Aaron rolled his eyes and looked at the table,  
"Aaron come on...talk to me."  
She reached over and stroked his arm,  
"You can tell me anything. You know that right?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"There's nothing to tell."  
Chas watched him for a moment and sighed,  
"Aaron..."  
Aaron met her gaze and regretted it as he felt his eyes burn,  
"Just talk to me."  
He chewed his lip and shook his head slightly,  
"I can't."  
She squeezed is arm,  
"Why not?"  
Aaron sucked in a shuddering breath,  
"Because."  
Chas moved the chair around closer to him,  
"Aaron...it's okay. You don't have to tell me his name. I just...want to make sure you're okay."  
Aaron looked at her for a long moment, his vision blurring as he fought to keep the tears from falling,  
"It hurts."  
She cupped his face,  
"Sweetheart."  
He broke down; tears falling down his cheeks as he gasped,  
"Can you make it stop?"  
She clicked her tongue and pulled him in; wrapping her arms around him,  
"I'm so sorry you're hurting baby. I'm so sorry."  
Aaron gripped her tightly and gasped as the sobs ripped through him. Chas pulled back again and wiped his tears from his face,  
"Talk to me. Talk to me."  
Aaron took a few deep breaths,  
"I love him."  
He shrugged,  
"He told me I was pathetic. That I was nothing and it hurt...it hurt so much but he's still in here."  
He jabbed a finger at his temple,  
"He's in here all the time. I want him back so much, if he asked, I'd take him back straight away."  
He let out a long breath and wiped his eyes as Chas rubbed his back,  
"I wanna hate him mum."  
He looked at her,  
"Why can't I hate him?"  
He sputtered as more tears came,  
"Why can't I just hate him?"  
Chas held him close again, rubbing his back slowly as he shook,  
"I don't know sweetheart. I don't know. You're okay."  
Aaron gripped her tightly, his eyes squeezed tightly shut as he let it all out.

Robert blinked at the clock and rolled onto his back. He stared at the ceiling as he fingered the tags hanging around his neck. He didn't know what day it was, he didn't know anything. All he remembered was dialling Aaron's number for the millionth time before giving up and opening another bottle of whiskey. He felt sick; his stomach clenching painfully, sitting up slowly he rubbed his face and looked around at the room he'd been staying in. He reached for his phone and dialled Aaron's number again,  
"The number you've dialled is no longer in service."  
He froze and pulled the phone from his ear, looking at the screen then hanging up and redialling, concentrating on the numbers,  
"The number you have dialled is no longer in service."  
He groaned, dropping the phone and putting his head in his hands he took some deep breaths and tried to calm down. He climbed from the bed and wobbled; grabbing the side before shaking his head and walking slowly to the bathroom. He splashed his face with cold water then stuck his head under the faucet, gulping down the liquid as quickly as he could. The knock on the door made him start, he stood up straight, wiping his mouth and walking slowly toward it,  
"Who is it?"  
"Rob?"  
His heart skipped at the sound of his sister’s voice, he opened the door and smiled in relief at the sight of her,  
"Vic."  
She looked at him in despair, taking in his pale face, thin frame and the way he was unsteady on his feet as she immediately pulled him in; hugging him tightly; her nose scrunching at the stench of booze,  
"Oh Robert."  
He held her tightly; his eyes closed as he tried to centre himself. She pulled back and cupped his face,  
"What the hell happened?"  
He shrugged slightly,  
"I screwed it all up."  
She clicked her tongue and hugged him again,  
"Come on."  
She pulled back again,  
"I'll make you a coffee. We need to talk. And you need to sober up."  
She let go of him and closed the door,  
"How'd you find me?"  
She walked over to the curtains and opened them, flooding the room with light,  
"Joe called me after your little smashing party at the club. He caught me up."  
She looked around at him; saddened at how small and sad he looked,  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
Robert looked at her,  
"Tell you what? That I screwed up my marriage?"  
"That you're gay. Or...bi...whatever you are."  
Robert looked away,  
"Rob it's okay. Whatever you are-"  
"I'm straight."  
Victoria looked at him,  
"But you had an affair with...a man?"  
Robert shifted uncomfortably and Victoria held her hands up,  
"Okay. Okay."  
She walked over to where a kettle and mugs sat,  
"Tea or coffee?"  
Robert didn't answer and when Victoria looked back around he had his arms wrapped around himself and he was chewing his lip to try and keep the tears at bay,  
"Robert?"  
He looked at her,  
"I screwed everything up Vic. And I can't even say sorry."  
She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him,  
"Once she calms down-"  
Robert pulled away,  
"I'm not talking about her. I'm talking about him."  
Victoria frowned,  
"Him as in-"  
"Aaron. The things I said to him...god the things I said. I was awful. I was..."  
He rubbed his face and turned away,  
"It doesn't matter."  
Victoria looked at him,  
"Robert....did you love him?"  
His shoulders tensed and he pushed his hands through his hair,  
"I'm straight."  
Victoria reached out to touch him,  
"It's okay if you did. And if you didn't then that's okay too. I just want you to be happy."  
Robert pulled away and walked over to the bed, collapsing onto it and putting his head in his hands,  
"Robert just talk to me."  
He remained silent and Victoria walked over, dropping to her knees and rubbing his legs slowly,  
"If you're worried I'm gonna judge you...or love you any less...I won't. I just want you to be happy and if this Aaron made you happy then you go sort it out with him. And you did didn't you? Love him?"  
Robert paused then nodded slowly before lifting his head to look at her,  
"Yeah. I did. I do."  
He gasped as his emotions overtook him,  
"I love him Vic. I love him."  
She leant up to hug him again,  
"It's okay. It's gonna be okay."  
He shook his head,  
"The things I called him. He'll never forgive me. He hates me. I love him and he hates me."  
Victoria held him tightly,  
"I'm sure he doesn't hate you."  
Robert scoffed,  
"I would. I do. I hate myself for this. No wonder he cancelled his number.”  
She frowned and pulled back,  
"So you've been trying to contact him?"  
Robert nodded and pushed his hands through his hair,  
"Yeah...for weeks now. I have no idea how to find him...Then today...called...and it's no longer in service."  
He looked at her,  
"What have I done?"  
Vic cupped his face,  
"You can fix this. You can."  
She looked around the room,  
"First we need to get you sober."  
Robert shook his head,  
"It's useless."  
Victoria grabbed his arms,  
"Oi! It's not useless!"  
Robert put his head back and scoffed,  
"Vic do you even know what happened? Did Joe tell you that? Did he tell you that I threw his suicide attempt in his face? Did he tell you that I said he was pathetic? Did he?"  
Victoria looked at him, eyes wide in shock,  
"Robert...I don't..."  
He pushed her back and stood up,  
"You think I can fix this?"  
He grabbed the half empty bottle of whiskey from his bedside table and opened it,  
"Maybe I don't want to fix it. Maybe I-I wanna be stuck like this because it's what I deserve."  
Victoria scrambled to her feet,  
"Robert you don't wanna go down this road. You don't."  
Robert looked at her,  
"Little sister....I love you. But you have no idea."  
He lifted the bottle to his lips,  
"WAIT."  
He lowered it and sighed,  
"What?"  
Victoria hesitated then groaned,  
"I promised I wouldn't say but..."  
"Vic?"  
Victoria sighed,  
"Joe didn't just tell me about the affair. He..."  
Robert raised his eyebrows as she hesitated again then scoffed and lifted the bottle to his lips again, about to take a gulp when Victoria grabbed the bottle, yanking it from his grip,  
"Vic-"  
"I…I know where Aaron is."


	10. Chapter 10

_Aaron smiled up at Robert as he held himself up over him,_

_"Boo."_

_Aaron laughed; his hands pushing up Robert's arms,_

_"Trying to scare me?"_

_Robert leant down and brushed their noses together,_

_"Trying to seduce you."_

_Aaron closed his eyes and wrapped his legs more tightly around Robert's waist,_

_"Think you've done that already."_

_He smirked,_

_"Few times now."_

_Robert smiled at him,_

_"You're beautiful. You know that?"_

_Aaron looked away,_

_"Shut up."_

_"I'm serious."_

_Aaron looked at him again, reaching up to touch his face,_

_"Thank you for coming back."_

_"I'm never gonna leave you again. I love you."_

_Robert kissed him; moving his lips down his jaw then his throat, his chest and then down his stomach,_

_"Robert...I want you."_

_"You have me."_

_Aaron closed his eyes,_

_"I want everything."_

_"You have everything."_

_Aaron smirked,_

_"What do I have?"_

_He didn't get an answer and he opened his eyes,_

_"Robert?"_

_He lifted his head to see Robert had turned and was looking at the door,_

_"Robert?"_

_"Did you even care that he was married?"_

_Aaron frowned,_

_"What? Who?"_

_The person that turned back around wasn't Robert. It was Chrissie staring at him, eyes full of hatred and nails digging into his thighs,_

_"My husband."_

 

 

Aaron jolted awake with a gasp; kicking away the blankets as he tried to rid himself of the dream. He sat up as he tried to catch his breath, head in his hands before pushing them through his hair.

"Come on Aaron."

He looked over at the time and swallowed hard; reaching for his phone and unlocking it. He scrolled down the few contacts he'd moved over and paused at Robert's. He'd tried to delete it; he had his finger over the button for a solid minute before changing his mind and moving it to the new handset. It wouldn't matter anyway, he supposed, considering he knew it off by heart. He wouldn't need it on any phone. He ached to hear his voice, the pain and hurt subsiding long enough to give way to the ache of missing him. He chewed his lip as he hovered his thumb over the call number. He suddenly thought of Chrissie, of ringing the number and having her answer. The pain returned and he closed the phone, dropping it on the bedside table he exhaled slowly before laying back down; rolling onto his side and hugging the duvet to him, he closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

 

"Robert?"

He didn't answer her; he sat staring at the floor until she knelt down in front of him,

"Robert please...just talk to me."

He met her eye slowly,

"Everyone knows?"

She hesitated,

"I don't know. I know that Joe does...he told him."

Robert chewed his lip and nodded,

"Rob?"

Robert shrugged slightly,

"I never thought he'd go home. Of course he went home...god I'm an idiot."

Victoria reached up to hug him,

"You're not an idiot."

He pushed her away gently and climbed to his feet, walking across the room and putting his hands on his hips,

"He must really hate me."

She sat on the bed and watched him,

"What are you gonna do?"

He rubbed his face,

"I dunno."

He looked down and shook his head,

"I don't know."

She stood up and gripped her hands together,

"Robert...do you...do you want to be with him?"

He looked at her and nodded,

"Yeah."

She shrugged,

"Then fight for him."

He wrapped his arms around himself,

"How?"

She sighed,

"Well first of all you could give showering a try."

Robert huffed out a laugh and looked down,

"He won't forgive me."

Victoria reached out and touched his arm,

"Can't hurt to try. You'll regret it if you let him just walk away."

"He changed his number. He doesn't want to talk to me. Maybe I should just...accept it."

Victoria rubbed his arm,

"He loved you too. Didn't he?"

Robert shrugged,

"Said he did."

She smiled gently,

"Love doesn't just stop. He might be hurt, but deep down it'll still be there. And that means there's hope. Right?"

Robert chewed his lip and nodded, Victoria smiled at him,

"Go shower. Then we'll get some food."

He nodded again and walked past her toward the bathroom,

"Vic?"

"Yeah?"

He met her eye,

"Thanks."

She smiled softly at him,

"Any time."

He nodded slightly, walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

 

 

"Everything okay?"

Aaron grunted in reply and carried on reading the paper,

"Okay then. Want some lunch? Bacon sarnie?"

"Nah I'm fine."

Chas sat opposite him,

"You wanna talk?"

Aaron turned the page,

"Not even slightly."

Chas sighed,

"I heard you last night. Moving about. Not sleep well?"

Aaron shifted in the seat and carried on reading,

"Aaron, bottling it all up isn't gonna help. If you need to talk about him-"

He slammed the paper shut,

"I don't. Okay? I don't need to talk about him.  I knew it'd be like this, I never wanted to tell you in the first place. Just drop it."

"Aaron-"

 

"Mum I'm serious. Just back off."

He pushed his chair back and stalked off, slamming the door behind him as he went. He shoved his hands in his pockets and headed toward the garage before changing his mind and turning instead, he headed to the bus stop and checked the timetable, he looked around and sat on the bench as he waited for it to arrive.

"Aaron?"

He sighed in annoyance when he saw Paddy walking over and shifted on the seat,

"Where you going?"

"Town. That okay?"

Paddy sat down beside him,

"I'll go with you."

Aaron looked at him,

"Uh I don't think so."

Paddy watched him for a moment,

"Chas-your mum-she's been talking and she's just-we're just a little bit worried about you. About what happened with this-this man."

Aaron huffed in annoyance and dropped his head back,

"I don't wanna talk about this."

"It's just, last time you bottled things up it didn't exactly go so well and-"

Aaron looked at him,

"Think I'm gonna do it again. That it?"

Paddy held his hands up,

"I'm not starting anything."

"Why can't you and her just leave me alone? I don't wanna talk about what happened. I came here to get away from it. So stop going on about it. I'm fine."

Paddy moved to touch his arm and Aaron pulled away,

"Aaron we're just looking out for you."

Aaron clenched his jaw, standing up as the bus arrived,

"Just do one Paddy, yeah?"

He nodded at the driver and dropped his change onto the counter before taking a seat, refusing to meet Paddy's eye as it drove away.

 

 

Aaron clicked the lighter again and groaned in frustration, he shook it in his hand and tried once more to get it to light,

"Come on you piece of-"

"Need a light?"

He looked up at the man and lowered his hand,

"Cheers."

The man cupped a hand around Aaron's cigarette and lit it for him, waiting for him to take a drag before smiling,

"Yours broken?"

Aaron took another drag and held it up,

"Guess so. Teach me to buy a cheap one eh?"

The man smiled at him,

"You should treat yourself to a new one. Go mad."

Aaron smirked and took another drag as he looked the man up and down. He blew a stream of smoke above his head and held his hand out,

"Aaron."

"Matt."

The man gripped his hand then leant against the wall,

"You here alone?"

Aaron nodded,

"You?"

Matt shrugged,

"Needed a drink."

Aaron huffed out a laugh,

"Yeah I know that feeling."

"Rough day?"

Aaron glanced around,

"Could say that."

Matt looked at him,

"So when you're not in smoking areas with strangers what do you do?"

Aaron looked at him,

"What do you do?"

Matt jabbed his thumb at himself,

"Brain surgeon."

Aaron laughed,

"Fuck off."

Matt mock gasped,

"You saying I'm not bright enough for a brain surgeon?"

Aaron shrugged and took another drag of his cigarette,

"You tell me."

Matt flicked his eyes over him and smiled,

"I'm in advertising. Technically. Work in an office, go to meetings. All very boring."

Aaron nodded slowly,

"Right."

"What about you?"

Aaron looked at him for a moment,

"Uh...mechanic."

"Had to think about it?"

Aaron grinned,

"No. No...I'm a mechanic."

Matt bit his lip,

"Good with your hands then?"

Aaron shifted on his feet,

"Depends what I'm working with."

He finished his cigarette and flicked it away,

"You fancy a pint?"

Matt stood straight,

"Thought you'd never ask."

Aaron gestured for him to go first before following him back into the bar.

 

Aaron was getting desperate; Matt was kissing his way down his stomach toward his cock and it was taking all he had to not tangle his fingers in his hair and push him down faster. They'd made it through two pints before heading out for another smoke; Aaron had made the first move, pressing him against the wall and kissing him, lips tasting of beer and tobacco overloaded his mind and for a moment the Robert shaped hole in him closed and all that mattered was getting off.

"Take me back to yours."

"Okay."

They grabbed a cab, riding back in silence; although Aaron was sure that the entire world could hear how loud his heart was beating. He pulled him back in the moment the door was closed, desperate to get that feeling back,

"Where's the bedroom?"

Matt jerked his head down the hallway,

"Take me there. Now."

Matt just nodded and dragged him in, pushing him down onto the bed as they stripped themselves before latching his lips to his neck.

"Matt. Wait...Matt."

The man stopped and looked at him,

"Everything okay?"

Aaron nodded,

"I'm gonna fuck you."

Matt grinned, climbing back up to kiss his lips,

"I love a man who knows what he wants."

Aaron swallowed and cupped his face, stroking his stubbled cheek gently,

"You're so different."

Matt arched an eyebrow,

"You what?"

Aaron swallowed again,

"Never-never mind."

He pushed him off him,

"Where's your bathroom?"

"Second door. Left. I'll uh...get ready shall I?"

Aaron nodded and headed out, walking into the bathroom and locking the door behind him; he gripped the sink and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Stop. Stop thinking about him. Stop it. Come on Aaron stop it."

He took a few deep breaths then turned the tap on and splashed his face with the cool water, grabbing the hand towel and drying it before heading back into the bedroom.

 

"You can stay the night if you want. You don't have to run off."

Aaron pulled his hoodie on and looked up,

"Gotta get back."

Matt looked him up and down,

"Can I have your number?"

Aaron looked at him,

"Don't think so. This was fun and all but uh-"

Matt frowned,

"What is it? Hidden wife or something."

He said it with a laugh and Aaron turned away to pull his shoes on,

"That's not funny."

"Sorry mate."

Aaron zipped his hoodie,

"I'm not your mate."

He ignored Matt calling his name and headed out of the flat. He checked the time and looked up and down the road; seeing an off licence open he headed over and got himself a bottle of whiskey before hailing a cab and heading back home.

 

The liquor burned his throat and he winced, sitting back against the wood of the pavilion he looked out at the deserted green.

"Ugh."

He wiped his mouth and searched his pockets for his phone, digging it out and scrolling down to Robert's number and pressing call. He took another gulp and let out a scoff when the call rang out to voicemail,

"You're not even picking up my call? You've been on my case for weeks and now you're nowhere to be found? Typical."

He sniffed and took another gulp,

"You know where I was tonight? I was out...met a guy. I went to his and I slept with him. Because I could. I didn't even like him. Well that's not true. He wasn't you. So that was enough."

He sniffed again then rubbed his eye,

"You're with her again. Aren't you? Went crawling back I'll bet. She can keep ya."

He groaned in annoyance and stood up,

"God why can't you just let me be? Why are you always in my head?"

He pushed the heel of his hand into his forehead,

"It was all just a sick game to you wasn't it? Couldn't get what you wanted at home so you picked me. God I bet all your Christmas's came at once when I fell in love with you. Knew I couldn't stop so I wouldn't push you away when you wanted me. You called and I came running like a good little boy. You had everything. You could have us both and you used us. You used me when she didn't want you."

He dropped his hand and sighed heavily,

"Why couldn't you just choose me? God I could've been so good for you. I would've loved you. Just you. Not...not all that bullshit. Why wasn't that enough? Why wasn't I enough?"

His voice cracked and he squeezed his eyes shut; tears pressing against them and he took a few breaths,

"It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter anymore. You don't matter to me anymore. I hate you so much for what you did. For what you broke. You're dead to me now. This is it. It's over. I'm done."

He hung up and sat heavily back on the stairs; burying his head in his hands as he cried.

 

Dan was talking; Aaron wasn't listening to him but he knew he was talking. He was fighting to keep his mind solidly on work, as he had for the three days since he made the call to Robert. Shifting on the seat, he flipped the paper and signed the next form, stopping when Dan let out a long whistle,

"Nice car."

Aaron glanced up and froze at the sight of the black Porsche pulling up outside,

"Don't see one like that round here too often."

Aaron felt light headed, he stood up and rubbed his face, anger settling in his chest,

"Dan go have a break."

Dan looked at him,

"I'm doing these brake pads."

"Yeah, and now you're having a break. Go."

Dan opened his mouth then closed it and sighed,

"Fine, whatever."

Aaron rubbed his face again; not looking away from the car as Dan got his stuff and left. The car door opened as soon as he'd walked away and Robert climbed out, Aaron clenched his fist and walked out toward him,

"Hi-"

He shoved Robert back hard against the car,

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Robert held his hands up,

"I just want to talk."

"You have no right to be here. Get in that car and go. I'm not interested."

He turned to walk back inside,

"That why you called me is it? Because you're not interested? You called me for a reason Aaron and I'm sure it wasn't just to tell some story about sleeping with someone. It was because you missed me. 'Why wasn't i enough?' That's what you said. I came out here because I had to tell-"

Aaron cut him off,

"You really are a moron aren't you? Can't you take a hint? I told you you're dead to me. I'm done with ya."

Robert stepped closer,

"Aaron, please. I'm sorry-"

Aaron pushed him back,

"I don't want your sorry. I don't believe it!"

He tapped the side of his head,

"Get it through your thick skull. I hate you."

He turned again to walk inside,

"You may hate me but I love you."

He stopped and turned to look at him again,

"Excuse me?"

Robert glanced around quickly and stepped closer,

"It's why I've been calling you. Why I haven't left you alone, I'm in love with y-"

Aaron fist connected with his jaw and he fell back,

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT TO ME. YOU DON'T GET TO SAY YOU LOVE ME. YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO LOVE."

Robert wiped his mouth and stood straight,

"I love you."

Aaron punched him again,

"SHUT UP."

He turned away from Robert and put out the balls of his palms against his eyes,

"Aaron."

He spun around as soon as the hand touched him; gripping his shirt and slamming him against the car, Robert groaned in pain; choked off as Aaron pressed his forearm against his throat and held him in place,

"You shut your mouth!"

Robert gripped Aaron's shirt and blinked,

"You gonna kill me? Go ahead. I deserve it."

Aaron clenched his jaw; the hot tears pressing against his eyes making him only angrier,

"You don't get it do you? You don't even understand why I hate you?"

He pushed against Robert's throat, making him gasp and grab at the man,

"You used me to get off and you didn't even care."

Robert gasped again,

"I cared about you. I never stopped."

Aaron sneered at him,

"You didn't care. You let me fall for you, hell, you encouraged it and then you threw me away like it was nothing. You fed me lie after lie and I bought it every single time. Like an idiot."

He blinked, sending tears down his cheeks,

"I told you what I did and you told them. And you don't even care what it did to me. So long as you had your wife and your perfect home to go back to. You didn't care what you made me do."

He slammed him against the car again,

"Well you're wrong. You were always wrong I'm not the one that's messed up. I'm not the damaged one. I'm not the screw up."

He pulled back and punched the man again before slamming him back against the car once more,

"You're the broken one. You don't know how to love because no one loves you. You're sick."

Robert wiped his bloody nose on his sleeve and looked at Aaron,

"I'm sorry."

Aaron punched him in the stomach; making him double over and cry out in pain,

"Fuck you. Fuck your sorry."

Robert fell to his knee as he groaned in pain, clutching his middle,

"You...you wanted me. You wanted me once. You loved me too. You weren't lying. That doesn't just go away."

Aaron looked at him as he tried to stand straight, he scoffed and turned away, walking back into the garage,

"I'm not giving up on this Aaron. This doesn't end like this. I'm not letting this end do you hear me? Aaron?"

Aaron slammed the garage door shut and leant against it; covering his mouth with his hand and squeezing his eyes tightly shut as Robert called his name.

 

"Aaron? Aaron can you just stop for one-stop."

Chas grabbed him as he turned from the wardrobe,

"Talk to me. What the hell happened?"

Aaron pushed past her and dumped the clothes he was holding onto the bed,

"I just have to go. Okay? I can't stay here anymore."

"Why not? Can you just stop packing-AARON?"

He stopped and looked at her,

"He found me. Robert. Turned up at the garage all high and mighty."

Chas frowned,

"He's here? Well...what did he say?"

Aaron scoffed,

"Too much."

She stared at him then glanced down at his hands,

"Aaron what did you do to him?"

Aaron looked at her in disbelief,

"You're worried about him?"

She raised her hands,

"Calm down-"

"I CAN'T."

Chas grabbed his arms,

"You listen to me kid, you need to calm yourself. Now. Breathe."

Aaron clenched his jaw then let out a long breath,

"There we go. Now...what happened?"

Aaron pushed his hands through his hair,

"He just kept talking. He just talked and talked and talked and I hit him. I needed to get him to shut up. Just SHUT UP."

He looked at her,

"Mum I can't do this. I can't cope."

He shook his head,

"What he does to me. He makes me do...I can't do it. I can't trust that I won't-"

He wiped his nose with the back of his hand,

"So I have to go. I have to get out and get away from him."

Chas immediately pulled him in and hugged him tightly,

"It's okay, son. It's okay."

Aaron gripped her tightly,

"I'm scared."

Chas held him tightly,

"It's gonna be okay. I promise. I promise you."

Aaron nodded; pushing his mum back gently and wiping his eyes,

"I just have to pack."

She rubbed his arm,

"Okay. Okay you pack. I'll get us something to eat yeah? Can't hit the road on an empty stomach."

He didn't answer, focusing too much on folding his shirts. Chas swallowed hard and left him alone.

 

She didn't notice him until she'd bought the food and was about to leave; turning and spotting him in the corner, bloody tissue pressed to his nose and a cup of coffee in his other hand. She gripped the bag in her hand and walked over, sliding into the seat opposite him. He looked up and frowned before glancing around,

"Can I help you?"

Chas put the bag on the ground and laced her fingers together on the table,

"I think you and I need a little chat. Don't you?"

Robert frowned at her again,

"I don't know who you are, love but I came in here for some peace so whatever you're selling or whatever just-"

"I...believe you know my son."

Robert froze and sat up straight,

"Right. Sorry. He okay?"

Chas nodded toward him,

"Are you?"

Robert pulled the tissue away and checked it,

"Bleeding's pretty much stopped."

He met her eye,

"I'm fine. No more than I deserve."

Chas looked at him, taking him in,

"So...you're Robert."

Robert glanced up at her,

"I'm Robert."

She looked at him,

"You're not what I imagined."

Chas sighed,

"Aaron...he's not normally a violent man. You know that don't you?"

Robert sank back into the seat and sniffed,

"Yeah I know. I went and...Pushed him. I just-"

He pushed his hands through his hair,

"Look you need to understand, I never wanted this to happen. I never meant to hurt anyone, least of all Aaron."

Chas raised her eyebrows,

"So you acknowledge you hurt him?"

Robert looked at her,

"Acknowledge it? It's all I can think about."

He sighed and Chas glanced around,

"Come on then. Let's hear your side of it all."

Robert looked at her,

"My side?"

She looked at her watch,

"Make it quick though I have to get back."

Robert swallowed,

"I uh-"

He rubbed his face then winced in pain,

"Shit."

He met her eye,

"You need to understand...you have no idea what he means to me. He's everything. I was just too...stupid to realise it. And I screwed it up. I know that...I just need to...fix it."

Chas cleared her throat quietly and shifted on the seat,

"That's all well and good, but you haven't actually told me what happened."

Robert looked away then met her eye again,

"I chose my wife. That's what happened. I had the choice in front of me and I was selfish and I was scared and I chose her. And I...I regretted it straight away but...I can't change it. I can't change what I did. All I can do is try and explain to him that I-I want him. I only want him."

He clenched his jaw and looked away,

"He told you all this I'm guessing?"

Chas sighed,

"Variation of it. He's hurt. Badly. And he's scared as hell because he doesn't want to be."

She looked him up and down,

"Do you love my boy?"

Robert scoffed and shrugged. Chas asked again and he met her eye,

"Yeah. Yeah I do."

She nodded and looked around,

"Then you need to fight for him."

Robert wet his lips,

"I'd have thought you'd be kicking me out of here."

"I think you've had enough of a kicking don't you?"

She sighed,

"He didn't tell me he had anyone in his life. Didn't mention a...boyfriend. But he's been happy. These last few months, he's been happier than I've seen him in years and I'm guessing that's down to you. So...if you're serious....I won't stand in your way."

Robert chewed his lip,

"He won't talk to me. He'd rather..."

He gestured to his bruised and bloody face,

"Do this."

Chas sighed,

"He's stubborn. And like I said, he's hurting."

She grabbed her bag from the floor and stood up. Robert looked up at her,

"Why are you doing this? You should hate me."

Chas looked at him,

"Oh I do. Making my son hurt like you have? I could throttle you."

He frowned,

"So why-"

"Because you stayed. He did that and you still stayed. That's gotta mean something."

She looked him up and down,

"Better hurry up with a plan though. He's leaving here."

Robert scrambled to his feet,

"Where's he going?"

Chas shrugged,

"Your guess is as good as mine. But if you really want him. You'll find him."

She turned on her heel and left the cafe, clutching the bag tightly as she headed back to Aaron.


	11. Chapter 11

Aaron's mind had wandered while Adam was at the bar, it didn't take much for him to drift off. Any silence and his brain seemed to kick in to try and cover it. The nudge on his arm as the bottle of beer was placed before him brought him back and he shifted on the seat and smiled,  
"Cheers."  
Adam flopped down on the seat across from him,  
"You were miles away, mate. What's going on?"  
Aaron cleared his throat,  
"Sorry. Nothing."  
Adam looked at him for a moment, deciding against pushing the subject and grabbing his beer instead,  
"So what now?"  
Aaron took a swig of beer,  
"Find a job I suppose. My mate Jason has a bar I might see if he has anything for a bit."  
"Bar man again?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Or dancing."  
Adam put his beer down,  
"You wanna go back to dancing?"  
Aaron sighed,  
"Not really but you know...Pays the bills."  
Adam sat back and looked around before returning to watching Aaron as he fiddled with the label on the bottle,  
"Hey?"  
Aaron met his eye and Adam sat forward slightly,  
"You okay?"  
Aaron nodded and took another drink as Adam chose his words carefully,  
"What about...Robert?"  
Aaron looked at him,  
"What about him?"  
Adam took a breath,  
"You...I mean are you two-"  
"There's nothing between us."  
Adam raised his eyebrows,  
"Mate..."  
Aaron sucked down his beer and then sat forward,  
"Listen to me, yeah? He and I are done. We're finished. It's over."  
Adam held his hands up,  
"Okay. Okay I'm not starting a fight."  
Aaron sighed and rubbed his face,  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm just sick and tired of...of him. Of..."  
He shrugged,  
"Doesn't matter."  
He picked up his beer again and took a drink. Adam shook his head slightly,  
"Mate listen...you know it's okay don't you? If you still wanna be with him? If you still-still love him?"  
Aaron looked at him; clenching his jaw and gripping the bottle,  
"No. It's not. It's not okay. I don't want to. I wanna forget him. Forget all of it."  
Adam nudged his leg with his foot,  
"Calm down, eh?"  
Aaron sat back and rubbed his face again,  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I just...I need to get out of my head for a bit."  
Adam nodded,  
"Wanna stay here? Or you wanna go back to mine?"  
Aaron sighed,  
"I don't know. Back to yours I guess."  
Adam watched him for a moment then sat up,  
"Come on, mate I hate seeing you like this. I could throttle him for hurting you."  
Aaron looked up at him and gave a small smile,  
"Cheers."  
Adam smiled at him,  
"Come on, let's just have some fun yeah? Few beers, Xbox, I'll even let you order the pizza."  
Aaron sighed heavily and lifted his bottle to clink against Adam's,  
"Cheers to that. You have terrible taste."  
Adam laughed and took a gulp of his beer before sitting back and changing the subject. Aaron stared at his friend and tried to focus, his mind however, constantly on the edge of wandering back to Robert.

Robert pinched the bridge of his nose as he nodded,  
"Right...yeah no I get it. Thanks anyway."  
Victoria glanced over at him, frowning slightly as she listened to the strain in his voice. She'd watched him pace the room for nearly two days; phoning everyone he could think of to try and find out where Aaron had gone. She looked over at him, her heart sinking as he sat heavily on the chair,  
"Yeah...yeah I know...okay...call me if you hear yeah?...cheers mate."  
He hung up and rubbed his face,  
"Rob?"  
He looked over at her,  
"No one knows. It's like he's vanished."  
He let out a shout of annoyance and sat back,  
"That's it then. I don't know who else to ask."  
Victoria walked over and squeezed his shoulder,  
"Maybe he just hasn't made contact with anyone yet. You know? Maybe he's still laying low."  
Robert shrugged and stared down at his phone,  
"Maybe I should just give up."  
Victoria knelt down in front of him,  
"You love him. And I know he loves you still."  
Robert scoffed,  
"He made it very clear he doesn't like me anymore."  
"Yeah. Like. Doesn't mean he doesn't love you."  
Robert looked at her,  
"What if it doesn't work?"  
She shrugged,  
"At least you'll know you didn't give up without a fight."  
Robert looked down and nodded,  
"Yeah."  
He rubbed his nose and climbed from the chair,  
"Where are you going?"  
Robert frowned,  
"Bog. That okay?"  
Victoria stood back up,  
"Yeah. Sorry."  
Robert walked into the bathroom and locked the door. He stood in front of the sink and stared at his reflection in the mirror; hands gripping the porcelain until they turned white. He blinked and looked down, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes; one hand leaving the sink to reach up and touch the necklace around his neck,  
 _"Do you really like it?"  
Aaron looked up at him, the tags between Robert's fingers. He covered Robert's hand with his own and smiled,  
"You kidding? I love it."  
Robert smiled up at him, reaching up to press a light kiss against his lips. He lifted his hand to press against Aaron's cheek and smiled as Aaron brushed their noses together before meeting his eye,  
"I love you."_  
The knock on the door interrupted his thoughts,  
"You okay in there?"  
Robert sniffed and stood straight,  
"Uh...yeah."  
He rubbed his face and opened the door,  
"I made you some food."  
Robert nodded and walked over to the table; pushing his hands through his hair and trying to clear his mind before getting back to finding Aaron.

"Here's the main part, the bar and the platforms."  
Aaron looked around,  
"Nice. Bigger than I remember."  
Jason grinned,  
"Yeah, when it's empty it looks massive. Wait til 2000 people are in here. Looks pretty damn small then."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Full every night?"  
Jason shrugged and leant against the bar,  
"We do pretty well. Wednesdays tend to be quiet, won't make full capacity unless there's an event. Mondays are rammed. Friday and Saturday obviously."  
Aaron nodded; still looking around at the place,  
"Looks good."  
Jason looked him up and down,  
"So why the change of venue? Last I heard you were doing well down at White's place."  
Aaron rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged,  
"Wanted a change."  
Jason flicked his eyes over him,  
"Just....fancied something different?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"Yeah."  
Jason nodded tightly,   
"I'll be leaving it there then. Listen mate, you've got a job here. Any time."  
Aaron smiled quickly,  
"Cheers."  
Jason glanced around,  
"Come through to the office. We'll sort the paperwork and then see what you got."  
Aaron shoved his hands in his pockets, glancing around the bar again and following him out back.

Robert drained his glass and slammed it back down; rubbing his face and pushing himself away from the bar,  
"You alright mate?"  
He waved the barman away,  
"Yeah yeah."  
"Go home, yeah? Sleep it off."  
He turned and gave him a thumbs up,  
"Doing it."  
The bar man nodded at him, taking his glass and watching him as he stumbled trying to do his jacket up,  
"Need a hand?"  
Robert stumbled back,  
"Nope."  
He stood straight, holding his hands out to balance himself,  
"See you later."  
He headed slowly from the bar, pausing in the street to try and get his bearings,  
"Home...home..."  
The loud bass coming from a building down the road vibrated through him. He moved toward it, instinct carrying him toward the sound; the cold air sobering him enough to get inside. The lights were bright, flashing in his face and making him doubt the images he was seeing. He walked through the crowd, barely taking in anything around him. He stopped before a stage set up in the centre; blinking to try and focus at the man dancing. His heart skipped as the man turned around, excitement bubbling inside him until he could barely stand, he opened his mouth to shout his name; desperate to touch him and make sure he was real.   
"Woah! Sorry!"  
He was jolted out of the moment when someone bumped into him; jerking him forward,  
"Are you okay?"  
He could barely hear him over the music, relying more on lip reading and the man's warm hand on his arm,  
"Mate?"  
He looked around again, caring only about finding Aaron,  
"Aaron?"  
The man on the stage turned around again; bending toward Robert with a come hither smile before rolling his hips and turning around again. Robert felt numb. It wasn't him. He was so certain and it wasn't him. He wanted to leave; stumbling back, away from the stage, he turned and he ran. The man that bumped in to him watched in amused confusion, shaking his head before walking through the crowd toward the back. He slipped through the door that led to the changing rooms and nodded toward the man sat scrolling through his phone,  
"Alright mate?"  
He nodded,   
"Yeah, you?"  
The man shrugged,  
"Another day, another dollar."  
The man laughed at the comment and put his phone down on the table,  
"I just bumped into some bloke, he looked terrified. I'm calling closet case."  
The man sighed as he sat back,  
"Yeah? That who I'm gonna be dancing for?"  
The man grabbed a bottle of water,  
"Nah he legged it. Shame really. He was fit."  
The man smirked,  
"Stop trying to sleep with all the clients Luke."  
The changing room door opened and another man looked in,  
"Aaron?"  
He looked over,  
"I'm up?"  
"You're up."  
Aaron stood up, he clapped the other man's hand and headed out to begin his dance.

Robert clicked onto Facebook and scrolled through his friends before heading to the search bar and typing in Aaron's name. He hovered the arrow over his name for a few seconds before giving in and clicking on it. His stomach dropping when it came up as private; the only items showing were a change of profile picture, one that wasn't even him- just a photo of a village at sunset. He swallowed hard, scrolling down to try and find a picture of him, finding only a few of cars and one of a young girl he slammed the laptop shut and pushed his hands through his hair. It wasn't private the week before, he could still lie to himself that he had an insight into Aaron's life, that he still had a chance. His skin burned; a mixture of shame and regret that kept him up at night. He needed to get out, needed to run, to scream, to smash something. He stood up, rubbing his face and taking a few deep breaths,  
"Focus...come on...focus..."  
He walked across the room, sitting heavily on the sofa and rubbing his face. He looked around, at the scattered papers that covered the small coffee table. Divorce papers sat on the top of the pile, he hadn't signed them yet, hadn't agreed to walking away with nothing. He sighed heavily and sat back on the sofa, rubbing his forehead slowly as he chewed his lip. Memories flooded his mind until he couldn't stand it anymore; he wanted to cry, wanted to curl up and cry as he thought about Aaron. He didn't realise it was possible to miss someone as much as he did right then. He wanted to talk to him, to hear his voice, to see his eyes light up when he was laughing. He wanted him. His skin prickled with heat as he thought about it all. As he went over everything that had gone wrong. He ached to talk to someone, anyone that would understand. He stopped; hands halfway through his hair as he got an idea. Climbing to his feet he walked back to the laptop and opened it, typing a name in quickly and waiting. He clicked on the messenger button and typed fast, clicking send before he had a chance to change his mind. Once it was gone, he sat back, let out a long breath, and closed his eyes.

"Tall Americano for Aaron?"  
He looked up from his phone and grabbed the coffee left on the end of the counter for him; he was exhausted, he didn't get off work until nearly three, and he was due in for training at eleven. His body was working on autopilot, standing in front of the condiment counter, milk, sugar, stir. He yawned; reaching for a cardboard sleeve and putting the lid on his coffee before leaving the shop. He took his time, he had some before he was due at the club and he didn't fancy sitting in the dressing room. He missed Robert's place; whatever people could say about him, he took care of his staff. The dressing rooms were comfortable, big sofas and coffee machines. A television and a fridge. He never felt cheap. He hated how he felt cheap in the new place. The coffee burned as it went down his throat. He winced at the bitter taste, it still wasn't his favourite drink but it woke him up, kept him going. The smell took him back to his flat; waking up beside Robert, leaving him in bed to make them both coffee and breakfast. Took him to lips on his neck, hands on his hips and whispered words in his ear. He took another sip of coffee, straightening his back slightly and pausing before crossing the road. He walked down another road, turning at an alley way and heading down toward the club. He stopped near the dumpsters, pulling his cigarettes from his pocket and placing one between his lips, he lit it, leaning back against the brick wall and blowing the smoke directly above his head before closing his eyes,  
"When did you quit?"  
"Uh...I dunno. Four months ago?"  
"Except you didn't."  
"I did. But then you happened."  
He opened his eyes again, taking a gulp of coffee and then a drag of his cigarette. He couldn't help but smirk at his predicament, couldn't help but but think that if he had met himself he would've judged. He did judge himself, he judged himself every time Robert's voice played in his head, how he would lay in bed and think about him, touch himself to the memories of the man's finger tips, his tongue, his cock. He finished his cigarette and threw the near empty coffee cup in the rubbish; stretching his arms up above his head and cracking his neck before rubbing his face and heading in to the club.

Robert was nervous; legs on the verge of shaking as he sat in the coffee shop. He'd travelled to just outside the sleepy village, sat in the shop, ordered a coffee and waited. He glanced around at the place, wondering if anyone there knew Aaron. He wondered if Aaron had ever been to the place; picturing the man and his sister as they laughed over a coffee, he was only dragged from his daydream when the door opened, sending in a burst of cold air from outside. He looked up to see her looking around, her eyes settling on him and a warm smile finding her lips. He moved to stand, knocking his coffee from the saucer and sending it over the table,  
"Shit."  
He grabbed the napkins, picking the cup up and trying to clean up, his skin prickling with embarrassment, even more so when she was suddenly helping him,  
"Sorry.."  
He put his hand on the table, dropping his head and letting out a sigh before lifting his head to look at her,  
"I'm an idiot."  
She gave him a gentle smile, covering his hand with hers,  
"It's fine."  
Robert looked over at the counter where a waitress was grabbing a towel and a tray,  
"I'm sorry. I'm a clutz."  
The waitress smiled at him,  
"Don't worry about it. Americano was it?"  
He nodded, his cheeks still burning as the waitress tidied the table and took her order as well. They sat down, the woman looking at Robert carefully,  
"You okay?"  
He looked up, meeting her eyes, he could see Aaron in them,  
"Yeah. Yeah...thanks for coming I know it was a bit out of the blue."  
She shrugged,  
"I was at a loose end...and it seemed like you needed someone to talk to."  
Robert chewed his lip and she smiled gently,  
"I was kidding."  
He let out a breath and smiled; nodding and looking around at the counter where the waitress was putting their fresh drinks onto a tray,  
"Robert?"  
They were interrupted as the girl put the drinks down, leaving with a smile as Robert gripped the hot cup. He waited until she had put the sugar into her drink before he spoke,  
"I haven't seen him."  
She put the spoon down,  
"I know."  
Robert frowned,  
"How?"  
She gripped her mug,  
"He hasn't mentioned you."  
Robert looked down, strangely disappointed. He took a moment then met her eye again,  
"I love him, Chas. I can't stop."  
She reached over the table and covered his hand with hers,  
"I know you do."  
He exhaled sharply before nodding again,  
"Take it he still hates me."  
Chas sighed and sat back,  
"He doesn't hate you."  
Robert frowned,  
"But you said-"  
"I said he hasn't mentioned you. But I know my son. He's still hurting. That means he still cares."  
Robert chewed the inside of his cheek,  
"I've been looking for him. I can't find him. I just wanna...talk to him."  
Chas put her cup down,  
"He's got a new job. Club on the other side of town."  
Robert swallowed,  
"Where?"  
Chas watched him; trying to read him before answering."  
"Why do you love him?"  
Robert was taken aback,  
"I uh..."  
She shrugged,  
"I mean, I'm not going to send you to see him, let you in his life without knowing why you want to be with him. I mean, is he just a passing fancy to you?"  
Robert sat back, emotion taking over,  
"No. God no he's...he's everything to me."  
Chas raised her eyebrows,  
"Everything? Is that why you refused to leave your wife? Why you hurt him? Made him miserable?"  
Robert couldn't speak; he had no argument left. He looked down and then shook his head,  
"I know I made mistakes. But I love him."  
He looked at her again,  
"I love him. And I wanna make it right. More than anything I wanna make it right."  
Chas glanced around then looked at him,  
"I want what's best for my boy. Will you be that?"  
He nodded,  
"Yes."  
She looked him up and down,  
"You'll need to smarten up, I mean I'm guessing this isn't the man he fell for."  
Robert glanced down at himself,  
"Yeah...it's been uh...hard."  
He met her eye,  
"I'm serious about him. I'll be who he wants-who he needs. I just need a chance. I screwed up but I'm serious...more than I've ever been about anyone. I don't care about any of the stuff my wife gave me, I stopped caring the second he walked into my club because he had me. From that.."  
He swallowed hard,  
"From the moment he walked in, he had me. Completely, and that's never going to stop. I'm gonna show him...I mean it."  
Chas's face relaxed and she smiled,  
"That's what I want to hear."  
She pulled a card out of her handbag as Robert tried to breathe,  
"This is the address."  
He reached for it and she pulled her hand back,  
"Don't make me regret this. Okay?"  
He shook his head,  
"I won't. I won't I promise."  
She paused then handed him the card,  
"It didn't come from me."  
He looked down at the card, running his thumb over it gently,  
"Do you think he'll ever forgive me?"  
She reached over, taking his hand in hers,  
"I can't answer that, love. I'm sorry."  
Robert nodded,  
"Yeah...yeah I know."  
He looked down at the card again before meeting her eye once more,  
"Thank you."  
She gave him a nod, picking up her mug and sitting back in the chair.

The second he closed the door he felt his brain switch off, the thumping base of the music was making the door move against his back. He closed his eyes and put his head back against the cool metal; the club was full, he'd been dancing for what felt like hours, taking men into the private area and letting them paw him. He wanted to leave, wanted a shower, wanted to curl up into bed and pretend he was anywhere else. He pushed his hands through his hair; two more hours and he was free. The click of the door pulled him from his daydream, making him stand straight as the man nodded at him,  
"Alright?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"You?"  
He shrugged and pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, offering one to Aaron then lighting it,  
"Guy I just had got thrown out. Tried sticking his hand in my shorts."  
Aaron blew the smoke above his head,  
"Yeah?"  
The man nodded,  
"Damn near grabbed my dick. I didn't sign up for that."  
Aaron chuckled,  
"Yeah."  
The man tipped his head up, blowing the smoke away from them both,  
"You had any good ones?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"One bloke gave me a twenty as a tip. Tucked it into my pants. Real classy."  
The man smirked and flicked his cigarette away,  
"Living the dream, bro."  
"Hm tell me about it."  
The man grinned,  
"See you later."  
Aaron nodded; watching the man go back inside then flicking the cigarette away and putting his head black again. He knew he needed to go back inside; knew he likely had another man waiting for him. He rubbed his face and stood straight, glancing around before slipping back into the club, letting the music fill his head and take him away from the place he was stuck. He pushed his way through the crowd, keeping his head down and moving quickly toward the dressing room. He didn't look up until he was safely behind the door. He took a few breaths and then, pushing himself from the door, he went to his space to get ready.

The club was packed; Robert had to practically fight his way to the bar. He gripped the over priced beer bottle in his hand and looked around. The music was too loud to think, louder than it ever was at his place. It was reverberating through him, making his bones move. Making his head hurt. He saw the crowd building around one of the stages; another dancer was coming on. He looked around; a viewing platform upstairs caught his attention and he pushed his way toward it, not breathing until he was against the railing, looking down at the stage and covering his nerves by sucking down the beer. He looked away, trying to breathe properly, his eyes flitting up when the music started and the crowd began to cheer. He looked down at the stage and almost wept at the sight; Aaron was dancing, luring the crowd closer and teasing them before stepping back and continuing the dance. Another man joined him on stage, dragging a chair behind him. Robert watched; the rest of the world disappearing as Aaron gave the man a lap dance. He gripped the bottle tightly, his body aching with want, with the same gut wrenching pain of missing him. The around him went quiet, disappearing from his consciousness as he watched the man move. He couldn't tear his eyes away, couldn't breathe until the dance was over and the music changed. He let out a long breath, finally blinking, finally letting his body relax. He looked around, no one seemed to have noticed how transfixed he had been. He sucked down his beer, putting the half empty bottle down on one of the tables as he headed back down the stairs to the crowded dance floor, pushing his way through to the back where the bathrooms were. He stumbled into the room; frowning at the sight of two men kissing amorously up against the wall. He pushed past; entering a stall and locking the door. He turned to face the closed door and took a few deep breaths; shutting his eyes and pressing his palms against the wood. He dropped his head and took a moment before standing straight and running his hands through his hair. He unlocked the door, relieved to find the bathroom now empty. He looked at himself in the mirror and felt like laughing; he finally saw him, finally had him in reach and he was hiding in the bathroom. He didn't know what to do, his skin burned, his eyes were pricking, it was too much. He needed air. He left the bathroom, pushing through the crowd to get to the door. He gulped down the cool air, pushing his way past the bouncers and turned down an alleyway. He leant back against the cool brick, tipping his head back and closing his eyes,  
"Come on. Come on come on come on."  
He ran his hands through his hair again and pushed himself from the wall, shoving his hands in his pockets he walked from the alleyway and headed home.

He sat with the drink, gripping the glass, unblinking eyes focused on the man on the stage. He had been there every night; never speaking to him. Just watching. He wanted to talk to him, wanted to touch him, but he didn't dare; suddenly too cowardly to approach. He leant forward, watching as Aaron climbed from the stage and talked to someone, he drained his glass and got up, heading down toward the bar,  
"'Scuse me mate?"  
The guy leant over and Robert glanced around,  
"The dancer. Brunette? Just on?"  
The guy looked at him,  
"Yeah?"  
Robert sniffed, reaching into his pocket,  
"How much? For a private dance?"  
The man smiled at him,  
"Hundred quid and you can have a private booth."  
Robert nodded, pulling out a wad of notes,  
"Where?"  
The man took the notes and pointed toward the back,  
"Go wait. I'll send him in."  
Robert swallowed,  
"He gets the money right?"  
The guy laughed,  
"Yeah. Don't worry. He's worth it."  
Robert nodded, taking a breath and heading across the club. He looked back at the bar to see the man disappear into the back. He shoved his hands into his pockets and turned, moving quickly, he kept his head down and he left the club.

"Steve? Oi?"  
The man handed the drink to the customer and looked up to see Aaron storming over,  
"What's up?"  
He held up the wad of twenties,  
"This a joke?"  
Steve frowned,  
"What do you me-"  
"I sat there for fifteen minutes the bloke never showed up."  
Steve shrugged,  
"He was all for it when he paid me. Asked for you personally."  
Aaron scoffed,  
"Changed his mind then. Great."  
Steve shrugged,  
"Take it as a gift. You get a hundred quid and you don't need to dance for some weirdo."  
Aaron was too busy staring at the money in his hands to answer.  
"Mate?"  
He looked up and cleared his throat,  
"Yeah. Yeah you're right."  
He rubbed his face,  
"I'm gone anyway."  
He clenched his fist and headed to the dressing room. His last moment before leaving; he shoved the money into his locker.

Four more times it happened. Always Aaron, always his last hour before his shift end. Always a hundred pounds.  
"Oi, your big tipper just left. Might be able to catch him."  
Aaron ran; he needed to see who it was, needed to appease his growing curiosity. He moved quickly, pushing through people and shoving the back door open. He saw a man about to turn the corner,  
"Oi mate?"  
He began walking toward him, freezing as the man stopped and slowly turned around,  
"Don't get mad...okay?"  
His face fell, his jaw clenched and he felt his cheeks burn with anger,  
"You have got to be kidding me."  
He held up the envelope with the money,  
"This was you?"  
Robert glanced around and stepped closer,  
"Look-"  
"Why are you even here? I don't want you here. I don't want your money."  
He flung the envelope at him,  
"You think you can come down here, throw your money about and I'll come running?"  
Robert held his hands up,  
"That's not what it was...I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to from the first time I saw you but I panicked."  
Aaron frowned incredulously,  
"So you thought you'd just waste my time?"  
Robert huffed in annoyance,  
"Look at where you are! You can be happy here. I thought if I gave you something you'd be able to move on. You're better than this Aaron."  
Aaron sneered,  
"Suited when I worked for you didn't it?"  
Robert scoffed,  
"That was different-"  
"You're pathetic mate. Do one."  
He turned around to go back in, almost at the door,  
"I'm not giving up. I'm gonna be here every day until you talk."  
Aaron turned around to look at him, shrugging,  
"I don't wanna talk to you."  
Robert stepped closer again,  
"You can't stop me from coming here.  
Aaron turned back and sighed,  
"Just stop. Okay?"  
He opened the door, filling the place with loud music,  
"Go home Robert."  
He tried to follow him,  
"Aaron please?"  
The door shut on him and he sighed; shoulders slumping,  
"I love you."

Aaron stepped out into the cool night air and rubbed his face, leaning against the wall and tipping his head back, eyes closed and hands shoved in the pockets of his hoodie. He couldn't get him off his mind, didn't have a chance to seeing as Robert was there every day. He didn't even buy a drink. Just sat there. Sometimes he was up in the viewing area, sometimes he was near the stage. He was a constant presence. Aaron opened his eyes slowly; almost laughing as he realised the man was in the alleyway as well,  
"You're not giving up are you?"  
Robert fiddled with the pack of cigarettes he'd pulled from his pocket and shrugged,  
"Don't have much to lose."  
Aaron rolled his eyes and took the cigarette he had placed behind his ear, flicking his lighter on and taking a drag. He reached into his pocket again and pulled his iPod out, holding the cigarette between his lips he put his earphones in and pressed play. Robert shook his head slightly and took his own cigarette out, he watched Aaron for a while, the man had moved, turning his back on Robert and leaning against the wall, listening to his music and blowing rings with the smoke from his cigarette. Robert leant back against the other wall and smoked his own; eyes flicking toward him every now and then until Aaron threw the cigarette end away and wordlessly opened the door and slipped back inside. Robert flicked his own cigarette away and sighed, putting his head back and staring up at the sky for a few minutes before pushing himself from the wall and walking away. Aaron didn't stop until he was in the dressing room, his heart thumping in his chest. He pulled the earphones from his ears and threw them onto the table, untangling himself from his hoodie and pushing his hands through his hair. He felt the anger rise inside him, the gut twisting feeling that he refused to acknowledge. He clenched his fists; Roberts voice in his ears, flashes on their life behind his eyes, memories of lips and fingers, smiles and moans, he could see him, hear him, taste him. He hated how much he still wanted him. How his face was behind his eyes, how he could feel his gaze on him when he was dancing. The music didn't matter, the audience didn't matter, nothing mattered but him. He closed his eyes; tried to calm his breathing. He couldn't take it much longer. He knew he was going to snap, he was going to do something he would regret.   
"Aaron?"  
The man's voice startled him from his daydream, pulling him back into real life; imagines of Robert faded away and he stood up straight.   
"Yeah?"  
"Any chance you can do a double?"  
Aaron groaned,  
"What?"  
Jason shrugged,  
"Marks not in. I need you."  
Aaron pushed the chair out of the way,  
"Oi! I can always find a new dancer."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Whatever. Yeah fine. I'll do it."  
Jason marked something on his clipboard,  
"Don't fuck about."  
Aaron waited for him to turn and leave before holding his middle finger up and muttering under his breath. He sat heavily on the seat and pushed his hands through his hair again, finally leaning back and smacking his deodorant onto the floor in anger.

He was exhausted, face aching from smiling, body shivering from being in the hot club and then outside in the cold. He put his head against the wall and let out a long breath; frustration building inside him until he was near tears. He kicked his foot back against the wall and clenched his jaw, desperately trying to remain calm,   
"Aaron?"  
He opened his eyes and saw Robert there; he couldn't stop it, he snapped, couldn't take it anymore, couldn't take seeing him anymore. He lurched forward; grabbing Robert's shirt, he slammed him against the wall,  
"WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?"  
He slammed him against it again,  
"JUST GO AWAY. LEAVE ME ALONE."  
Robert grabbed Aaron's arms and shoved him back,  
"I can't!"  
Aaron shoved him hard,  
"I DON'T WANT YOU HERE. I DON'T WANT YOU."  
He turned; he didn't want Robert to see him breaking down. Robert didn't care, he reached for him again,  
"I love you Aaron."  
Aaron turned and shoved him hard again,  
"SHUT UP. SHUT YOUR MOUTH, YOU DON'T GET TO DO THAT TO ME."  
He pressed the ball of his hand to his forehead and let out a groan,  
"Why can't you just go? Just go? Please?"  
He looked at Robert, no longer caring about the tears in his eyes,  
"Just get out of here. Get out of my head."  
He stepped back as Robert moved closer,  
"I love you. I can't stop. I'll never...stop."  
Aaron swallowed hard,  
"I don't love you. Not anymore."  
The lie burned inside him, made only worse by the heartbreak in Robert's eyes,  
"Aaron-"  
"Just go away."  
Robert took a moment and sniffed,  
"This is really it for you? This place? This..."  
He pushed a hand through his hair,  
"Just...just talk to me."  
Aaron shook his head as he looked down,   
"I'm done."  
He turned and headed back to the door, throwing one more look over his shoulder,  
"Don't come back."  
He didn't wait to hear Robert's reply, he slammed the door behind himself and stalked through the crowd. His shift was done, he could leave. He thought about it. Thought about going to another bar, finding someone to take home, get Robert out of his head. He grabbed his wallet from the dressing room and left the club, head down and striding across town to a bar he knew. The vibrations from the music cleared his head, filling it with nothing but the beat, the crowd pushing against him forced him toward the bar. He ordered a beer, sucking down half the bottle in one go before turning toward the dance floor, he had no intention of joining in, but he knew where to find the easiest stress relief. It didn't take long, he caught someone's eye and nodded toward them, pulling them closer. Aaron sucked down more beer as the man came closer; tall, and more importantly, blonde. He put the bottle down and closed his eyes as the man leant in and spoke in his ear,  
"I'm Jack."  
"Aaron."  
Jack smiled at him; fingers on his belt as he tried to pull Aaron onto the dance floor. He glanced around and then pulled Jack in,  
"What about getting out of here?"  
Jack grinned,  
"Easy as that eh?"  
He didn't like it, being called easy, it rubbed him the wrong way; but he wanted to get Robert out of his head, even if just for a bit,  
"Don't you want to?"  
Jack looked him up and down then began pulling him as he walked back through the crowd and toward the exit. Aaron kept his head down, chest clenching with something he didn't want to address as he walked closely behind him.

Aaron relished in the hiss that pulled from the man as he bit down on his lip; slamming him against the wall and desperately working his jeans open and down,  
"Eager ain't you?"  
The man's voice was already grating; Aaron regretted it, pulling someone that couldn't be further from his type if he tried. He pulled Jack's shirt off and threw it across the room, looking down at his chest and raising his eyebrows at the tattoos that covered his skin.   
"Cool aren't they? Cost a mint too."  
Aaron nodded in disinterest,  
"Where's the bedroom?"  
He pushed Jack in the direction he pointed and followed him, pushing him down and straddling him before kissing him again,  
"You top?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"Roll over."  
Jack was more than happy to oblige; reaching into his drawer and grabbing what he needed before getting into position. Aaron swallowed hard, stripping himself and stroking his cock as he looked down at the man. He reached forward and pushed his hand through Jack's blonde hair, it was lighter than Robert's, longer too. He could almost tangle his hand in it, pull him back. He moved his hand, it wasn't the same, Robert liked it when he did that to him, when he pulled him up and kissed him. He shook his head, focusing on the man before him, looking forward to the blissful relief that an orgasm would bring. He pushed the man's head into the pillow and pressed into him, groaning as he bottomed out. He squeezed his eyes shut as he thrust into him, desperately trying to keep images of Robert from his head. He moved faster, racing toward his orgasm, chasing it so it could be over. His chest hurt, stomach clenched painfully as the man entered his thoughts again and again. He didn't even hear the man as he shouted his name, didn't notice that he had come, didn't notice that he was collapsed, flat against the bed. He didn't notice until he was shooting his load deep inside him before collapsing against his sweat soaked back.   
"Fucking hell."  
Aaron pulled out, eager to get away. He looked down at the man and swallowed hard,  
"You okay?"  
He didn't care, not really, but he felt the need to ask. Jack reached out and slid his hand up Aaron's thigh,  
"You're amazing."  
Aaron looked at the hand then looked away,  
"I gotta go."  
He climbed from the bed and began pulling his clothes on,  
"What? That's it?"  
Aaron looked over,  
"It was fun."  
He dressed and looked over at him again,  
"Come on mate, you knew what this was."  
Jack scoffed and rubbed his nose,  
"Whatever."  
Aaron pulled his hoodie on,  
"See you around."  
Jack climbed from the bed and headed to the bedroom door; pulling it open,  
"Not likely."  
Aaron smirked,  
"Whatever."  
He walked past him and left the flat. Taking a moment outside to catch his breath before sticking his hands in his pockets and heading home.

The cigarette burned down but he didn't care. He watched it, orange between the grey of the ash and the white of the paper. He tapped it, watching as it fell to the ground and then put his head against the wall. He didn't even want it, not really, he just needed to get out of the club. It had been four days. Four days since he'd seen Robert, since he sent him away, regret burned inside him; followed by annoyance at how much he missed seeing him. He hadn't actually expected him to stay away, he had found almost disappointed to find the alleyway empty. He had waited, hating himself for wishing the man had turned up until he had finally given up and headed home; laying awake at night and going over and over it until he couldn't think straight. He looked down at his cigarette, it had nearly burned to the butt. He took a deep drag, pulling the smoke in until his lungs hurt. He let the smoke out and closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind, to think about anything else.  
"Aaron?"  
He opened his eyes; his stomach lurching at the sight of Robert. He couldn't speak, couldn't breathe, the sight of him was making his head swim, his skin feel tight. He dropped the cigarette at his feet,  
"I know you told me to stay away but I couldn't. Not without knowing you were okay. I'm sorry."  
Aaron didn't answer, he could feel it building inside him. He knew exactly what was going to happen; could see play by play in his mind the exact moments before they happened,  
"I just needed to make sure you were okay."  
Aaron's breathing was coming short and fast, his fists clenched as he tried to hold himself back,  
"Aaron?"  
He didn't think, his mind was completely clear as he strode over; pulling Robert in by his jacket, he kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is super welcome because I don't know what I am doing! So yeah, if you like it...lemme know and I will continue it! (also thank you Tumblr peeps for the title!)


End file.
